<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work and Family come together by TvFan16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860441">Work and Family come together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFan16/pseuds/TvFan16'>TvFan16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggie &amp; Jubal balance work and dating [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Romance, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFan16/pseuds/TvFan16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubal brings his work life and family together for the first time </p><p>You will need to have read the first Three parts from ‘Maggie and Jubal Balance work and dating’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggie Bell/Jubal Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggie &amp; Jubal balance work and dating [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie spent a little longer with Kristen before she gently hugged her and headed back towards Jubal, OA and Stuart </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Guys Kristen appreciates everyone being here but she's going to try and get some sleep before her family arrive as they are on their way. She has her phone with her and knows to text or ring if she needs anything”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal and OA nodded and they waved in at Kristen who smiled softly waving back at them, Maggie could see that Stuart was hesitant about leaving so she stepped closer to him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She has promised to call me if she needs anything and I told her anything no matter how big or small. She's exhausted right now, but you can come back and see her tomorrow and she is hoping they let her out soon so that she’ll at least be at home” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Stuart looked at Kristen and he smiled softly at her and he could see that she was struggling to keep her eyes open so he waved at her and then looked at Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> she calls you for anything and you need a hand just let me know” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie smiled softly at Stuart but before she could say anything OA had checked his watch</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Stuart you think you could drop me home on your way, we still have most of the day left and Isobel said we don't have to come back in, So I'm going to make the most of it”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Stuart nodded</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Sure</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> thing OA, just no singing this time. Maggie you need a ride?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was too busy shaking her head laughing at the face OA had pulled when Stuart told him no singing on the way so Jubal decided to answer for Maggie</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm headed the same direction as Maggie’s apartment so I can drop her home” Jubal was hoping that he sounded calm and not too keen to be the one dropping Maggie home but truth is he really wanted some time just the two of them as the only time they had gotten was in his car on the way to the hospital. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I bet Jubal will let Maggie sing if she wants” OA joked looking at Stuart, the whole team had relaxed now that they knew Kristen was okay. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head laughing as she stepped forward and hugged OA and then Stuart</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> home and try not to traumatise Stuart on the way home”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four of them said their goodbyes and they all left the hospital with Stuart and OA getting in to Stuart's car and Maggie and Jubal getting in to Jubal’s. They had just pulled out of the hospital parking lot when Jubal spoke </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you want to just go home and lay down I totally understand” Jubal was aware that the last couple of cases had been rough for them all and Maggie had been banged up on both cases, so as much as he didn’t want to part company with her he would understand if she wanted time to herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie turned her head to face Jubal and she lay her hand on his thigh</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> only reason I'm going to say to drop me home is you should go to Scarsdale and see your kids. I know you've been really struggling without seeing them these last two weeks. We have finished early which very rarely happens, you could be in Scarsdale for them getting home from school and when you come back in to the city tonight you know that you are more than welcome to come and join me” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal would have laughed at anyone that said their partner gave them that warm almost fuzzy feeling inside but what he was currently feeling could only be described that way. With everything they had been through with Kristen getting injured and Maggie getting clipped by a bullet and hit on the head and currently stitched in both her arm and forehead thanks to the last two weeks at work and here she was thinking of him and putting him before herself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come with me…..” Jubal could see the almost panic in Maggie’s eyes, they had only been dating for about a month and she had never seen him with his kids, but he really didn’t want to go to Scarsdale alone, truth be told he didn’t want to go without Maggie. He took Maggie’s hand that was resting on his thigh and squeezed it gently and he continued speaking before Maggie could say anything </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want you to come with me, I don't want to head there without you, I will worry about you and miss you while with the kids, I know we haven't been dating long and you haven't seen me with the kids before, but I want to introduce you to that side of my life Mags. We don't have to tell the kids anything about us dating, we can tell them you are my close friend. I don't want to pressure you if you aren't ready but I would love for you to join” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was surprised when Jubal blurted out to come with her, she thought that it was just a knee jerk reaction until he continued to talk, she had to admit she really wanted to see him in his role as a Dad as she had only ever seen the pictures of the kids. She knew that if she was to continue dating Jubal that she would have to be a part of this side of his life as well. She was really nervous about the idea, but he wasn’t putting pressure on her especially when he said that they didn’t have to tell the kids about them dating. She took a slow breath to steady her nerves before talking </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you are sure that you really want me to come with you then I will, as long as you are sure that this won’t freak them out any” Maggie lifted her free hand to point at the cut, bruise and stitches on the side of her forehead as the last thing she wanted to do was scare his kids the first time that they met her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was pretty sure that he hadn't been breathing while waiting for Maggie to answer, he knew that he was asking a lot off her and that he caught her totally off guard, and that very rarely happened Maggie. He couldn't help the smile that appeared when he heard her say that she would go </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sure that I really want you to come with me and it won’t freak them out, trust me the cuts they have had from falling outside or falling off their bikes will have them asking questions and thinking it’s cool” Jubal laughed softly as he glanced at Maggie before back at the road</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you are sure that Sam won’t mind?” Maggie really didn’t want to be the cause of any tension between Sam and Jubal as they had to be on good terms to bring their kids up together </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She won't mind it’s not like I'm bringing a complete stranger to see them Mags and Sam is happy with Alan and she knows I would never just bring anyone around the kids. I'll give her a text to give her a heads up that I'm coming to see the kids” The smile had never left Jubal’s face as he was talking about his kids</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good to know I'm not just anyone” Maggie teased Jubal playfully, their banter always felt familiar and it was helping any nerves that she had, this was all new to her she had never dated anyone who was divorced with kids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And Sam will know that the background check has already been run on you since you work with me” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh My God Jubal did you run a background check on Alan?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Technically no… it was Ian that ran it for me”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You made poor Ian run a background check on your ex wives new boyfriend?” Maggie shook her head laughing imagining Ian agreeing to it, she knew that Ian and Jubal had a great relationship </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“It's not like I told him he would lose his job if he didn’t do it” Jubal smirked joking</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Ian</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> seen I was stressing out, asked why, I told him and next thing you know he’s coming to me with the background check”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That mean Ian is going to run one of his checks on me when he finds out about us?” She raised her eyebrow looking at Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well he can’t access your file without alerting me or Isobel but your social media accounts and phone well that’s up to Ian” Jubal was really enjoying how their banter just felt right, never forced or uncomfortable </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Well I guess then it’s good that I don't have anything to hide on either of those things, so he can search away” Maggie laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> there was something he wanted to know it would go much better for Ian if he just came and asked me”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> threatening one of my analysts?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I did not use threatening terms, just you know that it would be better for him” Maggie laughed softly shaking her head as she got comfortable again her head facing Jubal in the driver’s seat</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Ian is going to be protective of you when he finds out, OA is going to be protective of me when he finds out. Where does that leave Kristen and Stuart?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal had Maggie’s hand in his resting them on his thigh, he was stealing quick glances at Maggie while driving</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> think that Kristen is going to be protective of both of us, I know her and I have worked together longer but I meant it when I said that I had seen how close you two had gotten” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And if Stuart is wanting any chance with Kristen he’s going to choose whatever side she does” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know I think you might be right about them two”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie pretended she was coughing as if choking</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sorry could you repeat that because that’s the second time that Jubal Valentine has admitted that I've been right within the last two weeks” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal briefly let go of Maggie’s hand to poke her gently in the side before taking her hand back in his laughing softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Very</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> funny…but nope I'm not repeating it” he smirked at her </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what made you realise that I was right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was watching him at the hospital and I had what you told me in my head as I watched him, OA may have been talking to me but I could see Stuart nervously standing at the end of Kristen’s bed. And then his face when you said about us all going home, that was a guy trying to come to terms with almost missing his chance to tell someone how he truly felt” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That was why I told him that if Kristen called and I couldn’t handle it that my first call would be to him. I seen the fear in his eyes about leaving her even though she’s in the hospital. I don't think Kristen has any idea that he has feelings for her” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Ah you see us men are very good at hiding our feelings especially when they are for someone we work with” Jubal smiled looking at Maggie as they had stopped at traffic lights he was able to really look at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm pretty sure you had no idea that I had feelings for you until I may have heavily hinted that night we were talking in the office about your dating life” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know I still wasn’t sure that night, it was why I asked you if you wanted to prove that some men were worthy of a second date. I was thinking that you were just being nice to me until you said you wanted the chance to prove it”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I still haven't taken you out on a proper date, you know that I want to take you out and do things together” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie nodded squeezing his hand gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know you do, but honestly I've really enjoyed the time we’ve had together so far and first day we both have off we can go out and do something. But even if they haven't been</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘proper</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> dates’ you are still the one that made me come back for more” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you know that you are the one that helped me make the decision about the kids and Sam moving to Scarsdale?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” Maggie was surprised to hear Jubal she had no idea </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Our chat outside the hospital, when I said I was willing to hear your opinion, I came straight out to Scarsdale and looked at the house and phoned Sam and told her to buy it, it was only thirty miles away” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie turned a little in her seat to face Jubal as she listened to him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> had no idea you were actually taking any of that in”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your opinion meant a lot to me, I just couldn’t let you know that day.. But now I can, and I was waiting for the right time to thank you for sharing your opinion with me that day even though you had no idea how I was going to react.. So what better timing that being at the house in Scarsdale” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal parked the car outside a beautiful white house and when he turned off the car ignition he leaned over and kissed Maggie softly, he pulled back a little to kiss her forehead just right beside her cut and bruise, he pulled back looking in to the brown eyes staring back in to his Hazel eyes as he caressed her cheek with his thumb </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for helping me make such a big decision because it really was the right decision, the kids love it here”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was speechless she really couldn't believe that her opinion had meant so much Jubal, how the hell did it take her so long to realise that he had feelings for her. Thankfully she didn’t have to speak just yet as she felt his lips against hers, she closed her eyes when his lips touched her forehead so gently and she smiled leaning into his hand on her cheek </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm glad that I was able to help without even knowing that I was, and now any decisions that you have to make I'm right by your side” She turned her head kissing the palm of his hand that was on her cheek as she lay her hand on his </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go see your kids” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie gets to meet Abigail for the very first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal really could get used to Maggie saying</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Let’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> go see your kids’ it was something that really made him smile, he was going to have all the people that he loved in the same place, even if one of those people had no idea that he was in love with her. He stole one more quick kiss from Maggie before he reluctantly pulled back and slid out of the car and made his way around to her. They were about to walk towards the house when he heard someone shouting </span></p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Dadddddyyyyyyy” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal recognised that voice instantly, he turned to see Abigail coming running towards him, she had just gotten off her school bus when she had spotted him, he hunkered down just in time to catch her as she threw herself at him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey baby girl” he lifted Abigail up hugging her tight to him as he kissed her cheek a few times making her giggle as she wrapped her arms tight around her dad’s neck</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve missed you” Abigail said quietly snuggling in tighter to her dad</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Abigail may have said it quietly but it was loud enough that Maggie could hear it as well and she seen Jubal struggling with his emotions, she lay her hand on his lower back as he hugged Abigail tighter </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I’ve missed you too baby girl, but I'm here today for the rest of the day” Jubal hadn’t checked with Maggie that she was okay with staying that long but he would tell her that she could take time away for herself if she needed it.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Where</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> is your brother?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He has soccer training” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“So you were on the bus on your own?” Jubal raised his eyebrow and he poked his daughter’s side gently and playfully when she hid her face in his neck, Maggie was trying not to laugh as she watched the father and daughter</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Abigail”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Before anyone could say anything else an older girl got off the bus and came almost running towards them</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Abigail</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you are suppose to wait for me, you know your mum wants me to walk you to your door and especially when Tyler isn't here” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail hiding in his neck was now making more sense, he looked at the older girl standing infront of them who looked a little panicked as she had no idea who Jubal was</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sorry that Abigail ran off on you, I think she got a little excited…..I'm her dad” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">The young girl relaxed a little hearing Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Mr Valentine, I'm Lauren, Abigail talks a lot about you. I'm so sorry that she was on her own, I normally walk her to the door if no one is at the bus stop for them”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled softly he could see why Sam trusted this young girl with walking their kids to the house, she seemed more grown up than she looked</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Abigail</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> what do you say to Lauren”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail pulled her head out of her dad’s neck and looked at Lauren</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Sorry</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Lauren, I just got excited when I see Daddy”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And?” Jubal looked at his daughter </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you Lauren” Abigail smiled at the older girl </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It's okay just next time please wait for me if you are off the bus before me.. I hope you have fun with your dad, it was nice to meet you Mr Valentine” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was nice to meet you too Lauren and thank you for looking out for Abigail and Tyler” Jubal smiled as the girl turned walking towards what he assumed was her own house </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal now turned with Abigail in his arms to face Maggie more, he felt bad that she had been just standing there, but Abigail had caught him by surprise and then her being on her own had him worried, but he had felt her hand on his lower back when he was struggling with his emotions and that meant so much to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Abigail I’d like you to meet my friend Maggie” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi Maggie” the young girl smiled at her, with a smile that reminded Maggie of Jubal’s smile </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Hi Abigail, it’s nice to finally meet you.. Your daddy talks about you ALOT” Maggie exaggerated on the word</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Alot’</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail giggled hearing Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> work with my daddy?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie nodded</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> do, he leads the team that I'm on” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail looked at both adults and was quiet for a minute before she finally looked at her dad</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you still working?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, we finished early today baby girl so no work calls. Why?” Jubal was looking at Abigail as he spoke and she seemed shy about speaking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie looked at Jubal and down at her own waist and realised what was happening, she stepped forward and took out Jubal’s earpiece and took her badge off her waist and smiled softly looking at Jubal and Abigail</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Open the car and I'll put these away in the locked box” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had already put their guns in the locked box in the suv they had just totally forgot about Maggie’s badge and Jubal’s Bluetooth ear piece. Jubal was surprised when Maggie stepped forward and lifted her hand towards his head as he had no idea what she was doing, but when he felt her hand at his ear he realised what she was doing and why Abigail was confused. Watching Maggie put them away in the suv had Abigail smiling </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really don't have to work?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nope you have me and Maggie for the rest of the day and mummy said that we can take you and Tyler out for dinner.. So let’s go inside so you can get changed and we can go to the park until it’s time to pick up Tyler from school” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam had forgot to tell Jubal about Tyler staying a little later at school but he put that down to her being caught off guard about him coming to see the kids especially on a week day. Abigail wiggled out of her dads arms and ran inside the house shouting back </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want ice cream for dinner” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Abigail run inside</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Good</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> luck with saying no to her for ice cream for dinner” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal raised his eyebrow and nudged Maggie’s shoulder gently as they walked inside Sam’s house</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> trying to say my daughter would win that discussion?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Yes” Maggie laughed when Jubal nudged her again gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> has you around her little finger, as all little girls should with their dad” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay I'm suddenly feeling outnumbered now until Tyler joins us”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey you are the one that said you wanted me to meet them so you can’t take it back now” Maggie smirked playfully as she stood facing Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No part of me wants to take it back.. I'm sorry it took so long to actually introduce you to Abby outside” He ran his hands along Maggie’s arms slowly as Abigail was upstairs getting changed </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> have no reason to apologise Jubal, she was so excited to see you and I could tell you panicked a little when you thought she was on the bus on her own”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">There was a loud noise from upstairs and Maggie raised her eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Maybe</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you should go check that Abigail isn't wrecking up there” she laughed softly </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal leaned in brushing his lips gently against Maggie’s before he stepped to the side, he held on to her hand as he walked away, letting go only when he had to as he shouted up the stairs </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Abby are you okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I dropped my shoes” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie didn’t want to move from where she was standing as this was Sam’s house they were in and she still wasn’t sure how Sam was going to feel about her being here with Jubal and standing inside her house. She was smiling as she thought back to Abigail spotting her dad and coming running towards him, the way that Jubal’s face lit up when he spotted his daughter, seeing him for only those brief moments as a dad was making her fall for him even more. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Jubal and Abigail coming down the stairs and her smile just grew even more as he was coming carrying his daughter who’s arms were wrapped tight around her dad’s neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was laughing softly as he was telling Abigail to try and breath while talking that she had all day to fill him in on her time at school and her new friends. He looked at Maggie when they reached her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay it is definitely time to take this one to the park let her burn off some energy” he joked playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Won’t work daddy not with getting ice cream for dinner” she smiled so sweetly at her dad trying to convince him about the ice cream idea for dinner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie had to hide the smile on her face watching Abigail and Jubal playfully glared at them both</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can talk about this again later”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>The three of them left the house and they got in to Jubal’s suv, he had gotten the booster seat out and set it up in the back seat for Abigail and he checked she was in safely before he got in to the driver’s seat. They were driving towards the park when Maggie heard Abigail speaking to her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you like working with Daddy? Is he a scary leader?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal looked at Maggie, he realised that Abigail had never been able to ask anyone about what he was like at work, Maggie just smirked back at him before answering</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> isn’t too scary, unless we do something that we shouldn't and I do like working with your daddy but I have a partner at work who is always with me when I'm working”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is he your boyfriend?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No he’s like a brother” Maggie knew that Abigail meant OA when she asked about the boyfriend thing </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you have a brother?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do but he doesn't live in New York” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Abigail had gone quiet so Maggie had thought that the questioning was over, she knew that kids were really inquisitive and she had no problem with it considering she was a stranger to Abigail, but Abigail spoke too quietly for Maggie or Jubal to hear, so Maggie turned around in her seat the best she could </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Sorry Abigail I couldn’t hear you, can you ask me again” Maggie could see that Abigail was shy, almost nervous about asking, Abigail glanced at her dad before back down to her hands</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can ask me anything you want, I’ll try my best to answer it”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail looked at Maggie who was smiling at the young girl which gave her the confidence to ask</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> happened to your head” Abigail pointed to the cut and bruise on Maggie’s forehead </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t listen to your daddy and my partner and I hit my head at work” Maggie was trying her best to be honest but to also protect the young girl as she didn’t want her to be afraid of her dad’s job </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Was Daddy and your partner angry?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“They</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> were just glad I was okay”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did they kiss and make it better?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That question had threw Maggie it was not a question she was expecting and Jubal may have laughed if he hadn't seen how uncomfortable Maggie was with the question, but he knew why his daughter was asking that but before he could say anything Abigail was speaking again </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s what Daddy does when I fall and cut myself, he kisses it and it makes it better”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie relaxed when she heard Abigail as the question was now making sense to her and she was able to answer this so much easier than she first thought and she could also try to make the little girl giggle and tease Jubal at the same time.. Maggie leaned a little closer to Abigail pretending to whisper </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think they were too shy to help me by trying that so I had to get a doctor to help me feel better. I think that means that I should be allowed Ice Cream after dinner as a treat for not helping my cut, and you should get one for asking if I was okay, what you think?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal raised his eyebrow hearing Maggie, but he couldn’t stop smiling, to watch Maggie with his daughter was such a beautiful thing for him to witness. He knew Maggie was nervous but she had no reason to be, she was doing great with Abigail, he did want to apologise to her for all the questioning but she seemed to be handling it really well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Abigail squealed with delight when she heard Maggie about ice cream </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy, you owe Maggie an ice cream for not kissing her cut better” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His daughter was trying her best to have a serious look on her face as both her and Maggie looked at him, he realised he was in big trouble as he couldn’t say no to either of them, but he did notice how Maggie had mentioned that the ice cream was as a treat after dinner and not for dinner and how his daughter seemed to now be okay with this idea </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay both my girls can have ice Cream after dinner”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail was too young and too busy celebrating that she was getting ice cream to notice that her dad said</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘my</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> girls’ but it wasn’t missed by Maggie, and she loved how it sounded him saying that. Two simple words had her feeling like she had dam butterflies in her stomach, this was new for Maggie. She didn’t get to say anything to him as they pulled in to the car park at the Park, they got out of the car and Maggie waited for Jubal and Abigail to come around and join her as they made their way in to the park. Maggie smiled seeing Jubal holding Abigails hand, she had never seen Jubal smile this much for so long in the five years that she had known him. </span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie joins Jubal and Abigail at the park and meets Tyler</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigail was that excited when they got in to the park that it took her a minute to decide what she wanted to go on first. She finally settled on wanting to go on the swing first as long as her daddy pushed her on it as she wanted to go really high. Maggie was standing watching them and she couldn’t resist the urge to take a picture of Jubal with Abigail, he just looked so dam happy and she knew it was a picture that he would love because he hadn't even seen her taking it so it was a really natural picture. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After some time on the swing Abigail asked her dad to stop her so that she could get off, Jubal lifted her down and he stood her on the ground and he hunkered down to tie her shoes as they had opened. Abigail was resting her hands on her dads shoulders just watching him with so much love, he really was that little girls hero, she took another picture of them. Abigail waved at Maggie as she ran past her and towards the slides as she started to climb up to come down the slide. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal came over and stood beside Maggie who was leaning against the railing, he leaned as close to her as possible as his hand brushed her’s gently letting his pinky finger wrap around her pinky finger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For what?” Maggie took her eyes off Abigail to look at Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For being so good with Abby in the car. I should have maybe warned you a little more about the number of questions there would be” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s an amazing kid, you should be so proud of her. And I don't mind answering her questions, I'm new to her so its only natural that she would have questions. And she gets to ask questions about her dad that her mum can’t answer” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm just not sure how I feel about you lying to my daughter?” He smirked playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It technically wasn't a lie though, you kissed close to the cut in the car before we got out to wait for Abigail. Your daughter asked me if you had kissed my cut, so that technically is a no. And I'm sure she didn’t need to know that yes her daddy’s kisses had helped but that he hadn't kissed the cut” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal couldn’t shake the smile off his face, he loved how Maggie still had a part of the agent present while talking because she was right, he hadn’t actually kissed the cut. He moved to stand slightly in front of Maggie, cupping her face gently he leaned in and lightly kissed her cut being sure not to hurt her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now if she asks again you can tell her that I did” he spoke softly as they were standing so close to each other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie couldn't remember anyone ever being that gentle with her, the kiss from Jubal had been so gentle that she could just about feel it, but what he was doing meant so much to her. She rested her hand on his hips under his jacket and she smiled looking at him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really are much sweeter than you let on at work, I'm really glad that I get to see this side of you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was about to reply when he heard Abigail shouting </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy, Maggie are you watching?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal turned around so that he could see Abigail, he was still standing in front of Maggie, she leaned forward resting her chin on his shoulder as they watched Abigail, her hands still resting on his hips. Abigail squealed in joy as she slid down the slide, Maggie spoke quietly to Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And that little girl is as sweet as her Daddy” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal closed his eyes briefly hearing Maggie, he had never thought that he would be standing here with Maggie watching his daughter running around the park. He didn't have time to reply to Maggie as he felt her stand up straight and let go of his hips as Abigail came running towards him and jumped at him without warning. But clearly Jubal was used to this as he caught her without difficulty and he spun around playfully with Abigail in his arms and the little girl was laughing hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie swore that her heart was going to explode in that moment, watching Jubal right now with Abigail she was getting to see this carefree side to him that she wasn’t used to seeing. None of them at the office had seen him with his kids, he kept them very private and everyone respected that, he talked about them a lot but none of them had met them. Maggie knew Jubal would be a great dad but she didn’t realise how much harder she would fall for him getting to see him being a dad. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie help, the tickle monster is coming” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was pulled out of her thoughts once again when she heard Abigail squealing and running away from her dad, the little girl ran and hid behind Maggie's legs making Maggie laugh softly</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don't worry Abigail I won’t let him get you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh nothing can stop the tickle monster” Jubal smirked watching his girls </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Abigail peeked around Maggie’s legs to see if her dad was still coming towards them and she squealed when she seen he was</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He’s going to get us Maggie” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie reached her arms around to hold Abigail close to her legs, she couldn’t deny that the young girl brought out the fun childish side in her. Maggie turned around and hunkered down in front of Abigail, Jubal was leaning close trying to hear what Maggie was saying, Maggie turned her heard looking at Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Eh no listening Tickle Monster this is a private girly conversation” Maggie had on her best authoritative voice, Jubal stopped and held his hands up and this had Abigail laughing. Maggie told Abigail that when she said</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Go’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> they would both grab her dad and tickle him, Maggie had no idea if Jubal was a ticklish person or not but she knew he would pretend that he was for Abigails sake. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie stood up straight with Abigail still hiding behind her legs a little</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Okay</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> tickle monster let’s see what you've got” Maggie waited until Jubal was close enough to her that she was able to grab his two hands and while Jubal was confused and a little thrown by Maggie taking his hands she shouted</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘GO’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> and Abigail came out from behind Maggie’s legs and ran between Maggie and her dad and started tickling him. Jubal started laughing when Abigail started tickling him and he couldn’t stop smiling as he realised that Maggie and his daughter were getting on so well that they had ganged up against him. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">After a minute of tickling Jubal finally decided it was time to give in</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Okay</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> okay I give up, you both win” Maggie finally let go of his hands, he missed the contact instantly but that was briefly forgotten when he seen Maggie and Abigail high fiving each other before hugging. He knew that Abigail would love Maggie, but that didn’t mean that a part of him still wasn’t nervous, he wanted, needed his kids to get on with Maggie as he was starting to really struggle imagining a life without Maggie in it. Abigail pulled Jubal out of his thoughts before he could get totally lost </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy can Maggie catch me on the really big slide just once?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal checked his watch to see if they had time before going to collect Tyler, and he looked at Maggie to see if she was comfortable with the idea of it and she nodded at him to let him know that if he was okay with it then so was she. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have time for just one go baby girl because then we have to go collect your brother” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay Daddy, come on Maggie quick” Abigail caught Maggie off guard by taking her hand and running with her towards the slide. Maggie couldn’t deny how much fun she was having with Abigail, spending time with her was making her forget about all the bad things from the last two weeks at work. She just made it impossible not to smile, she helped Abigail climb up to the big girl slide as Abigail called it, being sure that she was safe at every step. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had moved over to the slide so that he could watch them better, he leaned back against the railing just watching his girls together, he wasn’t sure he had ever heard Maggie laugh as much as she had today with Abigail. He was taking that to mean that she was really enjoying her time. An older woman was walking past with what Jubal assumed were her grandkids and she stopped in front of him to speak </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have a beautiful and wife and daughter” the older woman nodded in the direction of Maggie and Abigail and Jubal could not deny the large smile that appeared on his face, he knew it was way too soon to be thinking about that huge step with Maggie but it filled his heart with so much warmth and love that this woman had thought they were a family when she had seen them together. He also found that he really didn't want to correct the woman because he wanted this to be his family </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I do, thank you. I'm a lucky man” Jubal smiled as the woman patted his arm as she continued to walk on with the kids she had with her. He focused his attention back on Abigail and Maggie, it was going to take a lot to wipe this smile off his face, he watched as Abigail came down the slide and Maggie caught her at the bottom and she lifted the young girl spinning around which was making Abigail laugh so much as she held her arms out </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look daddy I'm flying” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing as he made his way to Abigail and Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can see that baby girl” he wasn’t sure if Maggie should really be lifting her yet with her arm but he could see that in that moment she didn’t care about that, all she cared about was the joy it was bringing his little girl. He held his arms out for Abigail who Maggie playfully flew in to his arms and she wrapped her arms around her dad’s neck hugging him tight</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Can we go collect Tyler and get food I'm soooooo hungry, I might die from hunger”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh really, you that hungry huh?” Jubal laughed as they made their way back to his suv, he reached his hand down and took Maggie’s hand in his, he knew that Abigail wouldn’t see and honestly a large part of him didn’t mind if she did, he just didn’t want to put pressure on Maggie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was surprised when she felt Jubal’s hand but she took his hand entangling their fingers, squeezing his hand gently as they walked. She leaned closer to him to talk to Abigail pretending to whisper</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know your daddy get’s really grumpy when he doesn’t get food.. tells us he will die from the hunger just like you did”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey I'm right here I can hear you both” Jubal pulled a funny face at them both </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail laughed and then smiled kissing his cheek</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> just like my daddy” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal squeezed Maggie’s hand gently as a thank you for everything she was doing, she was right, her being there was letting Abigail see a side of her dad that she had never seen before and that was what he was like at work and what people at work thought of him. And the proudness and love that he felt when he heard Abigail say she was just like him was a feeling he never wanted to forget. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The drive to Tyler’s school was short and it was filled with Abigail telling her Dad and Maggie about school and what her and her friends had done at school and what they played when they were outside. When they got to Tyler’s school he was still training with his soccer team so they got out of the car to watch him. Abigail stood between her Dad and Maggie as she watched her brother and the young girl waved at her big brother when he looked their way </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s been a while from I've got to see Tyler play sports” Jubal had been smiling from the minute they had got out of the car. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You will have to find out when his next game is and we can go or I can cover you at work so that you can go” Maggie didn’t mean to say that her and Jubal could go, it slipped out, she hadn’t meant to say that thought out loud, but she had to admit she loved the idea of her and Jubal coming to watch Tyler </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was losing count of the number of times that Maggie was surprising him today, part of him was waiting for his alarm to go off and for him to realise that the last month and today had all just been a dream</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'd</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> really like to find a way that we both can come watch his game”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Only if I can come too” Abigail had no idea of the importance of the conversation going on between the adults she just knew she didn’t want to miss out</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal laughed softly and he ran his hand through his daughter’s hair</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Of</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> course you can come baby girl”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I need some back up, I can’t be on my own against the boys” Maggie smiled looking at Abigail </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as training was over Tyler didn’t even go to get changed or lift his bags he just came running towards his dad, he didn’t care if his friends were watching him, he had missed his dad. When Jubal seen him coming running towards him he stepped forward and hugged him tight kissing his head </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey buddy.. You looked great out there” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t believe you got to see me play dad” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled running his hand through his son’s short hair</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> grab your bags and you can tell us all about your training” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Tyler looked over to where Abigail was standing with a woman that he didn’t know</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Who’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that with Abby?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal looked over at Maggie and Abigail, the younger girl was busy telling Maggie a story and he loved how Maggie was giving his daughter her full attention</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“That's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> my friend Maggie, we work together.. I’ll introduce you to her when you come back” Jubal kissed his sons head before Tyler took off running to get changed quickly and he grabbed both his bags and came back to the car </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tyler we are getting Ice Cream as a treat because Daddy wasn't a good team leader to Maggie” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal and Maggie both laughed at Abigails reason for them getting ice cream as a treat </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy was a good team leader” Jubal looked at his daughter while speaking </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You didn’t make Maggie’s cut better with kisses” His daughter frowned at him like he had committed the biggest crime in the world </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sounds like we deserve ice cream dad” Tyler laughed joining in with his sister on the idea of ice cream for a treat </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Oh great so now I’ve all three of you against me” Jubal pretended to be offended before laughing shaking his head at the three of them staring back at him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Tyler</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> this is my friend Maggie, Maggie this is my eldest Tyler” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi Maggie” Tyler smiled a little shyly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie smiled</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hi</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Tyler, it’s nice to finally meet you. Your dad talks a lot about you both and you look a lot like your dad”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just a lot younger that him” Tyler joked laughing when his dad nudged him gently </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey this old man can still hear perfectly fine” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Daddy…food….I'm going to die” Abigail was holding her stomach like that was going to prove what she was saying. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Okay</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> everyone in to the car so we can go and get some food before we lose Abby to hunger”  </span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie and Jubal take his kids for dinner, Jubal learns things about Maggie he didn’t know and Tyler asks a question that could change everything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jubal drove them to a local family diner that he had heard Sam and the kids talk about going to when they first moved to Scarsdale. He knew it was somewhere that the kids liked so he was happy to eat there. It wasn’t exactly how he had imagined him and Maggie eating out together for the first time but right now he wouldn’t change this situation for anything in the world. They had gotten a booth, Abigail had asked to sit beside Maggie so that it was girls one side and boys the other, which meant that Jubal and Maggie were facing each other as the kids sat on the inside of them against the window. They had ordered their food and were sitting waiting </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“So how are you liking soccer buddy”?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a lot of fun, it’s harder than I thought it would be, but I've made a lot of friends”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No one warns you about all the running you have to do in soccer” Maggie spoke looking at Tyler </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You played?” Tyler asked surprised, but he was not as surprised as his father who had no idea that Maggie had played Scocer </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did. My brother wasn’t really in to sports so it was up to me and my sister. We both played soccer. I joined thinking Soccer would be easy, but I was not prepared for all that running” Maggie laughed softly keeping her focus on Tyler even though she could feel Jubal watching her, she knew that he had no idea about her playing sports </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did the running make you quit?” Tyler didn’t have any adults to talk to about Soccer as it wasn’t something they had played, Jubal had played some Football at school but never soccer</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, it made me want to get better so that the running didn't feel as hard. And it was thanks to all that running that I was prepared for my physical exam to become a police officer” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So the running got easier?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie couldn’t help but smile, Tyler was now the one asking all the questions as Abigail was busy colouring a picture that the waitress had given her. She wondered if Jubal realised that the kids sounded like him when he was in the JOC trying to get answers</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It did get easier, it took time though. My sister and I turned it in to fun games so that it was never just running. I can give you some of them to try with your friends if you want”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That would be so cool. I can tell them that an FBI agent helped us… No other kid can say that” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I should have them at home on my laptop and if I don't my sister still has them, so I'll get them to your dad to give to you as soon as possible” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you Maggie, this is so cool” Tyler couldn’t stop smiling now</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had watched Maggie win over his daughter quite easily and now his son was doing the exact same thing, he wasn’t sure he could handle all the love that he was feeling right now. He raised his eyebrow looking at Tyler and Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You know your dad is an FBI agent too” he nudged his sons shoulder gently and playfully</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I think I'm going to let my kids question you more they have found out things about you I didn’t know” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You just haven’t asked the right questions like they have” she smirked playfully looking at Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long have you worked with dad?” Tyler asked Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve worked with your dad for five years now”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I'm one year older than that” Abigail didn’t even lift her head up when she spoke which made Tyler, Jubal and Maggie laugh as none of them thought she was listening </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay see now that your dad can do, pretend he’s not listening and hear everything” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s part of my job to do that with having such a large team” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was about to answer Jubal when she noticed the frown on Abigails face and she tapped Jubal’s foot under the table with her eyes going to Abigail and he noticed straight away that his daughter looked upset </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey baby girl what's wrong” Jubal reached over putting his hand on top of his daughter’s </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I want my hair like that but mummy or Lauren can’t do it” She was pointing at the princess picture she was colouring</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Tyler looked at his dad</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mum</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> has tried but it never worked” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie turned a little to look at Abigail</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> want your hair french plaited like the princess?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail nodded without saying anything more, Maggie looked at Jubal before back at Abigail</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> if it’s okay with you and your dad, I know how to french plait so I can do it for you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was convinced his daughter’s head was going to fall off it snapped up that quickly when she heard Maggie’s words and she looked at her dad</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Daddy</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> please??”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal laughed softly, once again Maggie surprising him, he really was finding out more and more about her because of his kids</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Maggie is okay with doing it then you can have it done Baby girl”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t mind at all” Maggie was sure the other diner’s looked their way when Abigail let out a sound of joy making Maggie laugh </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don't have anything to tie it up with” Abigail was close to frowning again </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie took out a few spare hair bobbles from her pocket</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> always carry extra for work. You want to watch out the window while I do your hair” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Abigail didn’t have to be asked twice, she lifted her feet and turned to look out the window as Maggie started to french plait her hair. Jubal was watching them and he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore as the question was bugging his mind </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay I have to ask.. How do you know how to french plait?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie quickly glanced at Jubal before back at Abigails hair</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can blame or thank my sister for that too. She went through a phase of wanting her hair french plaited, it took me watching a lot of videos to learn it and I guess it has stayed with me ever since” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was concentrating on getting Abigails hair right as she seen how excited the young girl was, Jubal was busy just admiring the woman in-front of him, he was pretty sure that if his kids asked anything of Maggie she would find a way to make it happen all because of what she thought of their dad. That was an almost overwhelming feeling for him, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Tyler </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dad can I ask something and you won’t get mad” he asked quietly but Maggie had heard, she kept her focus on Abigail as she didn’t want Tyler to feel uncomfortable </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course you can buddy, you can ask anything you want, what's up?” Jubal was surprised about his son asking that he won’t get mad, he knew the question was hard for Tyler and one that he wasn’t sure if he should ask. Jubal wrapped his arm around Tyler’s shoulders to encourage the boy to ask him </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Tyler moved closer to his dad as he spoke</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Maggie your girlfriend..” there was only a few seconds of silence before Tyler spoke again</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> never brought anyone else from work to meet us…I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tyler had started to pull away from his dad thinking that he was in trouble for asking about Maggie. Maggie had heard Tyler’s question and she looked at Jubal and she nodded, it was her way of saying if he wanted to tell his son then she would support him. She knew he didn’t want to rush her but she also knew he didn’t to want to lie to his kids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal wasn’t sure what his son was going to ask him but he did think that it had something to do with Maggie, he had looked to her when he heard the question because he didn’t want to do anything that made her feel uncomfortable or that risked screwing them up but he also wanted to be honest. He was relieved when her nod and her glance his way was her telling him she would support his decision. He wrapped his arm tighter around Tyler pulling him back in close to him </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I should have known that you would have figured out that Maggie was more than just a friend” He kissed Tyler’s head keeping him close</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Maggie</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> is my girlfriend, I just didn’t want there to be any pressure today so that’s why I introduced her as a friend” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s why you kissed Maggie in the park?” Abigail tried not to turn her head while speaking as Maggie was still doing her head </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“How did you even….” Jubal shook his head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yes…</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that is why you seen me kissing Maggie’s cut”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We still get ice cream though?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now Maggie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped hearing Abigail, she wasn't sure how the kids were going to react to Jubal saying she was his girlfriend. Maggie couldn’t help the smile as she thought about how much the kids were like Jubal they had picked up on things and caught them out when they thought that Abigail wasn’t watching. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“We still get ice cream baby girl” Jubal shook his head laughing and focused back on Tyler</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you okay buddy with Maggie being my girlfriend?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Tyler looked up at his dad as he spoke</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Maggie’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> cool, she used to play soccer and she can do Abby’s hair. And she wants to help me and my friends so I like her”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal smiled hearing Tyler talk about Maggie he was really glad that his kids seemed to really like her, that was so important to him because he knew that he and Maggie couldn’t work if the kids and her didn’t get on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And it doesn’t change anything between me and you and Abby, I’ll still be coming to see you guys, you will still come and stay with me some weekends. None of that will change” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was important to Jubal that the kids knew that just because some things in his life were changing it didn’t mean that he was going to be putting them second because they would always come first to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail choose that moment to turn back to face her dad and she was smiling brightly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you like my hair daddy?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal had his arm stil around Tyler, it wasn’t always that the boy would allow him to sit like this in public so he was making the most of it</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> look just like a princess baby girl” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wanna see it” Abigail was trying to see it in the reflection in the window but she couldn't see enough</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie took out her phone and turned the camera to selfie mode and held it infront of Abigail</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can see yourself now.. What you think?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail was turning her head side to side trying to see as much as she could of her hair and she kneeled up on the chair and hugged Maggie tight</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> love it Maggie thank you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was caught completely off guard once again but it didn’t take her long to respond by returning the hug with Abigail</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> glad you like it” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Abigail was still kneeling up and she looked at her dad</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Daddy</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> will you take a picture of me and Maggie, and I can take one of you and Tyler.. The girls and the boys” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal wanted to capture the moment he was witnessing in-front of him and now Abigail had just given him an excuse to do so</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Of</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> course I can” He slid his phone off his holder on his trousers and he took a picture of Abigail and Maggie, Abigail stayed kneeling up with her arms around Maggie's neck and Maggie had her arm wrapped around Abigail as they both smiled for the picture. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay daddy your turn with Tyler” Abigail leaned over taking her Daddy’s phone and Maggie helped her with the phone as Jubal’s case made his phone a little bulky, she noticed how Tyler snuggled in tighter to his dad for the picture but smiling so bright. Maggie realised that the kids had missed their dad just as much as he had missed them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You got us in the picture right”? Jubal was joking with his daughter as he took his phone back from her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes daddy your faces are in the picture” Abigail sat back down in her seat as their food arrived. They spent dinner listening to Tyler talk about school, his friends, some new friends he had made where they lived and how they were enjoying having a proper garden in Scarsdale. They of course had their ice cream for dessert, no one was going to disappoint Abigail on that one and they were a little quieter in the car on the way back to the house as they were all full after eating so much. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubal leaves Maggie alone briefly with Sam and they make their way back in to the city</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey back to the house felt quick even though they were much quieter this time but it was a comfortable silence. The first to break the silence was Abigail when they pulled up outside the house </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Daddy are you staying to bed time?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal glanced at Maggie and she smiled softly at him, as nervous as she was about facing Sam she was not going to deny Jubal getting the chance to put the kids to bed. He knew from Maggie’s smile that she was telling him to stay </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah baby girl I'm going to stay and tuck you in. So let’s go inside” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all got out of the car with Jubal lifting Abigal down from her booster seat, Tyler grabbed his bags and Abigail was running inside to show her mum her hair. Jubal used that chance to take Maggie’s hand in his at the end of the path as he faced her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know that as much as I want you to stay I totally understand if you tell me that you want to take my suv back in to the city and I can get a way home” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every part of Jubal wanted Maggie to stay, he wanted them to go home together to either her place or his, he wanted her to be there with him after he said good night to his kids. But he knew that today was a lot, he hadn’t given her much time to think about joining him to Scarsdale and his kids had definitely been full on and now he was asking her to go in to his ex wives house, he totally understood if she wanted to run. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Yeah?” Maggie raised her eyebrow looking at Jubal and she seen the panic in his eyes when that was her simple answer, she didn’t leave too long of a gap before speaking</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Jubal</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> as sweet as that offer is and as much as I appreciate it and as much as I really don’t want to face your ex wife, there is still nowhere else that I would actually rather be” She took both of Jubal’s hands in her as she squeezed them gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Today</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> was certainly not what I expected it to be but your opening up a huge part of your life to me and I'm not wasting that opportunity. So let’s go inside before your daughter starts shouting looking for you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie knew how much Jubal wanted her to stay she could see it in his eyes, he may be good at hiding things when at work, but when he was with her outside of work and especially today with the kids he had let his guard down and she could see how much it was all meaning to him. Doing this for him meant more than dealing with her own nerves, she wanted to show him that she was all in as much as that scared the hell out of her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Maggie went to step back to let go off his hands Jubal stopped her by gently pulling her closer to him and he leaned down kissing her softly, he was careful not to let it deepen because he knew it had to be a quick kiss. When he pulled back he kept one of Maggie’s hand in his entangling their fingers </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for today, for everything Mags” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was right, Abigail did not disappoint as the young girl appeared at the door shouting to them</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Daddy,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Maggie hurry up” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wonder where she get’s her impatience from” Maggie joked playfully as she walked along the path towards the house </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey I am very patient” Jubal lightly nudged Maggie’s shoulder with his </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm mmm that’s why you are constantly tapping your finger on your belt or biting a pencil in the JOC” Maggie smirked as she seen the surprise on Jubal’s face, she was proving to him more and more that she was paying a lot of attention to him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was pulled inside the house by Abigail before he got a chance to reply to Maggie but he was able to keep Maggie’s hand in his as they stepped inside the house. Sam was standing with Tyler when they stepped in and Jubal smiled softly seeing her </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Hey Sam” He hugged Sam with one arm but he still hadn't let go of Maggie’s hand, she could feel the way h was holding on so she wasn’t going to let go until he was ready or wanted to</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Sam</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I’d like you to meet Maggie……Maggie this is Sam”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie stepped forward a little with her free hand out to shake Sam’s which was taken instantly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s nice to meet you Sam” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Sam smiled looking at Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> nice to meet you too Maggie, I hear you are the one that was finally able to do Abigail’s hair for her” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I hope you don’t mind, she told us she would love her hair like the princess she was colouring and I happened to do them for my sister” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don't mind at all, I'm just hoping her next hair phase is something much easier. Can I get you a glass of wine?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Thank</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you but I'm going to have to say no this time, pain killers don't mix well with wine” Maggie knew that Sam had seen the cut on her head and she also had a feeling that Sam knew the real reason she wasn’t taking that drink was because of Jubal </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was standing by watching Maggie and Sam, he had absolutely no idea how this was going to go but again it was important to him that it went well as he wanted Sam to be okay with Maggie being around the kids again in the future. He felt someone pulling on his hand and he looked to see Abigail </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey baby girl what's up?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will you do bath and story tonight daddy, please?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal looked at Sam and she nodded to say that she was okay with it, he then looked at Maggie who squeezed his hand gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Go,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I’ll be fine here” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry Jubal I’ll keep Maggie company” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn’t sure if leaving his ex wife and current girlfriend alone was a good idea but he didn’t want to disappoint his daughter, but Abigail had heard that as a yes as she went over hugging Maggie’s legs until Maggie hunkered down giving her a proper hug and Abigail smiled </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you Maggie for the park and for my hair”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are very welcome Abigail, goodnight and I hope you have a great day at school tomorrow” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that Jubal lifted Abigail up leaning her over his shoulder making her laugh as he carried her up the stairs that way. He looked back at Maggie smiling when he seen her standing watching them before he disappeared up the stairs. Sam was watching Maggie and Jubal, she couldn't help it as this was her first time seeing Jubal with someone else and now it was just the two of them as Tyler was showering in the other bathroom </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know he’s never brought anyone to meet the kids or me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had been watching Jubal until she couldn't see him anymore and she turned around to face Sam when she heard her speak </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He hasn't? But haven't you guys been divorced for a while?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam lead Maggie in to the living room so that they could sit down and Maggie followed her thanking her for the glass of water that she gave her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have and he’s dated, I'm aware of that. But he’s never brought any of them to meet me, or the kids. In fact I don't think I even knew any of their names”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was surprised by Sam’s words, she knew that Jubal was careful about who he introduced to the kids but she thought that he would have introduced other dates to Sam, she knew that Sam had introduced a couple of dates to him before Alan came along. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I honestly thought you would have met some of them. I hope that you were okay with me being here today with the kids, I know Jubal dropped that on you last minute” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam was really appreciating how respectful Maggie was being of their family set up, other women may have been jealous of the ex wife or been rude to her because she had the kids but Maggie was being so respectful and she had told Maggie about her being the first because she wanted her to know that she clearly meant something to Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was last minute, but he mentioned something about you guys having a couple of rough cases the last couple of weeks, and I'm guessing from the bruise and cut on your head that he really wasn’t joking. I was just glad he was finally getting time to see them and I knew he wouldn't bring anyone around the kids that he didn’t trust” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie lifted her hand gently to the cut when she heard Sam mention it</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> it has definitely been a tough couple of weeks for us all and I know Jubal was really missing the kids, as much as he was loving the phone calls and pictures I knew that he needed and wanted to actually see them” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And he’s been okay? He’s been coping with the stress of it?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie knew that Sam was talking about Jubal’s Alochol addiction, she didn’t want to give away too much because that was up to Jubal to tell her what he wanted to</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“He’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> been okay, been finding ways to cope that are thankfully working for him”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is that the real reason that you didn’t take up my offer of wine?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes. Jubal has no issue with me drinking I just prefer not to and it really wouldn’t mix well with the pain meds they have given me. And after the couple of weeks we have had at work I would rather be there for him than drown my stress in wine” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you would happily never drink in his company again?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie knew that Sam was trying to find out how serious she was about Jubal, especially when their kids were involved, and she totally understood it but she hadn’t been expecting it to be happening so soon, as hard as Sam was trying to hide what she was doing Maggie could see it clearly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If me never drinking again was what was best for Jubal then I’d happily give it up. I'm not here to mess Jubal or your kids about Sam. Us being together will have to be disclosed to our boss soon and Tyler already figured out that I wasn’t just a friend, but we both thought about and talked about this before we started getting serious. We know what’s at risk but we both think it’s worth it” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam should have known that Maggie would have been able to quickly figure out what she was doing with the questioning but just because her and Jubal weren’t married anymore didn’t mean that she didn’t care about him. He was the father of her kids she was always going to care about him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you seem to have made a great impression with the kids, and for what it’s worth, the way that Jubal looked at you when he looked back at you from the stairs, he never looked at me that way “ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie and Sam didn’t realise how long they had been sitting talking until Maggie felt Jubal's hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her chair, neither of them were sure how much of their conversation he had heard </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Sam the kids are in bed waiting for you to go say goodnight” he squeezed Maggie’s shoulder’s gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> ready to go home?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie leaned her head back smiling up at Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sure am” she stood up and came around to stand beside him, the minute that she was close to him Jubal wrapped his arm around her waist gently pulling her in closer to him. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam noticed the way that Jubal said home and that it clearly felt natural to them both but it wasn’t something she was expecting to hear, she was putting the feeling she got down to shock, she stood up facing them both </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie it was lovely to meet you and thank you again for Abigails hair. And Jubal the kids will do their check in tomorrow with you” she smiled as she patted Jubal’s arm as she walked past them to go up and say goodnight to her kids. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal lead Maggie out of the house and they both climbed in to the car, getting comfortable before Jubal started on their journey home. He was kind of quiet for the first minutes, Maggie leaned over resting her hand on his thigh </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey you doing okay over there?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sorry about Sam.. She shouldn't have asked you about the drinking like that or mentioned the way that I look at you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made it clear to Maggie that he had caught the tail end of their conversation and it explained his silence, but she was thankful that he was willing to at least tell her what was bothering him, she squeezed his thigh gently </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jubal, honey, you do not have to apologise for anything. Sam was looking out for you and the kids, I completely understand where she was coming from. I meant what I said though if me ever drinking around you got too much then I would happily give up drinking. As for mentioning the way you look at me, I think that was her way of trying to tell me that I meant something to you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal relaxed hearing Maggie talk, he had himself convinced that what Sam had said would have upset Maggie or made her regret coming with him today or worse made her want to run and end their relationship. He moved his free hand to rest on top of Maggie’s and she turned her hand so that they could entangle their fingers resting them on Jubal’s thigh </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If for some reason I couldn’t handle you drinking I would tell you Mags, I wouldn't hide that from you. I did from Sam, I turned to drink instead of her, I hid everything from her including myself but I'm not doing that with you. And you mean more than just something to me Mags you are a huge part of my life, and I'm hoping today let you see how much you mean to me and how much I trust you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I know you talk to me and don't hide from me, it may take a little pushing to get you to talk but we get there and it’s before any damage is done” Her thumb instinctively ran over the mark that was slowly disappearing from the band on his wrist</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Introducing</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> me to your kids, letting me not only see but be a part of that side of your life, I know that is a huge step for you Jubal. And I appreciate that you kept checking in with me today to make sure that I wasn’t completely freaking out” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s hard at times, but I got reminded in the meeting that I have to be honest with those closest to me and who would be affected by my decisions and that’s you Mags. And I kind of just dropped today on you out of nowhere, and my timing definitely could have been better after the two weeks we've just had at work, but after today I am convinced that my daughter loves you more than me” Jubal pouted playfully teasing Maggie lightly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Today was definitely a surprise but I'm without doubt putting it down as a really good surprise. And hey what can I say us girls have to stick together” Maggie laughed softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know when I was finished reading her story she asked me when I was going to take you back to see her again?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?.. She's an amazing kid, and don't worry she is still very much daddy’s girl, you are that little girl’s hero. And Tyler, he’s a remarkable kid, he’s so sensitive, in a good way, and the kid is extremely smart. He really reminds me a lot of the way that you are now”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Abby is impossible not to love, she’s just so full of love and energy. Tyler is definitely a sensitive kid, I worry that he will get hurt sometimes because of it. But I know that I am extremely lucky that everything I have screwed up in my life that I get to be a dad to those two kids” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had tilted her head to the side and was smiling watching Jubal talk about his kids, he talked about them at work at times, but now it was different, he wasn’t trying to be careful with what he was saying, he was being completely open and vulnerable </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You are a great dad to them Jubal, I seen today how they look at you, they both love you so much and I really mean that.. Although next time we are struggling with a suspect in interrogation can we just let your kids loose on them because dam those kids can question” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal laughed when he heard Maggie, it was the proper laugh that she loved so much and that she had heard a lot of today</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah..</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I maybe down played how many questions they would ask you”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You think?” Maggie laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> they were getting to ask so many questions about their dad and they reminded me so much of you when you are in the zone in the JOC. You just fly around the room asking so many questions that you just about give time for people to respond. When Tyler was asking about me being your girlfriend, the way he spoke before you could reply, and it was like he was having both sides of the conversations, that was just like listening to you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since Jubal had never introduced the kids to anyone from work he had never had the kids compared to that side of him and with how much attention Maggie pays, he was putting that down to be partly because of her job, but if he had of asked Maggie it was simply because of how much attention she pays to Jubal because she loved watching him, he was starting to see more and more of himself in the kids </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know I was convinced the kids had just got everything from Sam, I struggled to see a lot of myself in them, but listening to you now, I'm going back over things and I'm like that was me. I'm now seeing a lot more of me in them” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Abigail jumping in about only being one year older than the number of years we've worked together, I mean she was seriously concentrating on her picture but apparently she still heard our conversation with Tyler.. I mean that is you in the JOC, you hear everything even when we think you aren’t listening to us” Maggie teased playfully about the last bit with him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh you have no idea, kids hear things when they aren't even in the room it’s crazy” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mean like you overheard my conversation with Sam?” Maggie raised her eyebrow playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Erm.. Yeah.. okay.. Maybe I can see where Abby gets it from” Jubal couldn’t help but laugh softly </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They continue their journey back to the city and Maggie tells Jubal that her sister has been asking questions about them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only a few moments of silence in the car before Jubal was breaking that silence as he ran his thumb across Maggie’s hand gently </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You sure that the conversation with Sam hasn't made you want to just run?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie knew that the conversation was bothering Jubal, it made her feel even better now that she hadn't given away anything about how he was coping with the stress from the last two weeks. She knew that Sam was protecting the father of her children but it did feel a little awkward with the conversation </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I promise you that it isn't making me want to run.  Was it a little awkward? Yes. I mean I know she’s going to still care about you, you were married and have two kids together, but asking me about how you were coping with the stress at work, did she really think that I was going to tell her anything?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“With Sam, yes. She has always struggled with the fact that she didn’t know every part of my life or me, but she shouldn't have asked you that. If she was really worried about how I was coping she should have asked me. She should have also asked me not you about you drinking around me. That is none of her business, I get that she may be concerned but that’s our business not hers” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It did feel a little like an interrogation at times, but I'm putting it down to her being concerned about you and who will be around the kids. I did see shock flash across her face when you said about us going home and that neither of us flinched at that thought. You sure that Sam has no feelings there?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie wasn't sure how Jubal was going to react to her question but if he was going to be honest with her then she had to do the same with him. She knew that his sobriety required honesty from both of them. Jubal wasn’t surprised by Maggie’s question as he had noticed the shock expression on Sam’s face at his words, he squeezed her hand gently keeping them resting on his thigh </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sam isn't used to seeing me with anyone else, I haven't introduced her to anyone before or even told her names I don't think”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No you haven't shared names with her” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal raised his eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> she told you that too then huh?” Maggie nodded keeping her eyes on Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sure you don't want to run?” He laughed nervously as he really wished now that he hadn’t left Sam and Maggie alone </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm still not running, don't worry I'm not going to disappear in the middle of the night on you, if it was too much I would tell you straight up here and now” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well Sam was being truthful I didn’t tell her about anyone since her and I got divorced, I mean she knew I was dating, and we did fight over it because she had introduced me to a couple of guys before Alan and she thought that I was lying to her. I was trying to explain to her that I just didn’t feel right introducing her to any of them. I'm always going to have love for Sam as the mother of my kids, but that’s as far as it goes for me Mags and I do think that she's happy with Alan, she wouldn't have gone through with buying a home with him if she wasn’t” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I get it, I mean it is different for you and Sam because you have the kids, but I haven't told my sister about anyone since Jason, she knows that I have gone out on some dates, she may have wanted to send OA a present for getting me to go back out on dates” Maggie rolled her eyes shaking her head</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I know for a fact that I've been talking about you to her these last few weeks because she asked me if there was something going on between us” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal knew that Maggie would understand about him not introducing people to Sam just because he had brief dates with them, she was the mother of his children, he wanted and needed her to always trust him around their kids. He knew that Maggie was the same in some ways as none of them had really heard her talking about dating until lately, but he was surprised to hear her mention talking to her sister about him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A present for OA? Really?” He raised his eyebrow playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please do not encourage her in any way because she will do it” Maggie shook her head laughing </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did you tell your sister when she asked if there was something going on between us?” Jubal couldn't believe how nervous he actually felt asking that question but he knew how close Maggie was to her sister and how much it would mean if she was telling her about them </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I told her that it was not something I was going to discuss via text message but that I would fill her in on our next FaceTime” Maggie felt a little nervous admitting to Jubal that she had been talking to her sister, she really hadn’t noticed that she was talking about him so much until her sister asked the question </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did your sister react to that answer?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“She's been trying to FaceTime ever since I sent that message two nights ago” Maggie laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“but</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> with work I haven't had the chance to”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And what are you going to tell her?” Seriously Jubal had no idea why the hell he felt like such a dam teenager asking these questions </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Well that all depends on you..” Maggie kept her eyes on Jubal and she seen the look of confusion on his face, she would also swear that he seemed nervous</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> mean are you okay with me telling my sister about us, we haven't really talked about it, we knew, well hoped that we would reach this point”  Now Maggie was talking a little faster with nerves </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mags I just introduced you to my kids and ex wife, and they know now that you are my girlfriend, I am all in, so if you want to tell your sister then trust me I am more than okay with it. I know how close you two are”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You know for two people that agreed that we are too old to be using the terms girlfriend and boyfriend we haven't really come up with alternatives” Maggie laughed softly and she ran her free hand along Jubal’s arm</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> want to tell Mel, we don't keep things from each other, we haven't since we were kids so I really want to let her in on this part of my life. You just maybe don't want to be in the room when I tell her” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal raised his eyebrow looking at Maggie a little nervous still</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> think she is going to react badly?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head laughing softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“No..</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> she is going to squeal a little too high for my eardrums and then she is going to ask so many questions that it will make it seem like Tyler and Abigail didn’t ask any at all” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal laughed relaxing now, Maggie wanting to tell her sister was making him feel so happy because for her to be telling Mel meant that she really was in this with him too, maybe her feelings for him were stronger than he first thought </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait really?… Then yeah I am sorry you can handle that FaceTime on your own, I'm not sure anyone could or should handle that many questions” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh nice Jubal, so you are just going to leave me on my own to answer them” Maggie was teasing him playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I’m not sure I should get in between a sister telling her only sister about a new boyfriend especially not when an FBI agent is warning me that she will ask too many questions” He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> be there for you in the aftermath” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Now Maggie was the one who couldn't stop the laugh</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah?</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> That might require my favourite Mexican food and ice cream because it is going to be one long FaceTime” Maggie squeezed Jubal’s hand gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> it is a conversation that I am looking forward to having” she smiled honestly at him to show that this time she really wasn’t joking and that she genuinely was looking forward to telling her sister about Jubal and what he meant to her now </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I can have your favourite Mexican food and ice cream sitting ready for the end of your call” Jubal smiled as he glanced at Maggie before back at the road</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> still okay for us spending the night together or do you need time away to recover?” He teased playfully </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I could ask you the same thing since you are the one that left your ex wife and girlfriend alone in the same room” Maggie couldn't help but tease him, she wanted him to try and worry less about her conversation with Sam</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> yes I am still okay for us spending tonight together, we can stay at your’s, Isobel text to say that I didn’t have to come in tomorrow unless we got a case, I'm guessing OA and Stuart got the same message, and I'm also guessing that you have to go in?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was glad to hear that Isobel was giving the agents some time off after everything they had been through</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> do. But it actually shouldn't be an all day thing, so the sooner I go in the sooner that I get back home to hopefully enjoy time off, of course it all depends on whether we get a case or not. Let’s hope they can give us tomorrow off” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were all exhausted and really needing the day off from work, Jubal wished that he had all day off but he knew that Isobel had been watching him closely on this last case so he didn’t want to ask for the day off just because Maggie had the day off. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie and Jubal relax in bed at Jubal’s apartment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of their journey back to Jubal’s apartment was spent in a comfortable silence, both were thinking about the day that they had just spent together and how much both had really enjoyed it. When they got inside Jubal’s apartment Maggie realised that she was starting to get used to spending her night with Jubal and especially at his place, they had formed a small routine already, Jubal taking their guns and putting them away in his safe, Maggie getting changed into comfortable clothes usually his hoodie or t-shirt and then them just relaxing. Maggie shook her head as she thought about how comfortable their routine had gotten </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t know about you but I could really just crawl in to bed rather than relaxing on the couch tonight?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie leaned against the counter as she watched Jubal closing his safe and he turned to face her </span>  <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> has been a long case and today has certainly been eventful so bed right now sounds good, why don’t you go on ahead and I’ll join you in a few minutes” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal walked towards Maggie as he was talking and when he finished talking he leaned down kissing her softly drawing a soft hum from Maggie’s lips as she smiled after the kiss and lay her hand on his chest </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sounds perfect I’ll see you in a few minutes”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie ran her hand along Jubal’s arm and squeezed his hand gently before letting go as she walked past him and headed towards his bedroom. When she got inside the bedroom she changed into her shorts and one of Jubal’s T-shirt's and she climbed in to the side of the bed that had slowly become hers, she checked her phone as she hadn’t checked it the whole time she had been with Jubal’s kids. Jubal had locked up his apartment and he grabbed a bottle of water and headed towards his bedroom, he stopped himself at the door to his room, seeing Maggie laying in his bed on her phone brought a large smile to his face. This was something he wanted to get used to seeing. He stripped down to his boxers and he climbed in to the bed and let out a groan as he relaxed his body in to the bed closing his eyes </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was still on her phone when Jubal slid in to the bed beside her, she raised her eyebrow chuckling when she heard his groan</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> okay there old man?” She teased playfully looking at him laying beside her </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">He opened his eyes hearing her, looking over at her as he poked her side gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I am not that much older than you, it just feels like it’s been days from I've actually lay in bed” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie ran her fingers through Jubal’s hair slowly as he moved closer to her laying his head almost on her pillow by her side as she was sitting up against the headboard</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> are still older though” she chuckled as she leaned over kissing his head</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> haven't really been able to relax until we seen Kristen for ourselves today, so I don't really think you can call what we were all doing the last few nights sleeping”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had closed his eyes feeling Maggie’s fingers in his hair, he was thankful for such short hair as it meant her fingertips were running along his scalp slowly and that was relaxing him even more. He knew that if anyone seen them right now they would not believe that he was almost using Maggie as a pillow and cuddling with her, he couldn't explain it, there was just something about her that brought out this side of him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm that's true. I hope Stuey is actually getting some rest, have you heard from any of them?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was smiling as she watched Jubal basically snuggle in closer to her, but that just made her heart fill with more love for him as she knew that he was like this with her because he completely trusted her and that meant so much to her. She moved her hand that was holding the phone to rest on her stomach so that Jubal could see her screen as well, she was still running her fingers along his scalp as she could feel him relaxing more against her </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I had a few messages from Stuart, a few too many for someone who is apparently just Kristen’s partner” Maggie laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“and</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Kristen checked in before falling asleep, she is hoping that they let her home tomorrow, so I told her to let me know when she got home and I would come visit her” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seeing someone you care about getting hurt like that will bring your feelings to the surface, I'm not sure how much longer he will be able to hide them, I also want him to know to not be afraid to act on those feelings. I would say tell Kristen if she needs anything to just let any of us know but that might give away that your currently in bed beside me” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie didn’t have to see Jubal’s face to know that he was smirking as she could actually hear it in his voice, she set her phone screen down on her stomach</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm not sure Kristen wants to know that her boss, our boss, is laying half naked, using me as a pillow right now” Now Maggie also had a smirk on her face </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal tilted his head a little looking up at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> not sure she would believe you even if you did tell her” he laughed softly </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don't think they would believe me if I told them that the man who can shout out orders in the JOC can be really sweet and affectionate at home?” The smirked hadn’t left Maggie’s face as she leaned down kissing Jubal softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was about to respond when he felt Maggie’s lips against his, he gently pulled her down the bed so that she was laying beside him rather than sitting up. He broke the kiss when the need for air became too much, he had moved so that he was laying on his side and Maggie was on her side facing him as he brushed her hair from her face </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm not sure they would believe you and I also know you wouldn’t want to tell them because you want to keep it to yourself, same way that I want to keep to myself the fact that you seem to really like wearing my clothes” He whispered against her lips as he ran his hand along her side pulling her closer to him </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Hmm… That’s true, I do like that I get to be the only one that sees this side of you” She smiled as she ran her hand along his arm to his neck, letting her thumb brush lazily along his jawline</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I do really enjoy wearing your clothes, their comfortable and they smell of you” Maggie lay her forehead gently against Jubal’s as she closed her eyes just enjoying getting to be this close to him, her thumb still brushing along his jawline</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> planning on talking to Stuart about having feelings for a co-worker since you've been there?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>To anyone else it may seem strange that they were laying this close to each other, so intimately but still talking about their friends. Jubal loved when he got to see Maggie unguarded like this, he noticed that he got to see it a lot when she got really tired, he pulled the covers up around them, keeping his forehead pressed lightly against hers as he ran his hand along her back slowly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Well his feelings are for his partner, mine are for one of my agents, slightly different” he joked lightly as he pressed a soft almost lazy kiss to Maggie’s lips</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> think he would actually talk to me though? Considering I'm his boss, which means I’m the one they would have to officially disclose to if anything did happen between them”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was really starting to love the time that her and Jubal got just laying like this, being close, neither wanting to take their hands off each other, the lazy kisses, to her it was showing how much they trusted and cared for each other</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You know</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that we respect you as a boss and always will, but I know that Stuart, Kristen and OA see you as more than just a boss. If something was to happen between them would you make them disclose straight away, you know considering we haven't disclosed yet to Isobel?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled hearing Maggie’s words, they meant a lot to him because he considered OA, Kristen and Stuey friends and not just work colleagues and he shook his head gently causing their noses to brush against each other as he heard her question about disclosing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> wouldn't make them disclose until they were sure they had something to disclose. That’s why I want to talk to Stuey, I know he doesn’t have a lot of people here in New York other than his sister.. Speaking of us disclosing, we might have to do that soon, I think Isobel has a hunch that something is going on between us” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was surprised to hear Jubal’s words about Isobel, she could feel that he was a little nervous telling her and she totally understood that because he had no idea how she was going to react</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Then</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I think you should talk to Stuart, you both seem to have a lot of time for each other and I'm sure that he would appreciate having a male to talk to about this kind of thing….And what make’s you think Isobel has a hunch about us?” She pulled her head back a little so that she could look into his eyes, as her thumb ran along his jawline again </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I’ll try to talk to Stuey in a situation that he knows it’s not about work” When he felt Maggie pull her head back from him Jubal wasn’t sure what to expect, he opened his eyes to find brown eyes watching him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> has been watching me really closely this case, and I could feel her watching me especially if you were in the JOC” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Like when you went quiet over coms when OA couldn't find me so Isobel had to step in?” Jubal nodded his head hearing Maggie’s question, he should have known that Maggie would have known exactly why Isobel had to step in</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I don't want you getting in trouble with Isobel or anything stopping us from working together, so if you think we should disclose to Isobel then that’s what we will do”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had proven today by introducing Maggie to his kids and Sam that he was all in, and the fact that Maggie had agreed to meet them and wanted to tell her sister he knew that was her way of showing that she was all in. But disclosing to work was different it wasn’t something that either of them had to do before, but she had surprised Jubal with how quickly she committed to whatever meant he wouldn't be compromised at work with his boss </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“So you would disclose that easily just to keep me from being compromised at work?” Maggie nodded and Jubal leaned in kissing her slowly but passionately only breaking the kiss when air was required</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can wait another few days to see if Isobel does know because we can tell her that we were waiting until we got serious. And we are serious I know we are, I just want to keep this to us for any other bit longer without being watched at work” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal didn’t want Maggie to think that he wasn’t ready to disclose or that he didn’t think they were serious, he was just really enjoying that they were able to sneak in brief moments at work when they needed or wanted, but once they disclose they will be getting watched that little bit closer. Maggie smiled softly watching Jubal and she leaned up pressing her lips to his forehead leaving them there for a few minutes </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I get it, I know why you want to wait even a few more days. We can wait until we see if Isobel does know anything about us and then we can disclose. Until then we can still steal our moments together at work without people watching” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal rolled on to his back taking Maggie with him gently as she snuggled in to his side, laying her hand on his chest after she had fixed the covers over them and she pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Jubal ran his fingers through Maggie’s hair slowly as he held her as close to him as possible and he kissed her head </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That sounds like the perfect plan to me” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t take Maggie long to fall asleep, they had really only been coming home for naps during this case but their case was closed, Kristen was doing good and was getting home tomorrow and she had spent the day with the man who she was sure had no idea that she was in love with him and she got to meet his kids, it had been a long but great day. She felt safe and comfortable in Jubal’s embrace, the heat from his body and feeling his heartbeat under her hand had her falling asleep before she could even reply to him. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubal heads in to work, Maggie goes back to her own apartment for the firs time in a while and she pays Kristen a visit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay in update, hopefully will get back to more regular updates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jubal had fallen asleep not that long after Maggie the night before, they were both exhausted, he was surprised they hadn’t just fallen asleep the minute they got in to bed. He was thankful that he had woken a few minutes before his alarm as it meant that he could turn it off and stop it from waking Maggie. When he turned off his alarm he smiled watching Maggie who had moved in her sleep and was curled up on the pillow beside him, he brushed her hair from her face to behind her ear being careful not to wake her. Waking up beside her was becoming his favourite view in the morning, she just looked so relaxed and peaceful laying there beside him which made her even more beautiful to him. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This was his least favourite part though, having to get out of bed and leave Maggie laying there, he didn’t want to wake her, he wanted to be able to have the day off so that they could enjoy the day together but he was so thankful that she completely understood why he had to go in this morning. He carefully got out for the bed and wrapped the covers around Maggie as he went in to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once he had showered, gotten dressed and finished his cup of coffee he came in to the bedroom to get a jacket before leaving. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had woken reaching out her arm she found that the bed beside her was empty and a little cool which meant that Jubal had been up for a while, she opened her eyes when she heard noises in the room and she smiled when she seen Jubal standing at his closet </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey there….” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was lifting out his jacket when he heard Maggie speak and he turned around smiling seeing her, she looked even more beautiful now, she was laying on his pillow with the covers up around her, her hair sprawled out over his pillow </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Mmm Good morning” He walked over sitting on the edge of the bed as he leaned down and kissed her softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Sorry</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I didn’t mean to waken you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You didn’t” She smiled as she ran her hand along his arm that was closest to her, she moved her hand to his chest and she tugged on his shirt bringing him down to her as she kissed him again</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Good</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> morning to you too” she smiled against his lips </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know you really don't make leaving you an easy thing to do” Jubal smirked as he ran his fingers through her hair slowly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I wasn’t aware I was meant to be making it easy” She now had her own smirk as she lay admiring the man that was leaning over her, he was resting one arm behind her back so that he was laying over her a little </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh so you’re intentionally making it hard for me to go to work?” Jubal raised his eyebrow playfully</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just giving you a reason to get through the meetings as quick as you can” She chuckled softly as she cupped his cheek with her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was about to reply when his phone pinged with a message, he slid it off his holder on his belt. Maggie thought that it was Isobel that had text him until she seen the smile on his face and the extra almost twinkle in his eye, which had her raising her eyebrow </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm really hoping that a message from Isobel isn't the reason you are smiling like that” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal’s attention was drawn away from the message that he was looking at when he heard Maggie’s words</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can promise that it is definitely not a message from Isobel, it might be one of my favourite messages” Jubal turned the phone to show Maggie the picture that Sam had sent him, it was of Abigail before she went to school and the young girl had a large smile on her face with her hair still in the french plait and the message read</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Abigail</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> wants you to thank Maggie for her, her hair stayed in so she gets to wear it like this to school’</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie wasn't sure what to expect when she heard Jubal but she totally understood the smile on his face when she seen the picture as it had drawn a large smile from her as well</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> so glad that it stayed in for her.. She really is such a cute kid, look at that smile” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal leaned down as he kissed Maggie slowly but with so much passion, trying to convey everything that he was feeling right now in the kiss as he really couldn't find the words to express it, so he was going to let his actions speak for him. The kiss was only broke when they both had to break desperately for air, both breathing a little heavier, but Jubal didn’t pull back completely he brushed his nose against Maggie’s placing small kisses to her lips trying to catch his breath </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for making my baby girl so happy” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for letting me see that part that of your life honey” Maggie smiled caressing his cheek gently, Jubal was quiet for a minute, Maggie knew he was just processing everything that was happening, it was new for him, she was the first person he had introduced to Sam and the kids so he wasn’t used to messages like this and he was taking it as a sign that Abby really did love her time with Maggie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go…If you sit there any longer you aren't going to want to leave” Maggie spoke softly as she moved her hand to his neck </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I already don't want to leave” Jubal chuckled softly as he stole one more quick kiss from her lips</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> will let you know when I am finished up and you can let me know where you are.. I’ll see you later” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal reluctantly stood up and he fixed his shirt and slid on his jacket keeping his eyes on Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> should try and get some more sleep when you can” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Even if I don't sleep I am very relaxed just laying here so I'm in no rush to move” Maggie wasn’t one for laying in bed doing nothing she was usually a very active person, but she really meant it when she said about how comfortable she was  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I hopefully won't be too long, this meeting should be pretty straight forward..If Kristen get’s home you can text to let me know” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will keep you posted on anything… Go or you are going to be late” Maggie laughed as Jubal finally made his way towards the door, he looked back at her once more before he left, grabbing his gun, Bluetooth ear piece and his keys and finally left his apartment. As much as he really didn’t feel like spending the morning in a meeting he couldn't stop the smile on his face as he thought back to the picture of his daughter this morning and the smile that was on her face because of his girlfriend, he really was in a good mood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie lay on in bed for a while just thinking back to yesterday, her time with Jubal and his kids, falling asleep with him last night and getting to see him before he had to head in to work, she had no idea if Jubal had any idea how hard she was falling for him. After a while Maggie got up and showered washing her hair thankful she still had some clean clothes at Jubal’s place, she got dressed and packed up her things taking them home so that she could clean them. She realised when she was home that it had been a while from she had actually spent time there, it had been better for them to stay at Jubal’s place lately. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was about to phone and check in with Kristen when she got a message from the woman in question</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Got</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> home from hospital, family driving me a little crazy, would love if you could visit even if only for a little bit, they won’t leave unless they know that I have company’ Maggie chuckled softly reading the message, she knew that Kristen’s family would be fussing over her after everything but she also knew that they would be driving Kristen crazy, she decided to keep the message short</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Tell</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> your family you will have company in less than fifteen minutes’ </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie locked up at her place and headed over to Kristen’s, while on the way she sent Jubal a message</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> hope your meetings aren't too painful, I am on my way to see Kristen she got home. You can let me know when you are finished up’ She had just hit send on the message when she arrived at Kristen’s apartment, Maggie knocked the door and smiled when Kristen opened it almost instantly </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh thank God, thank you so much for coming over. It was the only way they would agree to leave”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Maggie could say anything she was faced with Kristen’s parents who were hugging her without warning, she spoke with them briefly before telling them that she was happy to spend time with Kristen and that she knew the team wanted to come visit her too so that their daughter wouldn’t be on her own. Happy that their daughter would have help they finally left leaving Kristen and Maggie on their own </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am so sorry about my parents they can be full on” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head as she joined Kristen on her couch</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't have to apologise for them, they just care about you, I get it. You have been through a lot and they just wanted to see for themselves that you have people here that really care about you and will be there for you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am sure you had plans with your day off, you don't have to spend your day off here”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was planning on coming to see you today when you text to say that you were up to company so trust me it’s not a bother being here.. How are you feeling?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm honestly feeling good, the doctor said that I am a fast healer so that would help me a lot with this” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just make sure to take your time though, you have been through a lot and the team will be there for you no matter what” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stuart was texting to check in he erm, he was saying about getting a new partner?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was wondering if Stuart had told her yet, she knew that it was best to come from him since they were partners </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“She’s</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> not his new partner, she’s just helping us out until you are back, but you are going to be Stuart’s partner when you get back in the field”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen looked down at her hands nervous before looking back at Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> what if Stuart realises that she would be a better partner for him?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know that Stuart loves having you as his partner that hasn't changed, he told Emily that their partnership would be temporary, that you would be back. Emily knows she’s here on temporary assignment, she didn't get off on good terms”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen raised her eyebrow hearing Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> what happened?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First let me make us a coffee, your parents told me to help myself so..” Maggie chuckled when she seen Kristen rolling her eyes about her parents, when she was in the kitchen she text Stuart to tell him that Kristen was home and that if he wanted to come visit she would be there for a while. Maggie came back over to the couch and handed Kristen her coffee as she sat back down beside her </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Thank you… So come on you have made me wait long enough” Kristen laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> happened with Emily?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well we were sitting doing paperwork trying to keep busy while we waited on news about you, and we heard someone at your desk and we find her standing there, she had no idea that she was sent because you were in hospital, and Jubal hadn’t given us a heads up as he didn’t have time, so it wasn’t exactly the best start for her”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen couldn’t help but chuckle softly listening to Maggie as she sipped her coffee</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> who was the one that got to give Jubal the hard time over that?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“That would have been me” Maggie laughed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> we that predictable?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Like you said we have all become family so it’s what family do” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubal and Stuart talk in the car as they go to visit Kristen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meetings that morning were taking much longer than Jubal had wanted, Isobel was using the chance for them to catch up on everything and to check in on the team and how they were all doing after what happened with Kristen and how Emily was fitting in. He came out of Isobel's office and he smiled reading Maggie’s message and he was about to reply to her when he seen Stuart sitting at his desk. He walked over and leaned against Stuart’s desk </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hey Steuy, what you doing here Isobel gave you all the day off?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The idea of coming in and keeping busy with paperwork sounded better than sitting at home”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know that Kristen is doing okay, she will be okay and will be back to work in the JOC soon” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Staurt nodded hearing Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know, it’s just Kristen is my…......partner”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal seen and heard the hesitation when Stuart called Kristen his partner</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> she’ll be back as your partner when she is ready to be back in the field, but that doesn't have to change things between you both” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie text to say that she was with Kristen and that she was feeling up to company” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal could see that Stuart was looking a little nervous and unsure of himself which wasn’t like him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you want to go see her but you’re afraid that it’s over stepping?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Her and Maggie are friends, they’ve known each other longer and I’m not sure they would actually be okay with me joining them” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I want to check in with Kristen so why don’t you finish up here and we can head over to Kristen’s apartment together” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stuart didn’t have to be told twice, he was already shutting down his computer as he listened to Jubal, this was giving him the perfect reason and support to go see Kristen. He stood up when he was ready and he looked at Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You sure you’re good to leave?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I was finished up here for the day so trust me it’s all good man” he left out the part where it meant that he was going to see Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“C’mon,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> let’s go” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal stood up and he slid his phone back on to his holder, he was going to text Maggie but then he decided that he would surprise her with his presence. They made their way to Jubal’s suv as he knew where Kristen lived so he said that he would drive. They had been travelling in a comfortable silence until Stuart broke the silence</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You think it’s appropriate for me to turn up with flowers or is that not a good idea?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal glanced at Stuart before back at the road, he could see how nervous the agent was and that confirmed to him that Maggie was right, Stuey definitely had feelings for Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can say that they are from the team if that makes it easier for you, but you should maybe bring them from yourself and tell Kristen why you are bringing them” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What you mean why I’m bringing them? I’m bringing them because she’s my partner and she got injured” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal decided that now was a good time to chat with Stuey as he couldn’t run away</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I’m</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> speaking as your friend here and not your boss... But I know you care for Kristen as more than just your partner” Jubal seen Stuart was about to deny it so he continued before the other man could interrupt him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> seen your face at the hospital when we had to leave, I also seen how worried you were about her.. You haven’t missed your chance with her, my advice is don’t let work stand in the way of that” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“So I was really that obvious huh?” Stuey ran his hand through his hair</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Shouldn’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you be telling me not to act on those feelings since we would have to report it to you?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You would only have to report it to me when you guys were in a relationship and that would take time, so you can say you didn’t disclose until you guys were sure” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stuart was surprised by Jubal, he was convinced that the man would have been telling him to not act on his feelings for Kristen but here he was supporting it </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What if Kristen doesn’t feel the same way? That would screw up our partnership, she may lose her trust in me as her partner” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not saying you have to go in there and declare your love to her, just don’t let the job stand in the way, maybe find a reason for you guys to spend time together outside of work. Her not being your partner right now works in your favour” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Stuart raised an eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“How’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that working in my favour? It means we’ve less time together” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because that gives you a reason to spend time with her outside of work, tell her your checking in, or that you miss working together so it’s the perfect reason to spend time together outside of work” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know I didn’t take your for the romantic kind to act on feelings?” Stuart couldn’t help but joke a little as the nerves had now started to settle </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You tell anyone and I’m going to totally deny it” Jubal laughed joking with him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know that I have a lot of time for your Stuey and I think the world of Kirsten and I know you are still settling back in to New York so I didn’t want you to think you’re alone” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me Jubal” Stuey laughed softly, he really was so thankful for Jubal’s friendship right now as it felt so good to talk about his feelings with someone he trusted</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> think Maggie might know I have feelings for Kristen” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal knew he couldn’t tell Stuey that he was right because that would give away that he and Maggie had talked about this and that may hint to more than just their friendship so he knew he had to be careful with his response </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If Maggie does know you have feelings for Kristen I can promise you that she will not say anything to Kristen or OA about it. She will let you decide what you do with those feelings, her texting for you to come over is her way of giving you time with Kristen” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Which means she has to be okay with the idea of me acting on those feelings right? I know Kristen looks up to Maggie a lot and values her opinion so I want Maggie to know I would be good to Kristen if she did feel the same way” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie would support you and Kristen, she may warn you not to mess her around but I mean OA and you would do that if Maggie was to start dating someone right?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah definitely man we are family, no one can hurt one of us and get away with it so I would definitely help OA in warning that guy to not mess Maggie about” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal couldn’t help the smile that he had hearing how protective Stuey was of Maggie even though it meant it was going to be him they were warning. Jubal stopped at a flower shop close to Kristen’s apartment </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jump out and pick up some flowers, and we can say they are from the team” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stuart smiled jumping out of the suv as he went and picked out a bouquet of flowers for Kristen. He was thankful for Jubal’s chat, it felt so good to have someone to talk to and he wasn’t feeling nervous any more about seeing Kristen. He climbed back in to the car holding on to the bouquet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal found a parking space close to Kristen apartment building and he lead the way to her apartment knocking on her door. Maggie and Kristen were chatting about things outside of work, she was trying to find out if Kristen had been looking for dates when they heard the knock at the door and Maggie looked at Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You okay if I answer that?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen nodded</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Did</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you invite someone over?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie chuckled as she walked towards the door,</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> may have thought some company would be good for us all” she opened the door and was surprised with who was standing facing her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Jubal!”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal couldn’t help the smirk that was on his face as he knew that he had totally surprised her, Kristen was watching and she raised her eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> do you seem surprised I thought you invited him?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal leaned to the side grabbing Stuey by the arm pulling him to the door</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Maggie</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> invited your partner I just tagged along” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie stepped aside to let Jubal and Stuart inside the apartment and she couldn’t help the smile on her face seeing Jubal. Even though it was only this morning that she had seen him it felt so much longer </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen unaware of how happy her boss and friend seemed to be seeing each other she looked at the flowers and Stuart </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> guys really didn’t have to bring me those, they are beautiful, thank you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Stuart smiled honestly seeing Kristen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> couldn’t show up empty handed, is there somewhere you want me to set them?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen stood up and came over taking the flowers from Stuart as she smiled smelling them</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“They</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> really are so beautiful.. I’ll put them in a vase” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Here let me help you” Stuey smiled as he followed Kristen in to the kitchen area holding the flowers again when Kristen handed them to him so that she could get the vase </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie and Jubal made their way over to couch and sat down giving Stuey time with Kristen and Maggie smiled speaking lowly to Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you just wanted to tag along huh?” She smirked playfully </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well Stuey seemed lost in his world so I thought driving him here would give me the chance to talk to him and it also meant that I got to come see you so it was a win win for me” Jubal was sitting at the end of the couch and had turned his body to face Maggie resting his arm along the back of the couch, to Kristen and Stuey it would look totally normal, to Jubal it meant he got to be close to Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I’m really glad that you decided to tag along, it was a really nice surprise” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie and Jubal were pulled out of their own conversation when they seen Kristen and Stuart make their way towards them with Kristen speaking</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Maggie</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> saved me from my family because they were starting to drive me a little crazy” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s what family is for, now you just get to have your work family here to fuss over you instead” Jubal joked playfully as he watched Kristen sit down the other side of Maggie and Stuey took up the seat closet to Kristens end of the couch </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“At least with you guys I can do some things for myself, well apart from make coffee since Maggie wouldn’t let me do that” Kristen spoke in a playful tone </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey! I was under strict orders from your parents, I was afraid they would show up to make sure that I was taking good care of you” Maggie laughed softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well since we are here to help you out, have you guys had lunch maybe we can order in some food if you feel up to it?” Stuart looked at Kristen as he spoke nervously, both Jubal and Maggie picked up on the nervous tone but Kristen was just so glad to see her partner that she hadn’t noticed </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know lunch actually sounds really good, if you are all sure you can stay? I mean I’m sure you three have better things to do” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was going to say that he and Maggie had to leave but he seen the look from Stuey and knew he needed them there, so Jubal smiled looking at them</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Have</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I ever said no to food and I’m not sure any of us know what to actually do with a day off” Jubal joked playfully making the others laugh</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If Jubal refuses food check that he is feeling okay” Kristen joked looking at Stuey speaking to him making Maggie and Stuey laugh even more </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, I am still your boss” Jubal raised his eyebrow joking with them </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Were not at work so you are just one of us now” Kristen smiled this time with no joking and Maggie looked at Jubal with a soft smile as she knew those words would mean a lot to him. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kristen, Stuart, Maggie and Jubal all have lunch together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ordered lunch and sat back relaxing as they waited on the food to arrive, Stuart was starting to really relax the more that everyone talked. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“So Jubal I heard you got on the wrong side of Maggie?” Kristen smirked playfully looking at Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was trying her best not to laugh as she could see the confusion on Jubal’s face and she knew he was trying to figure out if she had told Kristen about them, but before either could speak Kristen continued </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bringing in Emily without telling them!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was on my way to tell them but Emily was already there and introducing herself” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I’m not sure that could be called introducing” Stuart laughed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“OA</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> didn’t introduce himself and Maggie was too pissed at Jubal to introduce herself” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> was not that bad” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s just say I do no want to get on your bad side... ever” Stuart joked playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you introduce yourself to Emily eventually?” Kristen looked at Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I got around to it” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mean after the case was over you finally did” Jubal had that smirk on his face looking at Maggie and his words just made Kristen chuckle </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What can I say I had to stand by Kristen as the only other female agent, you two had each other and OA. Me, I was on my own so I had to protect the girl code” Maggie laughed softly but her words actually meant a lot to Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So basically never get between you and the girl code and I should be safe?” Stuart asked looking at Maggie and Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yep and hurt one of us you hurt both of us” Kristen spoke confidently with a soft smile </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See when it’s two FBI agents saying that it has a lot more meaning” Stuart chucked softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry I wouldn't harm you Stuart, you’re one of us now” Maggie smiled, she knew that Kirsten was just enjoying their chat but she was also trying to let Stuart know that he was part of their family now </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You will also find out how protective we are when one of us starts dating anyone” Kristen looked at Stuart as she spoke </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay maybe don't scare the guy before he brings anyone around to meet us” Jubal shook his head laughing </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is that why you haven't brought anyone to meet us Jubal, you don't trust us around them?” Kristen raised her eyebrow teasing Jubal playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had to hide the smirk on her face as she watched Jubal, Stuart was enjoying getting to see how they interacted outside of work, he seen how close they all were, he knew that he didn’t want to do anything that would screw this up </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You mean introduce someone to you and Ian so that Ian can remind me not to get emotionally attached and for you to befriend her through questioning?” Jubal was trying not to glance at Maggie as he kept his attention on Kristen as he answered her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ian would just tell you to swipe right, date her for a week and move on” Kristen was now laughing </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait.. hang on are you two being serious?” Maggie looked at both Jubal and Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ian who you hardly hear speaking about his personal life has actually said that to you both?” Stuart was just as surprised as Maggie</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I think his words were</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘swipe</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> right, swipe left, there’s no upside in getting emotionally attached’… It was a case we were working on, there was only me, him and Kris in the conference room” Jubal laughed seeing the expression on Maggie and Stuarts face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't be going to Ian for sensible relationship advice” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey how do you think I felt I had to rely on Jubal, Ian and Lee for advice about dating before Maggie came along” Kristen joked lightly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You make that sound like we gave you the worst advice ever” Jubal raised his eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> thought we were of good help to you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Running background checks and offering to threaten him was not exactly what I call helping” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie now couldn't hold back the laugh as she looked at Kristen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> it helps when I first started dating again OA offered to go to the same restaurant or bar that I was meeting the date in” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait really?” Again Kristen was laughing while talking </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“See now that I can actually picture though” Stuart laughed but it was the truth</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> seen how protective OA is of you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you sure OA didn’t actually show up?” Kristen looked at Maggie as she spoke </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sure.. I had to ring him when my date was over and one of the nights I could hear his sister in the background” Maggie laughed softly as she leaned back against the couch enjoying that her head was now close to Jubal’s arm and it just looked friendly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was listening to them all wondering how they were going to react when he and Maggie told them about them dating, he knew they would understand why they waited to tell them but were they going to be okay with them dating? Stuart and Kristen knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt Maggie and they knew that there was no way that Maggie would hurt him it just wasn’t in her nature. Jubal was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the knock at Kristen’s door and he stood up</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I’ll </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">grab the food” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Here I’ll help you with setting the food out and getting drinks” Stuart offered as he stood up and he asked Kristen where he would find everything they needed leaving Kristen and Maggie on their own. Maggie watched Kristen and she seen the smile on her face </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you don’t mind that I invited Stuart over then?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen shook her head smiling</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> really nice to see him, and to have you all here it’s really helped me just relax and look forward to getting back there with you guys at work” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was watching Kristen closely, she seen the way the other woman watched Stuart, did Kristen have feelings for Stuart as well? Maggie was starting to think that she did.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know we will call and check in with you and hang out as much as we can, and I'm sure Stuart will be more than happy to come keep you company.. I mean I know OA and I would be happy to do that if it was us in your situation” Maggie was trying to play it off as them being together as partners when she was really trying to give them a reason to spend time together outside of work </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sure that Stuart will be busy with work and will have better things to do with his time off” Kristen was focused on Maggie so they hadn’t seen Jubal and Stuart were right behind them now </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What am I doing with my time off?” Stuart asked as he had heard his name and he handed Kristen her plate of food before sitting back down in the seat he had been in before holding his own food </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal sat back down beside Maggie handing her her plate of food, their fingers briefly brushing drawing a smile from Maggie as she looked at Jubal before over at Stuart</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> told Kristen that you would be more than happy to keep her company when she felt up to it” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But I told Maggie that I'm sure that you have better things to do with your time off” Kirsten couldn't look at Stuart as she was thinking that he was going to agree that he did have better things to do. Jubal was trying to hide his smirk as he started to eat as he knew exactly what Maggie was up to </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’d be more than happy to come hang out with you when you feel up to company, you just have to send me a text and I'll be here” Stuart smiled honestly as he looked at Kristen and seeing him smiling like that had Kristen smiling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal looked at Maggie who was smirking as it was clear to both her and Jubal that both Kristen and Stuart had feelings for each other, and they had no idea that Jubal and Maggie both knew about both their feelings. When they were outside the office they were all relaxed and especially in this situation it was why they all thought that the feelings were being well hid. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stuart couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Kristen actually wanted him to hang out with her outside of work, if it had of been Jubal left alone with Kristen he would have swore the other man had planned this as this was part of their conversation in the car but he knew at no time had Kristen and Jubal been left alone to talk. Stuart was really enjoying getting to know the others more as they were all talking much more openly as they were relaxed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jubal did you get to go and see your kids yesterday?” Stuart look at Jubal as he asked, he knew the man had mentioned at the hospital about going to see his kids </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had to take a mouthful of her food to hide the smile on her face as she thought back to yesterday. Jubal glanced out of the side of his eyes at Maggie so quickly that no one but her would have noticed and he smiled as he answered Stuart </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did, I headed there from the hospital. I had forgotten how much energy a six year old can have though. My daughter was hyper the whole visit but it was perfect” Jubal had a large smile on his face as he spoke about the kids but he was also thinking about the way that Maggie had been with his kids</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How’s Tyler he still be a heart breaker?” Kristen asked jokingly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal raised his eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> do you think that he’s a heart breaker?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie laughed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Because</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> he looks like you and aren't all guys heartbreakers?” Maggie hadn’t realised what she had said about Tyler looking like Jubal, but Jubal had noticed straight away and he had to fight hard to hide his smirk. Thankfully Kristen and Stuart were too busy laughing to have noticed </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie’s right, I think most guys at my school were proud of being heart breakers” Kristen agreed with her friend easily </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think you’ll find that girls can also be heart breakers” Stuart spoke to the three sitting on the couch </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now that sounds like a guy that got his heart broken in high school” Maggie said looking at Stuart </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I really don't think any of us should be judged on our high school relationship’s, I'd like to think we are all different people now” Jubal spoke as he looked at the other’s </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah I am a little too old to be taking off to Italy for two months after an exchange student I was dating” Maggie spoke like she was just telling them all something they all already knew but the three other people in the room were just staring at her in disbelief </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sorry you did what?” Kristen was the one that found her voice first</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie wasn’t aware that the three of them were staring at her until she looked up from her plate when she heard Kristen speak, she had to wait until she was finished chewing to answer her friend</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“When</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I was a senior in high school I fell head over heels for this Italian exchange student, Luca. That summer I took all of my savings and I bought a plane ticket to Rome to be with him. I got drunk every night and danced until four in the morning. I mean it was the craziest two months of my life” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So what happened?” Jubal was thankful that Kristen had asked the first question as now he could ask as if he was just curious about his friend and not wanting to know about his girlfriends ex relationships. He really was finding out so much about Maggie yesterday and today </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie leaned forward setting her empty plate on the coffee table infront of her and she sat back against the couch looking at Jubal when she heard his question</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Luca and I imploded but by then I was already done with it, so I decided to move back to Indiana and go back to being me” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think we all just heard about a side of you that we didn’t know existed” Kristen laughed as she looked at her friend while speaking </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shrugged laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> all have our crazy stories but our younger days” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Yeah I'm not sure any of mine are going to compare to that” Kristen couldn't stop laughing as she spoke</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“but</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> now I know who to definitely come to for dating advice” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie glanced at Stuart before looking back at Kristen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm all ears, maybe when there is less ears around to listen” she joked looking at Jubal and Stuart </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s nice cutting us out for the fun part” Jubal joked nudging Maggie’s shoulder. Stuart couldn't speak he had noticed Maggie looked at him before looking at Kristen to answer her, he knew then that she definitely knew that he had feelings for Kristen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">They continued to talk for another while about some of their stories about when they were younger but none of them coming to as wild as Maggie’s about going to Italy. Maggie had noticed that Kristen had started to get tired and she stood up looking at the others</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> think it’s time we let Kristen get some rest”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Kristen was about to protest that she was okay when a yawn escaped making the others laugh, Jubal stood up as he looked at Kristen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> your actions just confirmed what Maggie said, so we will let you rest, but you know that you can reach out to any of us if you need anything” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you guys for coming over, you all definitely made being stuck at home much easier” Kristen stood up and she hugged Maggie tight and then she hugged Jubal, Stuart had stood up while Kristen was hugging Maggie and Jubal, he wasnt sure how comfortable she would be with hugging him but before he could think too much about it she had stepped forward and hugged him, it had only taken him seconds to hug her back. Maggie and Jubal took that chance to tidy up from their lunch and to give them a brief moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Stuart was careful not to hug Kristen too tight as he didn’t want to hurt her but he also didn’t want to pass up the chance to get to hold her this close, he could tell how tired she was as her body was leaning more against his, he finally pulled back putting a little distance between them</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> meant what I said earlier I'm happy to keep you company when and if you feel up to it, just send me a text” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie and Jubal were standing near the door trying not to watch the exchange but it was hard not to, she spoke low enough so that only Jubal could hear</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> think they realise the sexual tension that is coming off of them?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing softly as he leaned in closer to speak to Maggie keeping his voice low</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Remind</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> me not to hug you infront of them until they know about us” Jubal smirked winking at Maggie when she looked at him and she playfully nudged him with her shoulder </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kristen walked Stuart to the door so that she could lock up as soon as they left, she thanked them again for the company as she really had enjoyed the day with them, when they left she locked up and went in to her bed and she couldn't shake the thoughts of what it felt like to be in Stuart’s arms and that was the reason that she fell asleep with a smile on her face. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They leave to let Kristen rest and Jubal gets to really see Maggie’s apartment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jubal smiled when he seen Stuart listening to make sure that Kristen had locked the apartment door behind them, he couldn’t blame him, he would have checked too only he seen Stuart standing at the door and he knew exactly what the younger man was doing. Maggie and Jubal didn’t say anything to him about it though, they didn’t want to embarrass him. They made their way out of Kristen’s apartment building as Jubal looked at them both </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Do you both need lifts home or Maggie did you drive here?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Drive here at lunch time? No thank you” she laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> took the subway”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Stuart laughed hearing Maggie and he totally understood it, he really only drove when he had to for work</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Thanks</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> for the offer Jubal, but I'm actually going to take the subway I'm going to meet my sister for dinner and she's not that far from here” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As long as you are going to meet your sister and not go back to work, you have the day off, you have no reason to go back there today” Jubal was now speaking as Steuy’s friend and boss because he seen how exhausted the younger man had looked when he found him at his desk earlier </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm going to meet my sister I promise, she text to check we were still on for dinner when we were in Kristen’s and I haven't seen her for a while, so I'm heading straight there now” Stuey smiled, he really appreciated that Jubal genuinely was worried about him and cared about him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We will see you at work tomorrow” Maggie smiled waving at Stuart as he left them heading towards the subway </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you want me to give you a lift home?” Jubal smiled much softer now as he looked at Maggie as they were alone  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm sitting in a car with you does seem a little more appealing than the subway right now” She smirked playfully teasing him as he gently nudged her shoulder before nodding at where his car was parked </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm glad that my company is more appealing to you than strangers pushing against you at the subway” He laughed as he opened the car for them and climbed in to the drivers seat</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie climbed in to the passengers seat laughing and she got comfortable looking at Jubal before she spoke again</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You sure</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you actually know how to get to my apartment since I've just been going to your’s lately?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I still remember your address don’t worry” He chuckled softly, but he wasn’t sure if that meant Maggie was going to her own apartment alone, he had enjoyed their day at Kristen’s apartment he seen how good it had been for them all, but he didn’t want his time with Maggie to end. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">As if being able to read his mind, Maggie reached over and lay her hand on top of his squeezing it gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know that you can come in and stay if you want when we get there? I was running out of clothes at your place and I have been neglecting my apartment lately” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled turning his hand around in Maggie’s so that they could intertwine their fingers, he ran his thumb over her hand as he spoke</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know that we have been spending a lot of time together with how crazy things have been at work and then being together outside of work as well, I totally understand if you want or need some time on your own honey” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie smiled, she couldn’t help it when she heard him call her honey as it was the first time he had called her that, she wanted to frown at his words, the fact that he thought she didn’t want the evening with him, but he called her honey and she just couldn't stop the smile</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> promise you Jubal that if I wanted or needed time alone I would tell you, I just needed to sort some things out at my apartment and I had started some of them before Kristen text” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal had stated to relax hearing Maggie’s words, a part of him still couldn’t believe that this incredibly smart and beautiful woman was choosing to spend her free time with him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mags</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I don’t mind being at your apartment, I hope you know that, we can start spending more time here, I really don't mind that at all” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie’s apartment was an old brownstone that had been converted in to apartments, her place was actually bigger than Jubal’s, his had just been easier lately because she had been the one that had the spare clothes and he was the one that had to usually be in work before her so it meant the days she didn't have spare clothes she had time to go home and change before work. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You sure? I know you have gotten comfortable in your apartment and it’s what you are used to so I don't want to change that too much on you but I promise that I am not hiding a full cupboard of alcohol anywhere in the apartment, in fact there isn't actually any there at the minute” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal squeezed Maggie’s hand gently as he heard her words, he should have known that she would have been thinking about him so much, it still was something he was trying to get used to</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Even</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> if you did have a cupboard full of alcohol Mags I promise I would tell you if it ever got uncomfortable to be around and thank you for even thinking of that, but I know that you love your apartment, I know it’s what you dreamed you would live in here in New York once you got settled, so we can honestly start spending more time there. I'll take clothes so that I can leave from there on the really early mornings” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was speechless, she had no idea Jubal had been paying so much attention to that conversation years ago, she had spoke to him, OA and Kristen when the apartment had become available, it was what she had dreamed of living in and she wanted and needed the change from where she and Jason lived, it was just too painful to return to their apartment every night and him not be there, they had always dreamed of an apartment like the one she had now and she couldn’t believe her luck when she got this apartment. But for Jubal to have remembered that was a huge surprise to her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can’t believe you remember that conversation” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mags we all knew that wasn’t an easy decision for you to make, me, Kristen and OA agreed that if and when you spoke to us about anything to do with Jason or helping you try to heal that you would have our full attention. You were hurting, we wanted to help you through that and with OA as your partner we knew that you had someone that was willing to protect you both at work and in life” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie could feel tears in her eyes as she listened to Jubal’s words, she would never have made it through Jason’s death without her family or her friends at work, they let her throw herself into work but always stood up to her when they felt she needed it. She was really starting to notice lately just how much they had been there for her. She knew OA had been nervous at first to mention anything about Jason, he never forced Maggie or asked questions, he let her just tell him things when she was ready and that meant so much to her it’s why she turned to him when she thought Jason’s death wasn’t just an accident. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know when I think back now I realise just how much you, Kristen and OA helped me without always realising that you guys were helping. People were afraid to say anything to me even when my behaviour was out of line but you always stood up to me and pushed back when you had to and especially when OA was too afraid to” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pushing back and standing up to you wasn’t always an easy to thing to do especially when you were hurting so much, but I also didn’t want you doing anything that was going to destroy your life or your career because I know how much you love the job. So I know what this apartment means to you honey, so we can be here more” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had to swallow the lump in her throat, how had it taken her so long to realise that this man wanted to protect her and take care of her, she wasn’t one that needed to be taken care of but with Jubal it was different, she liked it because he never made her feel like it was what she needed, it was just what he wanted to do because he cared about her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“That’s the second time you've called me that now” Maggie smiled looking at Jubal and she chuckled softly when he looked at her so confused</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You’ve</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> called me honey twice since we left Kristen’s” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sorry.. I can stop if you want” He was struggling to read Maggie’s expression right now, he had seen the tears in her eyes as they talked about her apartment and Jason, he had wished they had kept the conversation until he wasn’t driving so that he could hold her while they talked, but he also thought that them sitting like this was actually helping Maggie open up to him more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don't want you to stop, if you want to call me that I'm not going to object in the slightest. I'm just starting to think that we should hang out with Kristen and Stuart more when this is the reaction that I get from you after” Maggie smirked playfully but her eyes were full of so much affection and he could have swore he seen something in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before but he couldn’t explain what it was right now </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Maybe my chat with Stuey made me realise how lucky I am that I finally worked up the nerve to tell you how I felt, well technically it was hinting heavily” Jubal laughed softly as he glanced at Maggie before back at the road</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> is falling hard for Kris and when I was listening to him it made me thankful that I didn’t have to hide from you about how I felt anymore, it’s hard enough hiding it from everyone else right now without trying to hide it from you too” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah maybe I should talk to Stuart about telling Kristen how he feels rather than just heavyily hinting at her” Maggie laughed joking with Jubal as she squeezed his hand gently and she showed him where to park as they pulled up to her apartment. When they got parked Jubal looked in to the back seat and seen his bag laying there and he looked at Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you mind if I shower here and change out of these work clothes?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course not, but do you have something to change in to, I'm not sure you would really suit my clothes” she smirked playfully and watched him leaning in to the back seat and lifting out a bag, it was the same bag he had brought her clothes in to the hospital </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Since the kids moved I try to keep some clothes with me so that I can drive to see them straight away and with our jobs you know that we never know what the day holds so I like to have these just in case” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm shocked we don't all have our lockers and cars filled with spare clothes with our jobs, so with having the kids I totally get it.. I may be a little sad that I won’t see you trying to fit in my clothes” Maggie couldn’t help the proper laugh that escaped as she seen the horrified look on Jubal’s face as she climbed out of the car and up the steps to the brownstone with Jubal following close behind her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You know I don’t think I told you how beautiful this place was, the only other time I've been here I think I was too nervous to really pay attention to your apartment” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Wait you were really that nervous?” Maggie turned her head to look at Jubal before she faced her door unlocking it and stepping inside holding the door for him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> hid it really well because I thought I was the only one of us that was nervous” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal stepped inside and followed Maggie as she lead him in to the living room area and he watched Maggie as she lay her house keys in to a bowl on her counter</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> was really that nervous.. I was convinced that you could tell how nervous I was because you seemed so calm compared to how I was feeling” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Trust</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> me I was not calm, that was our first date so I was nervous.. C’mon I’ll show you around properly so that you can make yourself at home.. Take your bag with you, you can use the en-suite to shower and change” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her kitchen was only separated from her living room by a breakfast bar, she lead Jubal down the hallway pointing out the bathroom downstairs and the spare room that she had left as a guest room, she reached the small set of stairs at the end of the corridor and lead Jubal upstairs where there was two doors</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That one is another guest room and then this is my room” She opened the door stepping in to her bedroom letting Jubal follow her, both realising this was the first time that he was actually seeing her bedroom, he sat his bag down on the chair in the corner of her room and he looked around the room </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can see why you fell in love with this place, I did not realise you had so much space here, the outside makes it look so much smaller” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“The first time Mel was here she just kept walking around the place saying there was no way this was hiding at the top of those steps and small front door” Maggie laughed softly as she opened the door to the en-suite</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can use away at the shower here, clean towels are on the top shelf of that cupboard” Maggie was pointing at cupboard in the bathroom </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Thanks Mags” Jubal smiled as he was still taking in the apartment, he really couldn't believe how beautiful it was and that Maggie had given this place up basically for most nights out of the last three weeks just to be with him. He was about to speak when he spotted something laying on her bed and he raised his eyebrow looking at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Eh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> honey, is that my hoodie?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie looked at her bed and chuckled when she spotted what he was looking at</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> could lie and say I accidentally packed it in with my things, but I wore it back here.. I was planning on bringing it back to your place with me don't worry” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal made his way over to Maggie while she was talking and when he was close enough he pulled her into his arms, his hands resting on her lower back</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm not worried at all, I already knew I had lost that hoodie last week when you kept appearing in it.. I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that you like wearing it so much” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">When she had felt Jubal’s arms slide around her waist she ran her hands along his arms resting her hands behind his neck stepping as close to him as possible</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm glad that you are okay with the fact that you have lost this hoodie” she chuckled softly and before she could say anything else she felt Jubal’s lips against hers, softly at first before he deepened the kiss more. Maggie ran her thumb along the skin at Jubal’s neck as she lightly leaned her body against his completely giving in to the kiss. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal broke the kiss before he got carried away, he wanted to wait until later tonight to make love to the woman in his arms in her bed for the first time and then fall asleep with her in his arms for the rest of the night, and right now that wasn’t something they could do. He smiled against her lips, running his hands along her back slowly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve wanted to do that since you answered the door at Kristen’s” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I'm not sure Kristen and Stuart ever want to see us kissing like that” Maggie chuckled softly against Jubal’s lips placing another kiss to them before she reluctantly stepped back</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> shower.. You can join me down stairs when you are ready” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal pulled Maggie back in for one more quick kiss before he squeezed her hand gently and he stood watching her leave the bedroom, he realised that she really trusted him to be leaving him alone in her bedroom, he knew that was a big step for her. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie finally catches up with her sister on FaceTime but will she make it through the call without Jubal interrupting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie grabbed Jubal's hoodie as she left the bedroom and made her way back downstairs, she started to finish up her laundry when she heard the shower turn on in her en-suite. She tried hard not to get distracted by the thought that Jubal was standing in her shower right now completely naked. She knew that Jubal knew this was a big step for her to leave him alone in her bedroom, letting him just make himself at home, she knew he had left her alone in his bedroom at his apartment but they had spend so much time at his place before that happened. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maggie took off the T-shirt and jeans she had been wearing and threw them in to the wash, she grabbed her sweats that were fresh and ready and she slid on Jubal’s hoodie smiling when she could smell his cologne and his unique scent. She had just put on the second load of washing, grabbed a bottle of water and had sat down on her couch when her phone rang, she chuckled seeing her sisters picture on the screen, she could come up with an excuse to tell her sister why they couldn’t FaceTime but Maggie did actually want to have the chat with her sister. She got comfortable in the corner of her couch and answered the phone making sure she was balancing it so that her sister could see her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey sis”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s how you are going to greet me after avoiding me for two days” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie chuckled softly knowing her sister was joking with her but was trying hard to keep a straight face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> wasn’t avoiding you for two days, I have been at work, this is the first chance I have actually got to sit down and relax properly.” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does spending time with Jubal count as work?” Mel was now smirking at her older sister </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well technically some of it is since we do work together” Maggie couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped at her sister’s annoyed face </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You going to make me beg you to tell me what's going on?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don't know Mel that could be a lot of fun for me” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You have already had your fun by making me wait for two whole days, I've lost count of the number of times I've tried calling you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I have them on my phone if you want me to check” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie… tell me” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It almost sounded like a whine from Mel which just made Maggie laugh even harder and it caused her to move the phone and Mel noticed the hoodie </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Omg you’re in a man's hoodie! Are you in his hoodie right now?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie couldn't help the smile as she almost snuggled up in the hoodie more hearing her sisters words, she knew she had dragged this out long enough on her younger sister </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am and yes it is Jubal’s hoodie, I took it home with me” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know I'm going to need to hear the words from you…” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head rolling her eyes at her sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Okay…</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Fine… Yes I am dating Jubal….”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had to hold the phone further away from her when she heard the squeal from her sister but she couldn’t stop smiling as this was the first time she had said it out loud </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Dam Mel my ears….” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is amazing…. You are actually dating… I need details.. How did it happen?…. How long you two been dating?… I also need you to send me a picture of Jubal, I need to see the man that convinced my sister to date” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie couldn't help the smile on her face as she listened to her sister, she knew the questions were going to come fast from her sister and Mel hadn’t disappointed her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have been dating for over a month… We were working late just the two of us and we were just talking and we ended up agreeing to have a date, he said he wanted to show me some people were worth second dates” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OMG!!!! That is so sweet…. okay now I need details about Jubal… the man that is making my sister smile so much” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister but she couldn't lose the smile on her face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mel</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I love you but I am not sending you a picture of Jubal, we are not teenagers anymore…” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you are just going to tell me you guys are dating and that's it? C’mon I'm your sister I need more” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Right now I'm really happy for the first time in a long time and its thanks to him….. he eh….he took me to meet his kids yesterday” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had to quickly hold the phone away as Mel let out another loud squeal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mel!! Seriously! Can you stop with the squealing, your poor neighbours are going to think something is happening you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My big sister just told me that she met the kids of the man she's dating, this is huge news! You can't expect me to just sit quietly when you tell me that” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe I should have told you all of this via text message my ear drums at least would have survived that” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Telling me this via text message meant I would have rang you even more or else just showed up in New York” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Before Maggie could reply she could hear Jubal’s voice</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mags</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> are you okay? I could hear a loud scream” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie titled her head back when she heard Jubal’s voice and she smiled seeing him coming walking down the hallway in his bare feet, shorts and a hoodie, she knew he liked to wear shorts around the house unless it got really cold. But once again Maggie didn't get a chance to say anything as there was another loud scream from her phone </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh My God.. He’s there with you right now isn't he?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had been walking towards Maggie when he heard the squeal and the other voice talking, he looked at Maggie and felt bad now for walking in on her conversation with whoever was on the phone, he stopped walking when he heard the voice wondering if he had just let out their secret </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie looked at her phone</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mel</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> stop with the squealing before you make him run” she was joking playfully </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well then move your dam phone so I can see him, saves me having to beg you anymore for that photo” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie leaned her head back again to look at Jubal, she smiled softly at him, she wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but she held her hand out to him, holding the phone so that Mel couldn't see him yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only reason Jubal had stopped walking was because he wasn't sure Maggie wanted him to be part of her conversation but when he seen her hand he started walking towards her again, and he took her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie moved forward so that Jubal could sit behind her, when she moved she held the phone against her stomach so that her sister couldn't see anything </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie! Not cool! I know you are blocking the screen on purpose! I can start squealing again if you want?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped as he sat down behind Maggie, she had been laying with her legs stretched out before Jubal joined her, so now she was sitting between his legs leaning back against his chest as they both had their legs stretched out on the couch. This was the most affectionate they had been in-front of anyone as this was an intimate way to be sitting as Jubal had his chin on Maggie's shoulder and his arms around her resting on her stomach. Maggie looked at him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You sure you are ready for this?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think for your sisters neighbours sake we need to say yes” he laughed as he kissed Maggie quickly but softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Good answer” Mel spoke even though she couldn't see them yet</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Now</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can you two please stop blocking the camera” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal could feel that Maggie was a little nervous, he knew this was the first time she was introducing anyone to her sister since Jason so he understood the nerves. He squeezed her gently in his arms as he whispered softly to her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> be right here the whole time, I promise” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie really appreciated Jubal’s words and feeling him tighten his hold on her, he could have easily refused and left her alone for this conversation as she had warned him her sister could be intense. Maggie pulled the phone back so that both her and Jubal were in the picture, he had straightened up a little when Maggie moved the phone but he kept his arms around her, he wanted to make a good first impression on Melissa </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay you two just look way too adorable.. See now this is much better than sending me a picture” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I already told you I wasn't sending a picture” Maggie shook her head laughing as she leaned against Jubal more as she was starting to relax </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You see what I have to put up with from my sister? I can get any information out of her” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie rolled her eyes once again hearing her sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Jubal</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> this is my sister Melissa, Mel this is Jubal” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal lifted one of his hands from Maggie’s stomach to wave at Melissa briefly, he had gotten used to FaceTime thanks to the kids</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> nice to finally kind of meet you Melissa, Mag’s talks about you a lot” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Don't believe everything she tells you, I'm the quiet sister” Melissa smiled waving back at Jubal when he had waved at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> wait is my sister letting you call her Mags?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had taken Jubals hand in her free hand entangling their fingers as she could feel her body relaxing more and more in to his embrace </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Erm yeah….I'm guessing from your question that it's a big thing for that to be happening?” Jubal had to admit he was enjoying getting to talk to Maggie's sister and he also liked seeing the slight blush on Maggie's cheeks </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When any guy used to call her Mags they would end up with a bloody nose” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie groaned pulling the hoodie up around her face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Remind</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> me why I thought that you two talking was a good idea” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal laughed softly hearing Maggie’s words and without really thinking he kissed her cheek squeezing her hand gently</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Melissa took a screenshot when Jubal leaned in to kiss her sisters cheek, it was too good of a moment to pass and she had a feeling that it was a picture that both of them would appreciate</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm your baby sister so it's my duty to tell Jubal any embarrassing stories I have about you… You forgetting you told Tony embarrassing stories about me when you met him?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is it too late for me to take those stories back from Tony?” Maggie laughed softly as she lay back against Jubal again, she really couldn't stop smiling, being in his hoodie, having his arms around her, one of his hands in hers, leaning against him with her sister on FaceTime, everything felt perfect right now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh Melissa I actually have to thank you?” Jubal spoke keeping his eyes on the phone until he felt Maggie titling her head to look at him slightly confused</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You do? What did I do?” Melissa was as confused as her sister, this was her first time speaking to Jubal so she had no idea what he could be thanking her for </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks to you my daughter was able to get her hair French plaited and she's one of the happiest little girls today as it stayed in over night” Jubal couldn't help the smile on his face as he spoke about his daughter and remembering Maggie making her so happy </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Melissa couldn't stop smiling as she seen how much Jubal cared about her older sister, she wondered if they both realised they were in love with each other, she could tell from the way they would look at each other</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mags</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you still remember after all this time?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think it's impossible to forget with how often I French plaited your hair Mel. It had certainly been a while but thankfully once I started I was able to get it right” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Wel I'm glad that me annoying you all those times to do my hair paid off” Mel laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“but</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I also have to thank you Jubal” before either Maggie or Jubal could ask why Melissa had continued talking</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> been a long time from I've seen my sister smile this much and I know it's because of you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was surprised by Melissa’s words, he hadn’t expected her to be so open, he also hadn't expected her to notice a difference in Maggie. It had made his heart swell with pride that he was the one causing her smile</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm always going to try to make Mags smile, I care a lot about her and I'm always going to do my best for her” Jubal looked at Maggie while he finished talking </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes, she still wasn't used to hearing Jubal talk about her that way. She knew that with him she was safe, that no matter what he would protect her and it had been a long time from she had that. It had also been a really long time since she had cared this much about anyone, she knew that Jubal still had no idea how much he meant to her.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Melissa really couldn't stop smiling watching her sister and Jubal together, Mel knew he meant a lot to Maggie with how much she had been mentioning him in their text messages but Mel had no idea just how much they loved each other until she watched them together right now </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I'm going to let you two lovebirds go and enjoy the rest of a rare evening off together and Jubal I hope that I get the chance to meet you in person soon” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubal says something to Maggie that could completely change their relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie and Melissa said their goodbyes and expressed their love for each other with Jubal saying goodbye to Mel and that he too hopes they would meet in person soon. When Maggie ended the FaceTime she leaned over setting her phone on the coffee table and lay back against Jubal tilting her head to look at him as she reached up caressing his cheek </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm sorry you just kind of got ambushed by that phone-call” she leaned up pressing a soft kiss to his lips </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled feeling Maggie’s lips against his and he ran his hand along her arm to her neck resting his hand there caressing her jawline with his thumb</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> should be the one apologising for interrupting your call with your sister.. I had just got dressed when I heard a female scream so I panicked that something had happened you”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unfortunately I wasn’t lying when I told you that my sister was going to scream a lot and loudly” Maggie chuckled softly as she closed her eyes briefly enjoying Jubal’s gentle touch on her neck and jawline</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal pressed his lips against Maggie's forehead leaving them there briefly before he held her as close to him as possible, she lay her head on his shoulder her forehead leaning against his cheek</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> how are you feeling now that your sister knows about us?” He was running his hand along her back slowly while he was speaking </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It feels so nice to have told her, that's the first time I've actually said out loud that we are dating.. I may have also deserved the squeals that you heard” Maggie chuckled softly when she felt Jubal poke her side gently right where he knew she was ticklish </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What did you do to your poor sister?” He joked kissing Maggie's head running his hands along her back </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I may have dragged out telling her to the point where she was almost whining at me…. I couldn't help it” She chuckled softly kissing Jubal’s neck </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm sounds like the squeals should have been allowed then” Jubal couldn't stop smiling, it was like a small barrier had been lifted with Maggie telling her sister about them, she was even more affectionate with him right now and he honestly loved it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey you are suppose to be on my side mister not her’s” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I am always going to be on your side honey, that won't ever change” Jubal started running his fingers through Maggie’s hair slowly as she had taken it out of the ponytail </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you for being here with me for FaceTime with Mel, I seen you freeze on the spot when you heard that I was on the phone to someone and that they had overheard your voice” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I only froze because I wasn’t sure if that person was someone you wanted to hear my voice, but when you held your hand out for me to join I honestly didn’t even have to think twice about it Mag’s. I know you wanted to tell Mel about us and that it was a big thing for you to be doing that so I wanted to support you with that in any way that I could… I'm sorry if me mentioning that you were obviously with my kids was overstepping though”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head gently, her forehead still resting lightly against Jubal’s cheek</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> had already told Mel that you took me to meet the kids yesterday. I will never tell her anything about the kids that I know you or Sam would be uncomfortable with” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm not worried about that Mag’s, I trust you completely and I know that you trust Mel with your life so I have no worries at all about that.. I mean I know how much I trust my sister and she kept telling me that if I was a girl we would have been even closer because apparently sisters have the strongest sibling bond” Jubal chuckled softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm your sister might be right on that one, sisters are like twins sometimes, we can tell what's going on with each other without having to actually say any words” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well speaking of Sister’s how would you feel about me setting up plans for you to meet Jennifer, I know you have met the kids and we've told your sister so that’s been a lot, if you want to wait a little bit before we meet to tell my sister I totally understand” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie really was falling so in love with this man, he was so considerate about her feelings and about making sure she never felt rushed or pressured in to any steps in their relationship. Honestly him being so considerate and caring was making the big steps a little less scary knowing that he was right by her side. She pulled her head back from his cheek and moved her hand to his cheek to get him to look at her </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Make plans with your sister for whenever suits you and her, I will make sure that I am there. She’s family Jubal, so if you want to tell her then I'm ready to be there by your side. I mean running after a suspect may feel a little less daunting right now” Maggie laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I promise you that if you want to tell Jennifer then you have my full support honey” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal leaned down kissing Maggie slowly, holding her as close to him as it was humanly possible to hold another person. He was starting to wonder if this woman would ever stop surprising him, he smiled at the thought as he knew that she could spend the rest of their life surprising him and it would just make him fall in love with her even more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll make plans with her to meet up, I’ll tell her I've some news so that she’ll know that I want it to be soon” He spoke softly as he was resting his forehead against Maggie’s, he really did love their moments like this, they were becoming some of his favourite moments. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just maybe tell her that it’s good news in case she starts to worry, you know with your history honey” Maggie spoke softly, she knew that when Jubal got help for his drinking that he had been honest with his family, he had to, so she knew that his sister had seen what he went through and she didn’t want his sister worrying the whole time until that something was wrong </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See? What would I do without you because I would have just told her we needed to meet and she would just spend her time worrying until we met and then kill me for it being good news and not something bad” Jubal chuckled softly as he slid down against the arm of the couch a little so that he was laying down a little keeping Maggie in his arms, when he slid down she moved to his neck snuggling in pressing light kisses to his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal had his eyes closed enjoy Maggie’s lips on his neck, running his fingers through her hair slowly, he was never one for just laying about like this but with Maggie he wasn’t sure he wanted to move and he found himself looking forward to these moments more and more</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know you had a slight slip up today at Kristen’s?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie wasn’t sure she could remember the last time she felt this relaxed, her hand was resting on Jubal’s chest so she could feel his heart beating under her touch and the way that she was laying on him she could feel his body rise and fall with his breathing and that was so relaxing to her. She was only stopped from falling asleep when she heard him speak  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait I did?” Maggie pulled her head from his neck to rest on his shoulder so that she could see Jubal’s face</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">When he felt her move her head to his shoulder he turned his head to the side to look at her and he smiled at the brown eyes staring back at him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“hmm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> mmm. When we were talking about Tyler and Abby I asked why you and Kris thought that Tyler was a heartbreaker…. your answer was that he looked like me” Jubal couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he thought back to it </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie had no idea when she had slipped up, but the minute Jubal mentioned talking about Tyler being a heartbreaker she realised what she had said, and the surprise was clear on her face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> my god I didn’t even realise that I said that, it was just instant reaction, because it is the truth” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So that means that you have to think I'm good looking if you think that I would have been such a heartbreaker, or are you talking about a younger version of me only being the heartbreaker?” Jubal had a small smirk on his face, there was no way he was going to forget Maggie’s response to him at Kristen’s because her instinct reaction was that Tyler had to be a heart breaker if he looked like him </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Jubal if I didn’t think that you were handsome then we wouldn't be laying here right now” She smirked playfully as she kissed him softly before pulling back to watch the Hazel eyes that were staring back at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I am talking about a younger version of you….and the current version being a heart breaker, I'm just hoping that the current version isn’t interested in anyone else but the woman he has in his arms right now” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“So the grey in my hair and goatee don't bother you at all?” Jubal wasn’t fishing for compliments from Maggie and it may have started out as him joking lightly but he was curious to find out because in his eyes Maggie could have any man that she wanted</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Trust</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> me Mag’s I only have eyes for one woman and she happens to be a really beautiful, smart and remarkable woman” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Hearing him mention his hair and goatee had Maggie moving her hand to his chin where most of the grey in his goatee was</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> happen to really suit the grey in both your goatee and your temples so don't even think about dying either because it just adds to your appeal” Maggie had a small smirk on her lips but in her eyes Jubal could see that she was being completely serious. His words about her being beautiful, smart and remarkable had her feeling like she wasn’t sure she could breath, she seen the intense look in his eyes and she knew that he really meant them </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Yeah? So you like the grey then?” Jubal wasn’t sure he would get used to the fact that Maggie was choosing to be with him but when he looked in to her eyes he seen that she really did mean her words</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> it turns out that two females have decided to steal my heart” he brushed Maggie's hair from her face tucking it behind her ear </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I like the grey, it’s a part of you and it just shows you have lived a life” Maggie couldn’t draw her eyes away from Jubal and she knew that a lot of women would have freaked out when he said that two females had stole his heart, and she seen the realisation set in with Jubal that he hadn’t made himself clear, but before he could explain Maggie shook her head gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> am more than okay with sharing your heart with Abigail… Like you said yesterday we’re your girls” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal really needed to work on explaining himself when he said things, he was just so lucky that Maggie knew him so well that she knew he meant her and Abigail, his eyebrows raised in surprise when he heard Maggie’s comment about yesterday</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Ah</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> so you did hear me saying that then?” He seemed a little shy almost embarrassed that he had been caught out by her</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did… It may have gone over a six year old’s head but it didn’t go over mine…I just didn’t have a chance to bring it up until now” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It slipped out honey, I was just so happy to be spending time with you and the...kids” He came so close to saying the people that he loved, he wasn’t sure about how Maggie had felt about his slip up, this was the one possible downside to dating an agent they were good at showing no emotion at times if they needed to and right now Maggie was making sure her face gave nothing away </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I happen to love the way that it sounded when you said it” Maggie was whispering softly as she was closing the gap between them until her lips were pressing against Jubal’s. She had felt him tense up a little when she mentioned about hearing him say</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘my</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> girls’ but now she could feel him completely relax into the couch. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had relaxed the minute Maggie said that she loved how it sounded, but hearing the L word had his mind thinking about everything and about how he felt about the woman laying in his arms right now. He had known it before they had even started dating that he was in trouble because he knew he was falling in love with Maggie if he would just allow himself to and when she gave him a chance he allowed himself to fall. Watching Kristen and Stuart at the hospital and again today had Jubal not wanting to have any regrets. He pulled his head back a little so that he could look at Maggie, he caressed her cheek and he took a slow steadying breath as he had no idea how this was going to go </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you Maggie…….I'm in love with you and have been for a while” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had no idea what Jubal was going to say to her but she could tell that something was on his mind and feeling and hearing him taking the slow steadying breath had her nervous about what it was that he was going to say because it was clearly something really important to him. She was not expecting those words to come out of his mouth and she seen the doubt in his eyes and the fear and panic when her response was to tense up a little. Jubal watched Maggie and his heart was beating so fast, when he felt her tense up he was convinced that he had just screwed up the best thing to happen to him since his kids were born. He was pulling away to move off the couch as he needed to get out of there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Him trying to move jolted Maggie’s brain awake as she realised she had just been staring at Jubal and not saying anything, she put her hand on his chest to stop him from moving, she took her own slow breath to steady her nerves as she looked at the man laying under her, the man that she was in love with </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you too Jubal” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was convinced his heart was going to beat out of his chest</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mag’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you know you don't have to say it just because I did, I understand if you aren't….”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie put her fingers against Jubal’s lips to stop him from talking as she needed to say this to him before she lost her nerve </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I used to wake up every morning and the first thing that I would think of is Jason, I would briefly forget that he wasn’t here anymore. Then you and I started dating and things changed because now I wake up every morning and the first thing that I think about is you, even when you aren't beside me.  So I'm not saying it just because you said it, I'm saying it because it’s the truth, I'm in love with you Jubal Valentine” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was one to hide his feelings, everyone that he ever worked with would confirm that but when it came to his personal life he was more open especially with people he really trusted, but hearing Maggie’s words had tears in his eyes, he honestly didn’t think anyone had ever said anything more loving to him than what Maggie had just said to him. He had no idea how he had been the one lucky enough to have her fall in love with him but he was so thankful that he was the one she was declaring her love for. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal couldn’t find the right words to say right now, he didn’t trust his voice but he also couldn’t think of anything that would express enough how much her words meant to him. Instead of speaking he leaned closer to Maggie, the tears still in his eyes as he looked in to her eyes and that’s when he realised what the look was that he seen in her eyes earlier, it was love. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I love you so much Maggie Bell” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal whispered before he closed the tiny remaining gap between them and he kissed Maggie with all the love that he had been holding back because he didn’t want to scare her but now he didn’t have to hold back anymore. Maggie let out a soft sigh of contentment in the kiss, they both knew that this kiss was different, it even felt different, who knew declaring your love for someone could make kissing them feel so different and so perfect at the same time. Maggie only broke the kiss when they had to for air, both were breathing a little heavier after such an intense passionate kiss </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know I could get used to being kissed like that by you” She whispered smirking lightly against his lips, her phone choose that moment to alert her to a message and Jubal reached over lifting it for her as he was closest to the coffee table, he knew that it might have been Kristen saying she needed something. Maggie took the phone and she opened the message and let out a soft chuckle but had a large smile on her face </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It seems my sister took a screenshot on our FaceTime call” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie turned the phone to show Jubal the picture that Mel had sent of Jubal kissing Maggie’s cheek and the large smile on Maggie’s face with her eyes closed as she felt his lips against her cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You'll have to send me that picture…I love it…” Jubal couldn’t help but smile seeing the picture, he made a mental note to thank Melissa for taking that picture because it was such a natural moment between them, that’s what made him love it so much </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You might also want to read what she wrote in the text along with the picture” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie tapped her screen so that the text would appear and she held it so that Jubal could read it</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Thought</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> this was a photo that you both would like to have, and for god sake Maggie please tell that man that you are in love with him because he’s clearly in love with you too’ </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She could tell from just watching us on FaceTime?” Jubal honestly couldn’t believe that she was able to tell </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mel knows me, I don't put a guard up around her, I am laying in your hoodie and was laying against you with your arms around me while talking to her, that’s not something I just do with anyone. And you didn’t have a guard up either when you kissed my cheek and sat with me the way that we were” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t want to hide from your sister how I felt about you, I wanted her to know that I would look out for you and that you were with someone that cared about you a lot” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And someone that loves me” Maggie had a large smile on her face as she said that </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I guess then that I did show your sister that you are with someone who loves you” He chuckled softly as he stole a quick kiss from her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can tell her that we have already told each other how we feel” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And let her think that it was because of her? Nope she can wait a day or two before I tell her that” Maggie laughed softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay see this is why she squeals so much at you when you FaceTime” Jubal shook his head laughing, he couldn’t shake the smile off his face and he honestly didn’t see that smile leaving anytime soon now that he knew that Maggie Bell was in love with him. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jubal and Maggie go to dinner to meet Jubal’s sister</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie and Jubal spent last night tangled up in each other, neither of them wanting to break the contact at any point, even when they were eating they sat so their shoulders were brushing against each other. That night Jubal took Maggie to her bed and he made love to her for the first time in her bed, but it was clear that things between them had changed, had taken another step. They could both feel it as they had made love together. Even in the morning when they were getting ready for work there was so many small touches between them, every time that Jubal had stepped passed Maggie in the bedroom or in the kitchen as they made breakfast and coffee he had laid his hand on her it didn’t matter if it was only a brief touch he just had to have his hand on her. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maggie couldn’t stop smiling as they got dressed and had breakfast together, life was really good right now, she had a man that loved her, who she was in love with. She had text her sister to thank her for the photo and of course Melissa wanted to know if Maggie had taken her advice and told Jubal that she was in love with him, but she hadn’t replied yet, it was always fun to act this way with her sister. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had text Jennifer the night before and asked her if she was free for lunch or dinner anytime soon, to his surprise she had replied quickly to tell him that she was free tomorrow for both to let her know which suited him best. Jubal’s sister was also aware that the plans could easily have to change because with her brother’s job things could come up. She was wondering what it was that he wanted to talk to her about that he wanted to do it face to face. Jubal had told Maggie about his sisters reply and Maggie suggested that they try for dinner that way they didn't have to rush to get back to work and that it would be easier for them to meet for dinner without the team getting suspicious at lunch time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were both thankful that the day at work hadn’t brought them a new case, it was a day spent with them all catching up on paperwork, and they were all taking advantage of the fact that they were getting to go home at a decent time. Stuart had mentioned to Jubal that he was heading to Kristen’s and bringing take out for dinner as she wanted some company that wasn't her parents. Jubal had told him not to be nervous to just be himself with Kristen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>OA had asked Maggie about Kristen so she filled him in about them all having lunch together. He apologised for not being there and said he would text to explain to Kristen but Maggie told him that Kristen totally understood that he was spending a rare day off with his sisters and mum. They were the reason he was leaving at a decent time today as they were all going to his mums for dinner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was glad that everyone was leaving at the same time as it meant that no one was paying too much attention to her leaving, she had told them that she was going home to relax and catch up via FaceTime with her sister. Jubal had managed to stop Maggie before she left </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey… I'm going to stop at home and get showered and changed for tonight, I'll come over to pick you up” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie smiled softly knowing that no one could hear them in the JOC and it looked like they were having just an ordinary conversation but Isobel was watching them again from her office as she was trying to figure out what was going on between them </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why don't I meet you there? It's crazy for you to come past the restaurant just to pick me up.. And bring extra clothes with you, if you want of course” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They may have declared their love to each other last night but Maggie still didn't want to just assume that he would be spending the night even though she had cleared out room for him so that he would hopefully feel comfortable to spend a lot of time with her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As long as you are sure because I don't mind coming to pick you up.. Yeah? You okay with me staying again tonight” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sure Jubal honestly I'll meet you there at 7.. Of course I'm okay with you staying, I miss you when we don't spend the night together” her smile was much softer as she looked at him.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I’ll see you at 7.. and I miss you too on those nights Mags, I've gotten used to sharing a bed with you” Jubal's own smile had gotten much softer as they spoke, he squeezed her arm gently wanting so badly to lean in and kiss her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can't wait to see you tonight” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie wanted him to kiss her as much as he wanted to kiss her but they knew they couldn't. Isobel watched as Maggie walked away stepping in to the elevator and Jubal pretended to make himself busy but was standing watching Maggie with a smile that Isobel hadn’t noticed before, she now was more convinced that her two agents were dating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie headed home and she showered as soon as she got home as she wanted to curl her hair, this was the first time that she was actually getting dressed up to go out with Jubal, he had only seen her dressed up once before and that was for her and OA to go briefly undercover to a Gala event. She knew that Jubal had picked a really nice restaurant so this was giving her the chance to get dressed up for him. She picked out a black dress that Melissa had persuaded her to buy the last time that her sister was in New York and she hadn’t wore it yet. Maggie had finished her hair, done her make up and was about to get dressed when her mum phoned her to check in with her. By the time that Maggie had gotten off the phone she knew that she was going to be a little late, but she didn’t want to rush her mum too much, she got her off the phone by promising a call tomorrow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie pulled up Jubal’s name sending a quick text</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sorry I'm going to be a little late, everything is okay, mum rang and I couldn’t get her off the phone.. I’ll be there as soon as I can’</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">She sat her phone down as she rushed to get dressed, Jubal was on his way to the restaurant when he seen the notification on his phone that he had a message from Maggie. His heart sank as he thought that maybe she was changing her mind, he opened the message and his nerves settled as he read it and he replied</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-apos">'Don't</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> worry Mags, we will still be here when you get here. I can’t wait to see you’ </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal had just parked at the restaurant and once he had hit send on his message he got out of the car and headed towards </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Gio’s’</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> restaurant, when he stepped inside the restaurant his sister spotted him straight away and waved at him. Jubal had wore grey trousers and a new dark blue shirt that Maggie hadn’t seen yet, but she had mentioned that she liked him in dark blue so it came to mind when he seen it. His sister stood up when he reached the table and hugged him tight, they might both live in New York but they hadn’t seen each other much with their work lately. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You went to a lot of effort just to meet your sister” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal chuckled softly as he hugged his sister and then he sat down once again when she had taken her seat</span> with her back now to the door <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> nice to see you too sis” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer was now chuckling softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I didn’t say it wasn’t nice to see you, I'm just not used to seeing you this nicely dressed” she teased her younger brother playfully </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You make it sound like you have never seen me dressed in a shirt and trousers before, you do know that this is what I wear to work everyday” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not those grey trousers you don't, you’re forgetting that I know you, those are your good trousers” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> should have known that you would have noticed those things” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I’m a female we always notice things when it comes to clothes” She shook her head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> how have you been, is everything okay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal knew that even though he had told her not to worry he could see that his sister had been worrying, truth is she hadn't stopped thinking of all the reasons he could want to see her that it had to be face to face that was why she had said she was free today </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I'm doing good, really good actually” He smiled looking at his sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> meant it when I said that it wasn’t bad news Jen”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen watched her brother, there was something different about him since the last time she had seen him, he definitely seemed less stressed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> as a lawyer it’s not my fault that my mind kind of went to all the worst places possible first” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">The waitress came over to them</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you guys ready to order?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal looked up at the waitress and smiled softly at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> are actually waiting on one more person to join us, she should be here in a few more minutes” The waitress smiled nodding as she left after pouring them both a glass of water, Jen had ordered a glass of wine knowing that her brother was comfortable with it, he could feel Jen staring at him when he mentioned that they were waiting on someone </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You didn’t tell me that someone would be joining us, wait is it Sam? Because if it is I'm going to need to change that wine to something much stronger” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing at his sister, he knew that Jen and Sam had never really gotten on, they were always pleasant to each other for the sake of him and the kids</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Jen</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I am not that crazy” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen visibly relaxed when she heard that it wasn’t Sam, she had been looking forward to this time with her brother and she didn’t need to be dealing with Sam</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> who is joining us?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was about to reply to his sister when the woman walking through the restaurant door caught his attention, he recognised her straight away even before he could see her face, he couldn't help but let his eyes look along her bare legs up to the black dress that she was wearing right up to the loose curls she had in her hair. She turned her head and smiled when her eyes landed on Jubal who wasn’t sure he could talk right now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen and Jubal had swapped seats so that he was facing the door so that he could keep an eye out for Maggie, Jen was sitting watching her brother, clearly something behind her had distracted him, with the look he had on his face and in his eyes she knew it was someone that had distracted him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Eh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> earth to baby brother…” she gently kicked his foot under the table when she still got no response </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had been nervous as she stepped inside the restaurant, she wanted to make a good impression on Jubal’s sister and she was also nervous about Jubal seeing her dressed like this and it being for him. She had given his name as she spoke to the hostess but she could feel eyes on her and she turned to catch Jubal’s eyes and she couldn’t help but smile when she seen him. She told the hostess she had found her table and she made her way towards the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal still hadn’t answered his sister who was actually amused right now as she had never seen her brother like this, she was hoping the woman that had clearly caught his attention was going to walk past as her turning around to look would have made it too obvious. Jen watched as Jubal stood up and now she was starting to wonder if the person who had caught his attention this much was actually the person who was joining them, now she couldn’t take her eyes off her brother as she had never seen him have this reaction to someone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Maggie got closer to the table she seen Jubal stand up and now it was her turn to check him out, she couldn't help it, those grey pants were not something she had ever seen him wear before and they fitted him perfectly, he had clearly listened when she said about dark blue being one of her favourite colours on him. Dam the man really knew how to wear the hell out of a shirt and pants. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal’s eyes hadn't left Maggie’s from the minute that he spotted her at the door and she turned to face him, but he had a small smirk on his face as he seen her check him out, and that helped him with any nerves that he had. He stepped to the side of the table to meet Maggie and he leaned in kissing her softly as he had stepped forward a little so it wasn’t right in his sister’s face </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You look beautiful” Jubal smiled whispering to Maggie as he lay his hand on her hip </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You are looking very handsome yourself” Maggie smiled as she ran her hand along his arm</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sorry I'm late” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had both briefly forgotten that they had company just focusing on each other, they were both enjoying that they were getting to look at each other this way and not have to hide. Maggie lifted her hand and gently wiped her lipstick from Jubal’s lips with her thumb. Jennifer had given them a minute to themselves but she was now getting impatient as she wanted to see and meet who had caused this reaction from her baby brother, she cleared her throat to get Jubal’s attention. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Hearing Jennifer clear her throat snapped Jubal out of his own world and he turned to face his sister, his hand was now on Maggie’s lower back</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> yeah erm sorry… Maggie this is my sister Jennifer.. Jen this is my girlfriend Maggie” Jennifer couldn't hide the surprise on her face when Jubal introduced Maggie as his girlfriend this was not what she was expecting at all. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It's nice to meet you Jennifer.. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal lead Maggie to the seat beside his, pulling the chair out for her and then he took his seat beside her resting his arm on the back of her chair. Jennifer smiled watching Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> really nice to meet you Maggie, and please no apology needed not after I got to watch my brother have that reaction” Jennifer smirked when Jubal shot her a look</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“What?</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I think that might be the first time I've seen you speechless, I'm allowed to enjoy it” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie couldn’t help but laugh softly as she would swear that Jubal was actually blushing a little, she had seen the way that Jubal was staring at her when she walked towards him, but the fact he had made it so obvious to his sister and been caught was making him a little embarrassed.</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> going to have to back Jennifer up here Jubal, it’s really not often you are that quiet” Maggie smirked playfully looking at the man sitting beside her and she leaned back in to the chair to let her back lean gently against his arm </span></p>
  <p>“See now I'm starting to know how you felt yesterday with me talking to your sister” Jubal laughed looking between Maggie and his sister, two of his favourite women in the same place at the same time had him very happy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The waitress came back when she seen Maggie had joined them, the young girl took their food order and asked if they wanted wine for the table. Jennifer had no idea how Jubal and Maggie had met, she had heard her brother mention a Maggie that he worked with but she had no idea if this was the same Maggie so she had no idea if Maggie knew that Jubal was a recovering Alcoholic. Jubal looked at Maggie when the waitress asked about the wine and Jennifer wanted to give them a minute in private but she couldn’t take her eyes off them as she swore that her brother and his girlfriend were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Jennifer finally pulled her eyes away from them and she pushed back her chair </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm just going to the ladies room” she excused herself as she walked towards the ladies room wanting to give them a minute alone </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal looked at the waitress and he ordered a bottle of wine for Maggie and his sister to drink, he knew what his sister liked and he had a feeling that Maggie would enjoy it. When the waitress left Jubal looked at Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mag’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you deserve to relax and enjoy your night out, this is our first time out together in a nice restaurant. I know you are going to tell me that you don't need wine to relax, but my sister is having wine, I can be around drink I promise” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie knew that Jubal could handle being around drink they had been at work events and out with the team where they were all drinking with Jubal drinking a soda instead and he had enjoyed it just as much as they had. But it was different now her drinking meant that they couldn’t kiss properly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It's</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> not the drinking around you that I'm worried about, I noticed your sister had wine, it’s what me drinking means” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>It finally clicked with Jubal what Maggie meant and he honestly couldn't stop the large smile on his face that creased the corner of his eyes, she was going to miss kissing him, he brushed her hair gently off her shoulder enjoying the slight shiver it sent through her body as his fingers brushed skin. Jubal leaned in and he kissed Maggie softly to begin with but he felt her tongue run along his lower lip and he let his brush against hers being careful not to get carried away as they were in the restaurant. When he broke the kiss for air he leaned his forehead against Maggie’s and he had the smile on his face again as he spoke softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can still keep my hands on you and you are showing plenty of skin on your shoulder and neck for me to kiss” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie got another shiver as she heard him talking in such a low voice to her, this man really did drive her crazy in all the right ways</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you promise?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">She smirked as she seen Jubal close his eyes and bite his lip as he pulled his head back a little to look at her aware that they were in a restaurant</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Wild</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> horses couldn't stop me honey.. not when you look so incredibly beautiful.. My sister was right, you did leave me speechless” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie smiled as she reached out caressing Jubal’s cheek gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm glad I didn’t have to speak because when I spotted you my brain stopped working. You are never to wear these grey pants to work….ever” Maggie couldn't help the smirk as she watched Jubal, she loved that she could have that affect on him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Or</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> the new shirt… unless you want that to be the way we let everyone know we are together” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head softly watching Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> should have known that you would know straight away that his shirt was new… Just how closely have you been watching me in the JOC these last 5 years?” He raised his eyebrow playfully </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Close enough to know when you are wearing a new shirt” Maggie smirked as she leaned in kissing him once more knowing it was going to be the last time she could kiss him tonight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jennifer had come back out of the ladies room moments ago but she stopped when she seen her brother with his new girlfriend, to him right now the only person that existed was Maggie, she had never seen him like this before. And watching the way that Maggie was with him she could tell that the feelings were very much mutual, she made her way back to the table as she needed and wanted to find out about the new woman in her brothers life, making him this happy. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Maggie and Jubal’s sister get on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Maggie and Jubal knew exactly why Jennifer had left the table and they both were so thankful for it. Jennifer arrived back at the table just as the waitress had arrived with the bottle of wine and Jubal had told her that it would only be the ladies taking wine. Their starters arrived as the waitress was pouring the wine. Maggie smiled when Jennifer sat back down, </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I'm guessing from your surprise when you seen me that Jubal didn’t tell you that he was bringing someone?” Maggie looked at Jennifer as she spoke </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No he some how seemed to leave that part out when he text me” Jennifer raised an eyebrow looking at her brother </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Hey, at least I told you that it wasn’t anything bad that I wanted to see you about” Jubal could feel Maggie looking at him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Okay</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> so maybe Mag’s reminded me to tell you that it wasn’t anything bad” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen shook her head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> at least that did stop me from thinking that it was something to do with your…” she managed to stop herself before saying drinking </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal had leaned back in his chair and had his arm resting along the back of Maggie’s chair again, his fingertips drawing shapes on her shoulder enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingertips</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“My</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> drinking?” Jubal smiled softly looking at his sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> okay Jen, Maggie knows that I'm in AA.”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer visibly relaxed when she had Jubal confirm that Maggie did in fact know about his drinking, she had guessed it when the woman hesitated over taking a glass of wine, but she wanted them to confirm it. Jubal had rested his other arm on the table and his shirt sleeve came up a little and Jen noticed the light mark on his wrist</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You've</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> had a rough time at work?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal looked to were Jen’s eyes were looking on his wrist and he realised why she was asking, he would have made a joke had he not heard the concern in her voice and seen the concern in her eyes. Maggie had reached her hand over resting it on Jubal’s thigh to encourage him to be honest with his sister, he had pulled Maggie a little closer to him thinking about what she had been through the last couple of weeks</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It has been a rough couple of weeks at work, so yes the band appeared for a few days when one of my agents were fighting for their life in hospital, but Maggie took me to a meeting and knew why the band was on my wrist” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jennifer was a little surprised about how open Jubal was in front of Maggie, that made her realise that he cared about this woman deeply, one of the hardest parts of his recovery was being so honest with those in his life who had been affected by it which included her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm glad that you went to the meeting and I know the band is a vice you are allowed to use. But didn’t they say anything at work when you didn’t have Maggie there?” She knew that without having someone around to lean on he would have got stressed again so would have been snapping on the band a lot </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Erm yeah about that…” Jubal looked at Maggie smiling and then back at his sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> actually work together” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well technically…” Maggie couldn’t finish her sentence as Jen jumped in </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my God, Jubal is your boss?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped as Jubal groaned covering his face with his free hand as his sister had said that a little too loud</span> and a few people in the restaurant had looked at them <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yes</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I am one of the agents that Jubal is in charge off, we also have his boss that works with us too” Maggie squeezed Jubal’s thigh gently finally getting him to drop his hand from his face as he looked at his sister</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you guys are allowed to erm date?” Jennifer was surprised that Jubal had started to date someone he worked with she knew he tried so hard to keep his personal and work life separated which is why she had never met anyone that he had worked with </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“There is no rule against it, it’s okay you can ask that Maggie knows you are a lawyer” Jubal laughed softly especially when Maggie gently nudged his ribs and he looked at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“What?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You sister is just trying to find out about her brother, you telling me you left your job training at home when you met her husband?” Maggie raised her eyebrow looking at Jubal and now that had Jennifer smirking as she seen that Maggie had no problem handling her brother </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Exactly! Maggie is right, I can't just leave a part of me out, so yes I was hinting at is there a rule against it, you know I'd rather my baby brother didn’t need a lawyer” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There is no rule against us dating, we have to disclose to my boss, and no before you ask we haven't done that yet but we have talked about it” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The waitress had cleared away their empty starter plates, and Maggie had leaned back in the chair sipping her wine and she smiled when she felt Jubal’s hand run along her upper arm slowly, the movement wasn’t missed by his sister as he normally wasn’t affectionate in front of other people. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So how long have you two known each other?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have worked together for just over five years” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie chuckled watching Jubal and his sister and she looked at Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Stop</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> answering your sister like you are on trial, if you actually give her information then it means less questions” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It must be tough for you to know that your girlfriend is right so much of the time” Jennifer smirked looking at her brother she couldn’t help but tease him gently, it was her duty as his older sibling </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh he’s had to admit twice within in the last week that I've been right” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not that she’s been counting or anything” Jubal laughed as he kissed Maggie’s temple relaxing more seeing that her and Jen seemed to genuinely be getting along, his sister couldn’t hide if she didn’t like someone </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So come on baby brother spill or do I have to treat you like a hostile witness on the stand?” Jen raised her eyebrow looking at Jubal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh no. I think you both would enjoy that a little too much” Jubal pulled a face looking at the two most important women in his life, he smiled when he felt Maggie leaning against him as he had slid her chair closer to him with his foot, something that of course his sister had noticed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ve worked together since Maggie moved here from Indiana five years ago, we've been dating for just over a month. No one at work knows yet, well I think my boss knows that something might be going on between us, oh you remember Dr Stevenson, he erm caught us…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie laughed at how uncomfortable Jubal had got and she looked at Jennifer</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> caught us making out like teenagers in the hospital” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer couldn't stop the laugh that escaped at the thought of her brother getting caught making out by a man that he really respected</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Next</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> time I see Tom I am definitely asking him about that… Wait why you were in the hospital?” Jen was looking at Jubal and Maggie as they were sitting so close together </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh… he was there because of me.. I had got clipped by a bullet, nothing major, but someone abandoned the JOC and turned up at the hospital” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen raised her eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Did</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you really just brush off the fact that you got shot?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal now was the one laughing as he looked at his sister who was shocked as Maggie smiled softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> really wasn’t a big thing, the bullet just hit some bicep muscle. I told them that no one had to join me at the hospital, but my partner insisted on following and then when I was told I could see my partner I was surprised when this guy walked in to my cubicle” Maggie smiled looking at Jubal remembering how worried he had looked when he arrived that day at the hospital, he leaned down pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek and temple leaving his lips at her temple for a minute </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer leaned back in her chair sipping her own wine watching the couple across from her who were clearly in love</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> totally keep him on his toes at work don't you?” Jennifer couldn't help the smirk that appeared which caused Maggie to laugh as the smirk reminded her so much of Jubal </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal rolled his eyes playfully</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you have no idea, I tried getting Tom to say that she had to sit out the rest of the case” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And how did that go for you?” Jen already had an idea about the answer but she wanted to hear, it wasn't often she heard or seen someone stand up to and handle her brother so well</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh it went great.. she was back in the field within a few hours fighting with a suspect while I listened on Coms” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Hey you are the one that told me I could only go back in the field as long as I kept my Coms on at all times” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was hoping you would deny that request and then Isobel would have kept you in the JOC” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer was now covering her mouth laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sorry, it’s not funny that you were fighting with a suspect, it’s funny that you actually stood up to my brother and by the sounds of it got your way. I really wish I could have seen that” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just ask Tom next time you see him, he witnessed it, he found it as funny as you are right now” Jubal almost grumbled out which just made his sister laugh a little more </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Okay I think Tom needs invited to dinner soon..” Jennifer had gathered herself to stop laughing as she poured some more wine for her and Maggie and leaned back in her chair again</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't think that’s maybe why your boss thinks that something is going on between you two?” This time there was no teasing from Jen it was a genuine question </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We are very careful at work, because we don't want the others knowing until we disclose to my boss, and we don't want to disclose until we know we have to”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm sorry but how have trained FBI agents not seen what is going on between you two, I mean you two talk to each other without talking” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal raised his eyebrow looking at his sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“What</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> do you mean we talk without talking?” Maggie was as confused as Jubal about that one, and Jennifer realised they didn’t even notice they did it </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When the waitress asked about a bottle of wine for the table you both looked at each other and it was like there was a conversation going on between you, it seemed like Maggie was unsure and you were trying to tell her it was fine.. I don't know maybe I'm wrong, but I don't think I am” Jennifer didn’t want them to think she was overstepping or make them uncomfortable </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Oh that” Jubal chuckled softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that’s how the conversation was going in our heads, without saying the words. At work the other’s be watching the way that you were but we were like that at work before we started dating” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You two could do that communicating without talking thing before you started dating?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Yeah, honestly though that is part of our job. We have to be able to read each other, at times our lives depend on it” Maggie spoke this time for them looking at Jennifer</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> is different at work though, when we do it, it’s about the case, it’s never been anything personal, so they are putting it down to us just working well together after working together for five years”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You guys must be extremely careful at work for no one else to have noticed”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We are, but I slipped up the other day and that’s why I think my boss knows that something is going on” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You get caught staring at Maggie the way you were when she walked in here?” Jen couldn't resist teasing her brother making Mags chuckle </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You brought the jokes with you tonight I see… but no.. I was running an operation from the JOC, had thirty to forty agents, cops and swat team members all on standby waiting for my word when and if to move.. Maggie was undercover at a meet with a potential hitman, she didn’t have a wire, her partner lost sight of her and he couldn't find her”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had moved her hand from Jubal's thigh to rest it on the hand that was back on her shoulder, she knew he wanted to tell his sister this, he clearly trusted her and it was good for him to say it out loud to someone other than Maggie. Jubal smiled feeling Maggie squeeze his hand gently and he continued as looked at his sister </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I forgot that my boss was beside me, I heard the panic in Maggie’s partners voice and I may have frozen for a little bit too long before I was able to pull myself together enough to talk, walking and moving away from the desk may have taken much longer than that” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you really think that tipped your boss off to something? I mean wouldn't that have been a normal reaction if one of your agents is missing and especially when you both said you guys have been having a rough couple of weeks?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was speaking before Jubal could even get a chance</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Not</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> for your brother.. he doesn’t freeze in the JOC no matter what is happening, he’s the one who keeps us all calm in any stressful situation, he runs everything from there, so we've never had him hesitate for even a second. So him taking too long that day and Isobel having to step in and talk would have been a sign to her that something was wrong” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal couldn't stop the smile on his face listening to Maggie talk about him that way, she had hinted about thinking he was a good boss around his kids, but hearing her now to his sister really did make him aware that she truly did believe in him at work. Jennifer had also got a smile on her face as she listened to Maggie talk about her younger brother that way, she had heard people talk about her brother’s job with the people she knew in New York but to hear it from someone that actually worked with him was pretty amazing for her to hear </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well with disclosures you can tell your boss that you guys were waiting until there was something to tell so I'm sure she’ll understand. Do the others feel about my brother as their boss the way that you do?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie smiled nodding her head</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“They</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> do.. Your brother is very well respected by everyone on the team, we couldn’t imagine anyone else running the JOC the way that he does” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It's a pity the higher ups didn’t feel that way when he went for his bosses job, they wanted to be seen to be hiring females in top jobs so they didn’t look biased against women” Jen had it out without really thinking </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jen…Don’t” Jubal looked at his sister, he knew she had been mad when he hadn’t got the Job before Dana and Isobel </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie and the others had heard that Jubal had gone for Dana and Isobel’s job but it wasn’t something her and Jubal had discussed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> are right, part of them probably hired Dana and Isobel because it looked good that they were hiring women, but I don't think that's the only reason” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer was confused about Maggie’s words</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't think he could do their job?” Jubal wasn’t sure either what Maggie had meant with her words and was now curious </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh he could do their job with his eyes closed.. No one on his team doubts that, and anyone that does doubt that clearly doesn't know him.. but there’s no way they are ready to let him out of running the JOC, he knows every single one of those agents names, every single one of us will do anything he asks off us and none of us want to disappoint him, new agents and analysts coming in want to be assigned to his team. Not every ASAC earns that kind of confidence and respect from their team. He stands up to his boss to protect us and to get us more time if we ever need it.  There is no one else that could run the JOC the way that he can, and to move him to a big office with extra paperwork, that’s not using Jubal’s skills the way the New York people need to keep them safe.. And that's not my biased answer, you could have asked me before we started dating and I would have given you the same answer” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal had no idea what Maggie was going to say but listening to her he had to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat, he had no idea what he had done to deserve such meaningful and incredible words from this incredible woman beside him. He wasn’t even sure that he could trust his voice right now as he could feel tears in his eyes again, for the second day in a row thanks to Maggie, he turned a little to face her more</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You really mean everything you just said?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie may have been looking at Jennifer as she spoke but she had felt Jubal tense up when she started to talk and how he had relaxed the more she talked, she turned to face him more and she smiled that smile she kept for only him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Every single word.. we all heard you had gone for the job but none of us wanted to bring it up unless you did.. But Jubal none of us wanted to lose you as our ASAC, Kristen will tell you she’s a field agent because of you, Stuart came back from Boston to New York because it was to work for you, OA looks up to you more than you realise, that case you and him fought on, he turned up at my doorstep two nights in a row because he felt like crap for the way he spoke to you. Isobel runs everything by you before it comes to us and not because she feels she has to it’s because she really respects your opinion.. and well I hope by now that you know exactly what I think about you both at work and home” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was really struggling once again to find words, this woman rendered him speechless more than anyone else in his life. He was reminded that his sister was with them when he heard her sniffing, he turned his head looking at his her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jen are you crying”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“No” she wiped a tear from her eye and chuckled</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“yes..okay</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> yes I am”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie looked at Jennifer</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> my god Jennifer I am so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I get your anger about Jubal not getting a job that he is more than capable of doing”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen shook her head looking at Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“That’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> not why your words upset me, I'm not even upset, they are happy tears. I have never, and I really mean never heard anyone speak about my brother the way that you just did and to know that his team feel the way you just said makes me even prouder of him. I know that every single word you just said is the truth and for the first time in years I'm actually glad that he didn’t get the job because it means that he got to continue to work with you and fall in love with you”</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner with Jubal, his sister and Maggie continues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had planned on the dinner being one chapter two at the most, but my friend was enjoying it so much that I stretched it out a bit lol </p><p>Thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos and comments and sending messages it all means so much and encourages me to keep writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now it was Maggie's turn to be the one that was surprised as she was not expecting Jennifer to say that about Jubal staying at his job so that he could fall in love with Maggie. Jennifer seen that both Jubal and Maggie were quiet at her words, honestly Jubal was just trying to wrap his head around everything, he had screwed up a lot of things in his life, the drinking nearly cost him everything he had ever loved. Now here he sat with the woman he was completely in love with and his sister who was telling his girlfriend how proud she was of him. It was a lot for him to get his head around. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You already knew he was in love with you right?” Jen was thinking that was why they were quiet </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did.. He told me yesterday” Maggie smiled as she looked at Jubal and she leaned up kissing his cheek and she ran her thumb under his eye to wipe away the tear at the edge of his eye </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh thank god, I thought maybe he hadn’t said it when you both went so quiet” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal kissed Maggie’s forehead, he then ran his thumb along the skin gently on her shoulder as he felt her press in to his side more resting more on him so that they were sitting closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I'm just a little overwhelmed with emotions and I'm also trying to figure how the hell you and Maggie’s sister figured out from one conversation with us that we were both in love with each other.. I mean we only spoke to Melissa via FaceTime yesterday” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well when you were on FaceTime were you two acting like… this..” She waved her hand at them chuckling softly meaning the way they were practically snuggled up together right now </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We were just at my place sitting on the couch while talking to her” Maggie looked at Jennifer as she spoke </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Okay</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> but were you two being as adorable as you are right now?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Seriously? I'm not sure how I feel about being described as being adorable for the second day in a row” Jubal laughed softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Not</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> exactly the best way for a man to be described” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Even with my career as a lawyer I can’t find a better word that describes the way you two look right now other than adorable” Jennifer laughed when her brother rolled his eyes at her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Now</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you two still haven't answered my question, is this how you were while on the phone with Maggie’s sister” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hang on we have a picture of it, Melissa took a screenshot and sent it to Maggie” Jubal took his phone out of his jacket pocket and pulled up the picture handing it to his sister </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer took the phone and chuckled seeing the picture</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Seriously</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you two even have to ask? It's very clear that you are two people very much in love. Are you wearing his favourite hoodie?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie looked at Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> didn’t tell me that was your favourite one…” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shrugged</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“It</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> was and is but you wearing it makes me love it even more, I don't want it to see it appearing back at my apartment unless you are in it” Jubal put a playful serious tone at the end which just had Maggie shaking her head hitting his chest lightly </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“See that’s when you know a man really loves you when he gives up his favourite sports hoodie” Jennifer laughed softly looking at them both, she still had Jubal’s phone in her hand</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Are </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">there any recent pictures on here of my favourite niece and nephew?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled hearing his sister ask about his kids</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“There</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> is actually, I haven't gotten around to sending them to you yet, sorry” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie leaned her head on Jubal’s shoulder as he was now playing with the loose curls in her hair, they really had struggled to keep their hands off each other since their love declaration yesterday. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my goodness look how cute Abby is with her hair in a french plait, that is the cutest ever Jubal. Tyler is getting more and more like you, it’s crazy, I feel like he’s got all grown up since I last saw him. Abby did a really good job taking this picture of you both”  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jennifer turned the phone to show Jubal and Maggie the photo she was looking at of Tyler and Jubal that Maggie and Abigail had taken at the diner and clearly Jubal had totally forgotten about what picture Jen would see next but she hadn’t, she discreetly kicked him under the table </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Owww.. hey what was that for” So much for discreetly thought Maggie, she nodded at his phone and he finally clicked </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> crap” he reached over to take his phone from Jen but it was too late she was now smirking holding the phone facing them with the picture of Abby and Maggie on it </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you brought Maggie to meet the kids, do they know who Maggie is?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal knew that his sister was enjoying this a little too much as she was aware that this was the first person he had introduced them to, hell it was the first person he had introduced to Jennifer and her and Sam meeting did not go well </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I did and they do” Maggie hit Jubal’s chest lightly when that was all he gave his sister and he shook his head laughing before looking back at his sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> brought Maggie to meet the kids two days ago, I didn’t exactly give her a lot of notice about it” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“By that he means he asked me in the car on the way home from visiting our friend and work colleague in the hospital” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jubal Valentine you know better than to drop something that big on someone on such short notice” Jennifer shook her head at her younger brother but she was just teasing him </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“In my defence I hadn’t seen the kids in almost two weeks due to work, Maggie told me to drop her home so that I could go and see them and I knew I wanted her to come with me, so I kinda just blurted it out… I’ll admit it wasn’t my finest moment” He looked at Maggie before looking back at his sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> told Maggie we could tell them she was a friend and someone I worked with but Tyler figured it out and then she became the favourite among my kids” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie laughed softly hearing Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> did not become their favourite, I just offered to help Tyler out with his soccer and…”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“And that picture you seen of Abby with the french plait that she really is the cutest ever in, well that picture was actually sent for Maggie” Jubal had interrupted Maggie to tell his sister who looked at her brother confused</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mag’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> is the one who plaited Abby’s hair for her, that picture” he pointed at his phone</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Was</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> taken right after doing Abby’s hair and my sweet baby girl gave me the perfect reason to take a picture of my girls” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“So helping Tyler with soccer and plaiting Abby’s hair, I'm guessing that means that the kids already approve then” Jennifer had a genuine smile on her face now, no teasing as she knew how important it was for the kids and Maggie to get on really well together</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> if you got the picture of Abby yesterday morning and you've met the kids does that mean that Sam knows as well?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh you didn’t tell your sister that you were crazy enough to leave me alone with your ex wife?” Maggie raised her eyebrow smirking at Jubal, she had no idea that Jennifer and Sam hadn’t and still don't get on well </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Maggie is joking right? Please tell me you did not actually leave Maggie alone with her?” Jennifer looked at her brother as she handed him back his phone</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> actually impressed that you didn’t run for the hills after being left alone with her” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Now maggie was the one who was confused, she had no idea why Jennifer thought she would run without even knowing how the conversation between the two women had gone</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> feel like I'm missing something here” Maggie looked at Jubal and Jennifer </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sam and I don’t see eye to eye and we never will, I've always been pleasant to her for Jubal’s sake, and for the sake of their kids because I love them and my brother. When he told me someone was joining us tonight I was getting ready to tell the waitress to just bring me all the liquor they had until he promised me it wasn’t her” Jennifer knew that it was up to her to tell Maggie because Jubal always seen that as her business to tell and she loved her brother for being like that </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So that’s why you looked as nervous as I felt when you first met me?” Maggie chuckled softly as she looked at Jennifer </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen let out her own laugh</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> the minute I seen his reaction to whoever was approaching our table I knew it definitely wasn’t her. So can I ask how it went with Sam, of course you can just tell me to butt out” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie appreciated that Jennifer wasn’t pushing for information nor was she being bitchy about Sam even though the women clearly disliked each other a lot</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> only teasing about Jubal being crazy to leave us alone, Abigail had asked him to do bath and bed time and I was not about to stop that from happening just because of my nerves about talking with his ex. I knew Jubal was missing the kids but they had missed him just as much, so I knew that whatever happened with Sam it would be worth it” Jubal kissed Maggie’s head and held her closer to him and that was all his sister needed to see to know that he hadn’t been comfortable about whatever happened between Maggie and Sam </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maggie, you honestly don't have to tell me what happened between you and Sam if it makes you uncomfortable” Jennifer spoke so genuine and softly to Maggie that it drew Jubal out of his own mind replaying the conversation and he looked at his sister </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It's not Mag’s that feels uncomfortable… it’s me.. I'm still not entirely comfortable with it, even though Mag’s keeps telling me she’s fine about it” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie titled her head a little and kissed Jubal’s neck and took his hand in hers again squeezing his hand gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Jubal,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">honey…. I really am okay about the conversation, I told you that yes it was awkward and a little like an interrogation, but you know that if it keeps things smooth between you and Sam for you to be with the kids then I’ll go through it again”</span></p>
  <p>“Jesus… what the hell happened?” Jennifer had the question out before she could even stop it</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal nodded at Maggie that if she was really okay with talking about it then he trusted her to tell Jen what she was comfortable with</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> had offered me a glass of wine I had turned it down said it was due to my pain killers” Maggie noticed the look of confusion on Jennifers face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> my make up is doing a good job of hiding the bruise I have on the edge of my forehead from the stitches I had there” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay so Jubal first gift you buy Maggie is bubble wrap” Jennifer laughed hoping to help her brother relax, she felt a lot of care for Maggie when the woman wanted to be open with her because she knew that Jen and Jubal were close and that meant something to Maggie and Jen really appreciated that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">The comment about bubble wrap had both Maggie and Jubal laughing with Maggie speaking</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> please don’t be giving him ideas, I think he goes over ideas in his head about how to try and find reasons to put me on desk duty” she pulled a face at Jubal and kissed his jawline before laying her head back on his shoulder </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So the refusal of wine due to pain meds sounds like a legitimate reason to me” Jen had pulled her chair closer to Maggie and Jubal and was sipping her wine completely relaxed talking to them </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And it was a legitimate reason, and she let it go because the kids were still there, but Tyler went to get showered and Jubal took Abigial to get her bathed.. So I joined Sam in the living room, she told me about being the first person Jubal had introduced to her, that she didn’t even know any names of the women before me and after her” Maggie seen Jen’s hand tighten on the wine glass stem, she wondered if Jen and Jubal realised they were so alike at times </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I just choose to take that as her way of telling me that I was important to Jubal. I apologised to her for me being there with the kids being dropped on her last minute but she said that Jubal had mentioned we had a tough couple of weeks at work. She then asked me if he was coping okay with everything and I knew that she was starting to fish for information about Jubal and it was not my place to share with her anything that he was dealing with or going through. So she asked me if that was the real reason that I turned down the wine.. I told her it was partly that and partly the pain meds” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">This time Jubal spoke up as he had noticed the flash of anger across his sisters face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> also told Sam that she would rather be there for me than drown her stress in wine” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">That was the first time that Jubal had indicated to Maggie just how long he had been standing there for their conversation, she looked at him when she heard him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> heard that?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal nodded and this time he had a genuine smile on his face</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> did and I'm glad I did because you left that part out when talking to me about it in the car on the way home” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See another reason why I am going to continue calling you two adorable” Jennifer laughed looking at them, she was glad they had joked with each other as it gave her a minute to let go of the anger </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“And then came Jubal’s two favourite parts of the conversation” Maggie joked squeezing his hand gently and this had Jennifer paying attention because she already felt that Sam had overstepped with Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“His</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> favourite was when she asked me if I would happily never drink again in his company” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I'm sorry she did what?” Jennifer had to make sure to keep her voice low even though she wanted to shout</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that’s why you two had the secret eye chat when the waitress offered wine.. But you do know that Jubal can be around alcohol?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie nodded hearing Jen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> do.. he has been out with us for team drinks and work events where we have all been maybe a little too drunk, so I know that he can handle being around it. But I told Sam that if me never drinking again was what was best for Jubal then I'd happily never drink again” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jen was feeling so much respect and care for the woman sitting across from her, the way that she loved and protected her brother was incredible and she also got a lot of joy knowing that was the response she gave to Sam</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“No</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> one managed to catch that on camera no? Because I'm sure Sam’s face was priceless” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Behave</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sis.. what Mag’s also wont tell you is that she told Sam that she wasn't there to mess me or the kids around and that the kids knew about us and that we had talked about disclosing at work” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I can see why my brother fell in love with you” Jennifer chuckled softy, but she actually meant it and she had no idea that her words meant so much to Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> what was Jubal’s second least favourite part”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah.. that one.. that was your brother’s final straw and when he made it known that he was standing there….. Sam decided to point out that Jubal had never looked at her the way that he had looked at me” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jennifer had just taken a sip of wine when she heard Maggie and it made her cough a little</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> are joking right? You two had decided before dinner to add that in as a joke” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head holding Maggie a little closer as he looked at his sister</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> trust me I wish she was joking but she’s not. My ex wife really decided that those were the best things to say to my new girlfriend” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jennifer knew that Sam could be a handful when she wanted to be, she had seen it first hand, her and Jubal worked well as co-parents but she had seen how much Sam had tried to control him. She knew her brother was hard work especially with his drinking, but Sam blamed everyone except herself for any of it and for not helping until it was really bad </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you two had a very quiet journey home and you didn’t talk to him until you had to the next day at work?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head laughing softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> were quiet for about the first five minutes, I knew that was enough time to let Jubal come up with the worst scenarios in his head and that it was time for me to step in.. So we talked it through, he kept telling me he understood if I wanted time apart or that if I wanted to run he would get it” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Anyone would understand that.. I mean Jubal I love you but thats a lot for someone to deal with on their first meeting with the ex wife” Jennifer smiled at her brother as she could see the pain in his eyes still from it all</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“So</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> how much time did you take time apart?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“None…I stayed with Jubal that night and the day after, which was yesterday, we told each other that we were in love with each other” Maggie smiled looking at Jubal, he brushed her hair from her face as some had fell in to her face when she tilted her head to look at him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“and</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> have told both our sisters and are ready to disclose when the time comes” </span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jennifer lets Jubal know what she thinks of Maggie and Maggie has a surprise for Jubal back at her place that she’s a little nervous about</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennifer couldn’t believe what she was hearing from Maggie and Jubal, she really hoped her brother was aware of how much this woman was in love with him. She had told them that Sam probably thought that she had caused them to split up, but Jen knew that it was going to take a lot more than her to come between her brother and his new girlfriend. After meeting Sam, Jen had been worried that Maggie was going to be like her but she was the complete opposite and Jen had honestly really enjoyed her time with them. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They had finished off dinner and dessert with Maggie telling Jen about how Jubal and her finally admitted their feelings to each other, to which she didn’t know who was worse her brother or Maggie. They stood up when they had finished and were all ready to leave as all three of them had an early start tomorrow with work, Maggie was surprised when she felt Jennifer pull her in to a hug </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It was really nice to meet you Maggie, and if this one ever gives you trouble just let me know and I’ll happily share embarrassing stories with you.. Here give me a text to this number when you get home and we can maybe meet up for a coffee” Jennifer took out a card from her purse and wrote her personal number on the back of it handing it to Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Oh I might just have to take you up on those embarrassing stories about Jubal” Maggie laughed and she smiled taking the card from Jennifer putting it safely in her own purse</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I’ll</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> text tonight, and I would definitely love to meet for coffee, and if you ever need anything just let me know” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was over the moon with how well Maggie and his sister had gotten on, he had been so nervous because he knew that Jen had hated the last woman he had introduced her to and he really wanted Jen to get along with Maggie. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his sister squeeze him a little too tight in the hug </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I really like this one baby bro, whatever you do don’t let her go, hold on tight to her” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal closed his eyes hearing his sister, her words meant everything to him, it really had gone as well as he hoped, Jen and Maggie seemed to be genuine friends by the end and he knew his sister didn’t just hand her personal number out to anyone but for her to tell him to hold on tight to Maggie meant so much to him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I plan to do what it takes to keep her around sis” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All three of them headed outside the restaurant after Jubal paid for dinner, they had told Jen that they were keeping her company until her Uber arrived. Jubal stood with his back to the road and he had taken his jacket off putting it around Maggie’s shoulder’s and he stood with his arms around her until Jen’s ride arrived, with one more round of hugs they said their good nights and headed off home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It didn’t take Jubal and Maggie long to get back to her place and she smiled when she seen that he had in fact packed a bag, which meant that he was going to be staying tonight. She climbed out of the car and walked up the steps with him as they made their way inside her apartment. Maggie kicked off her shoes when she stepped inside and sighed when her feet hit the cold floor </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I forgot how painful high heels can be when you haven't wore them too much before” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal laughed hearing Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Thankfully</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> not a pain I will never understand” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie nudged him playfully as she stepped past him to lock up and she lifted her shoes and she looked over her shoulder at Jubal as she made her way to the kitchen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> mind if we just head to bed to relax, I didn’t think we would be at dinner for as long” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled watching Maggie as he leaned against the wall</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm sorry about that, I had no idea how long it was going to be because it really depended on how you and my sister got on, so going straight up stairs is good with me” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie grabbed them a drink and turned off the lights again in the kitchen and made her way towards the stairs, she seen that Jubal was carrying his gun in his holster</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“My</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> safe is up in my bedroom I’ll take that off you when we get up there” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal followed Maggie upstairs and he smiled when he heard her, it made him think about his sister telling them about them communicating without talking because he had been thinking about where to store his gun when Maggie mentioned her safe. Jubal sat his bag down on Maggie’s bed along with the suit carrier bag and he felt nervous as he looked at Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I brought some shirts, you said to bring a few outfits for work and some casual clothes?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie opened her closet and she showed Jubal a section that she had cleared out</span> early today <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can hang them here, I made you some room that you can use, that way we don't have to worry about you not having clothes here.. and here you can hang those really nice greys pants on this hanger” she took out a trouser hanger for him handing it to him and she raised her eyebrow as he was just standing staring at her smiling </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You know it is so dam hard not to kiss you right now honey” He chuckled softly as he took the hanger from her and he leaned down pressing kisses along her shoulder and neck to her ear and he whispered</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Thank</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you….. for everything, for the closest space, for tonight with my sister, for just being you with her” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie closed her eyes feeling Jubal’s lips on her skin, she ran her hands along his arms slowly as he pulled back and she kissed his cheeks, his nose, his chin and his forehead leaving her lips there a little longer</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> meant it when I said at work that I really miss you the nights that we aren't together so I want you to be here as much as you want and I want you to be completely comfortable here. As for your sister you don't have to thank me Jubal I genuinely had a great time with her” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal sat the hanger down on the bed and he ran his hands along Maggie’s back slowly enjoying the shiver that it sent through her body</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“When</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> we finally get to go out on date just the two of us can you wear this dress again?” He leaned his forehead against hers as they talked brushing his nose against hers gently </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I can happily wear this dress for you again as long as you promise to wear those grey trousers again” She played with the hair at the nape of his neck smiling when it made his eyes close as he was really enjoying the touch</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> get changed so that I can crawl in to bed with you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Now that is an offer I'm never going to say no to” Jubal smiled as he reluctantly stood back from Maggie, as he moved to the bed lifting the suit carrier he took out the shirts and he hung them up along with his trousers, he set his shoes on the floor space that Maggie had left for him and he put his casual clothes from his bag in to the drawer that she had given him </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> really can't believe that you made all this space for me honey” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie had left the ensuite door open as she was in taking her make up off and she smiled hearing Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> we both agreed that we wanted to spend as much time together as we could, and you did say last night in bed that you really liked it here because we had more room” Maggie had come over to the door and she leaned against it watching Jubal who had started to unbutton his shirt</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> hope you don't mind, I mean we can still go to your apartment when you want to or need to” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head as he watched Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't mind at all, I'm more than happy with us spending our time here Mags I meant it when I said last night about more space here and it just feels more relaxing here, it feels more like a home, my place still feels like a bachelor pad even when the kids are there” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie had been nervous when she was making the space for Jubal in the closet and the drawer but they had both agreed last night that they wanted to spend their nights together and this would stop so much running between apartments but she was so happy with the reaction from Jubal as she knew it was a big step that was happening kind of fast, but things were moving fast, it may have taken them a while to admit their feelings but now they had it was like there was no stopping them </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I meant it that I want you to feel at home here and that doesn't mean having to live out of a bag the whole time” she came walking over to Jubal and she unbuttoned his sleeves for him </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled watching Maggie opening his sleeve buttons, he wondered if she knew just how gentle her touch was with him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I meant what I said at the restaurant” he nodded at the hoodie laying on the bed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“The</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> only time I want to see that back at my apartment is with you in it” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie turned around to let Jubal unzip her dress for her, she closed her eyes biting her lip when she felt his fingers brush along her skin and she let out a low sigh enjoying the touch and she turned back around to face him when he gently turned her with his hands on her hips, she let the dress fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why didn’t you say it was your favourite though?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Because when I seen you curled up in it that first night you put it on I knew that was the only way I ever wanted to see that hoodie ever again” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well that won't be a problem because I really do love wearing it… I love that your sister recognised it straight away though” Maggie chuckled softly as she slid Jubal’s shirt off and set it on the chair beside her bed </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“She may have seen me in a lot when she would come to the apartment and check in on me” Jubal smiled watching Maggie slide his shirt off before she stepped back lifting her dress, setting it on the chair as well, she then lifted his T-shirt and disappeared quickly in to the bathroom making Jubal laugh</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> going to have no clothes left around here if you keep stealing them” he shouted in playfully to the bathroom as he took off his trousers hanging them up and he tidied up the room before he climbed in to the bed waiting for Maggie. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">It didn't take her long to come back in to the bedroom and he smiled honestly when he seen her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know you look just as beautiful in my t-shirt without any make up on” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie came over to the bed and climbed in beside Jubal snuggling in to his side straight away as she kissed his chest </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> are way too sweet to me Mr. Valentine” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal wrapped his arms around Maggie pulling their covers up around them kissing her head running his fingers through her hair slowly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> deserve it and so much more honey, I just want to make you happy and treat you with the love and care you deserve” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie kissed under Jubal’s chin and then along his jawline</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> make me happy just by being here Jubal… Thank you for tonight it really was a fun night” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal leaned down kissing Maggie's forehead</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> really am so happy it went so well tonight, I love you so much Maggie”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie smiled hearing Jubal, she moved her head to his shoulder so that she could see his face as she lifted her hand to his cheek caressing it gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> love you too Jubal” she smiled watching as Jubal turned his head to kiss her palm that was on his cheek</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> speaking of tonight going well I must text your sister before I forget” Maggie leaned over Jubal gently grabbing her phone as she took the card that Jen had given her and put the number in to her phone and text her </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Hey Jen, it’s Maggie, thank you for joining us tonight we both really enjoyed it. We will hopefully get for that coffee soon’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled as he watched Maggie lift her phone and she held the phone on his chest as she typed out the message </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Should</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I be worried about letting you two out on your own?” He joked playfully and laughed when Maggie poked his ribs but before Maggie could reply to him her phone pinged with a message from Jen</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘I should be thanking you both for tonight, since it was you guys that invited me and it was a treat from my brother. Next time it’s my treat and I will text you with plans for coffee. Say good night to that baby brother of mine…’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she read the end of the message and heard Jubal’s groan</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know she makes it sound like there is more than four years between us” Maggie sat her phone to the side and chuckled hearing Jubal </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I think I'm the same with Mel, it doesn’t matter the age difference and my brother does it with both me and Mel” Maggie got comfortable again resting her head on Jubal’s shoulder as she moved one of her legs over his and she ran her fingertips along his chest slowly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I've noticed that you and Jennifer both call Abigail Abby, but Sam only ever called her Abigail when we were there, has it always been like that?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was running his fingers through Maggie’s hair and down her back slowly as he listened to her talking, her touch on his chest and stomach had him relaxing so much</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> my side of the family always call her Abby but Sam’s side calls her Abigail, she actually likes having it that way. The only one who changes between both often is Tyler” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was wondering which she should be calling Abigail, she knew she wasn’t family and Jubal had introduced to her as Abigail, but she only knew the young girl because of her dad. As if he could sense why Maggie had been asking and why she was so quiet Jubal squeezed Maggie a little in his arms</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you are comfortable with it you should call her Abby, but it’s up to you, Abby is like her dad when it comes to you and will be happy with whatever you call her” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie shook her head a little laughing hearing Jubal about her being able to call him anything she wanted</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you are sure that Abig…Abby wont mind then I’ll call her that since I know her because of you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled hearing Maggie and he kissed her head</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Trust</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> me Abby will love you calling her that I promise” </span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie and Jubal are woke by a work call that brings them all in to the JOC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jubal and Maggie had talked about their night out with his sister, the way that Maggie spoke about Jubal not getting Isobel’s job and it lead to them making love with both struggling that they couldn't kiss properly, it just meant they had to keep their kisses elsewhere before they finally fell asleep. Maggie had felt like she had just fallen asleep when Jubal’s phone was ringing, and for it to be ringing this early meant that they had a case. Maggie groaned when she heard the phone and wondered how it had taken Jubal a few moments longer than her to register that the phone was ringing. He finally reached over lifting his phone and he tried to hide the smile from his face as he felt Maggie snuggle in tighter to him, hiding her face in his neck pulling the covers tighter around them </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Agent Valentine…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jubal I hate to be your wake up call but we have a case and I need you and the team in here as soon as possible…. You want to call Maggie and Stuart and get them to ring their partners?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Yeah I’ll take care of contacting the team Isobel, I’ll be in as soon as I can” Jubal hung up when Isobel and he had said their goodbyes and he poked Maggie’s side gently</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Agent Bell it’s time for work” he chuckled hearing her groan </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Noooo.. Agent Bell is not here, phone Stuart and OA first and she might appear in that time” Maggie was trying to hide the laugh as she kissed Jubal’s neck, it really only felt like her and Jubal had been in bed a few hours, she hadn't seen the clock yet so she actually had no idea what time it was yet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal laughed kissing Maggie’s head but he stayed right where he was as he rang Stuart and then OA, he asked Stuart to contact Emily and told OA that he had already told Maggie, with the team informed Jubal set his phone to the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know we are going to have to move from here soon especially if we are going to travel in together and not be seen getting out of the same car” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Can’t criminals wait until a decent hour to commit their crimes” Maggie groaned playfully as she finally sat up and rubbed her eyes looking at the clock beside her bed and seen the time confirming that they had only been asleep a few hours</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Really</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> it’s 5.30am what’s the case?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie looked at Jubal who was laying in bed smiling watching her, he really did love seeing her first thing in the morning she was so relaxed and unguarded</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“A</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> robbery, they think, it’s a law firm, it was broke in to last night, security guard went to start his shift and found last night’s security guard had been shot, he’s an ex cop that’s why we are being brought in” Jubal sat up and he kissed Maggie’s shoulder</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> get ready first and I’ll go down and start us coffee” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See now that’s the way to get to a girls heart offering to make her coffee” Maggie laughed softly as she leaned back and kissed Jubal’s cheek, she wanted to wait until she had brushed her teeth and had coffee to make sure there was no taste of alcohol, she had been drinking water before they left the restaurant last night but she wanted to be careful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal knew why Maggie hadn’t kissed him properly yet and it honestly filled his heart with so much love that she was thinking about him so much and wanting to be careful for his sake. He leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Maggie’s neck and he smiled against her skin</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> only want to know the way to one girl’s heart” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie turned her head pressing her lips to Jubal’s forehead and she closed her eyes replacing her lips with her forehead so they were resting against each other and she spoke softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“We</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> need to move or I'm really going to just drag you back in to this bed”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Maggie’s lips before he reluctantly stepped off the bed, he stood looking at her sitting in the bed with his T-shirt on</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“If</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you aren't ready before your coffee I’ll bring it up to you” he smiled before he finally left the bedroom heading downstairs and he made his way around Maggie’s kitchen making them coffee. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie went in to the bathroom and she took a really quick shower, brushed her teeth, tied up her hair, and came back in to the bedroom as she picked out a black top with her darker jeans, she had just slid on her jeans when Jubal came walking in to the room carrying her a cup of coffee</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“hmm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I'm not sure which is more appealing, you walking around in your boxers or the cup of coffee” she smirked playfully </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal raised his eyebrow</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> hoping you are going to say your boyfriend in his boxers, but since it's before 6am I understand if it's the coffee” he laughed as he stepped closer to Maggie but she didn't take the cup of coffee straight away, instead she closed the distance and leaned up kissing him running her hand to the nape of his neck letting her thumb brush his hairline. Jubal held the coffee out to the side to be sure not to spill it on them, his free arm instantly wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Pulling Maggie tighter meant he felt skin on skin as he was in his boxers and she was standing in her jeans and bra. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped at the feel of their bodies meeting skin to skin. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie broke the kiss when the need for air became too strong, she ran her free hand along Jubal’s arm that was wrapped around her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I've</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> wanted to do that so many times since last night” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I missed getting to kiss you properly, but I did enjoy the shivers that my lips on your neck and shoulder sent through your body” Jubal smirked speaking softly against her lips</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you noticed those then huh?” She kissed him again, slowly this time, really enjoying getting to kiss him properly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When it comes to you Honey I'll always notice the small things” He smiled as his thumb was caressing the skin on her lower back, his phone pinged with a message and he knew it had to be Isobel </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The shower is all your’s… Go…. before Isobel sends a search party for you” Maggie joked as she thanked him for the coffee and she sipped it before setting it down to pull on her top</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal went in to the bathroom taking a quick shower, he had on his trousers and was fixing his hair when he shouted out to Maggie who was sitting on the bed putting on her boots</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Mag’s will you grab me a shirt please?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh letting me dress you now, you sure that’s a good idea?” Maggie shouted in joking with him as he now had the bathroom door open, she had finished putting on her shoes and was now opening the closet to see which shirts he had brought with him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The grey trousers and last night’s shirt is staying here so I think I'm safe at work” Jubal cleaned up in the bathroom and came out leaning against the door as he watched Maggie in her closet </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I don't know I still have the images very clear in my head” Maggie smirked as she turned around handing Jubal the mock shirt jumper that she had picked out, she had chosen the dark purple with blue collar</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> haven't wore one of these in a while.. Actually you haven’t wore one of these since we started dating” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal thanked Maggie for the Jumper and he stepped away from the door sliding it on over his head</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“That</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> might have something to do with someone mentioning about liking my darker coloured shirts” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie stepped closer to Jubal and fixed the collar so that it was sitting perfectly as it had got caught up when he slid it on</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't think you have wore anything that I have hated.. or even disliked on you.. So I think you'll find it’s more about who is wearing them.. Just no shirts as form fitting as last night at work please” Maggie smirked playfully as she kissed his cheek and stepped aside to take their guns and badges out of her safe, she handed Jubal’s his as she slid her own holster on and then her badge. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I actually forgot how comfortable these were to wear.. And don’t worry last night’s shirt will be staying as an out of work shirt” Jubal shook his head laughing, he thanked Maggie when she handed him his gun and badge, it did send a thrill through his body though to know that he had such an impact on her last night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal lifted Maggie’s coffee cup finishing the last mouthful as she checked they both had everything that they needed before leaving her apartment, she locked up behind them and jumped in to Jubal’s car. The FBI parking lot was still quite quiet when they arrived so there was no one else around that was really paying attention to them so it meant that they could both get out of the suv at the same time. Them walking in to the building together was no big deal as they could easily pass that off as meeting in the parking lot, but Isobel did notice that they arrived at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had just arrived in the JOC with OA only a few minutes behind them, soon followed by Emily, Stuart was the last to arrive and the smell of fresh coffee caught Maggie’s attention as she turned to see him coming carrying enough coffee for the team </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stuart I swear if you tell me that one of those coffees is for me I might just have to kiss you” Both Jubal and OA couldn't help but laugh as Stuart froze briefly at Maggie’s words and Jubal patted him on the shoulder </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That's just Maggie’s way of saying thank you Steuy” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even Emily couldn't help the small laugh as she watched Stuart's face as Maggie stepped forward to take the coffee cup from him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It's too early in the morning for me to function on one cup of coffee” Maggie leaned against the desk drinking the coffee after she had thanked Stuart for it as did the rest of the team as they drank their coffee while they listened to Isobel fill them in on their case. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A suspects alibi leads the team to watching some footage of Jubal on a date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie and OA had gone to the crime scene to check it out for themselves and to find out as much information as they could. Emily and Stuart were back in the JOC helping Jubal and the team go through any security footage that they could find in the area of the building that had been broken in to. At the beginning it looked like the law firm didn’t have anything missing until Ian got into their computer systems and realised that a large number of files had been copied on to an external device, something within those files had to be the reason that they had broke in but he was still tracking what files had been copied. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They were looking in to the files to see if one of the cases jumped out as the one that they had been after. Maggie and OA were talking to the lawyers from the firm that had been broken in to, some of them had given them the same lawsuit involving a drug dealer to look in to. Stuart and Emily had been looking in to the case with the other analysts when they finally came across a lead, someone with an arrest record for burglary. Emily and Stuart had gone to pick him up and they were investigating him when Maggie and OA came back to the JOC. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The suspect, McManus, had given Stuart and Emily an alibi, said he was out for a meal with friends. Stuart went to Ian and gave him the address of the restaurant to see if he could pick him up on any near by street cameras. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie, OA, Stuart and Emily were all going through the files on the lawsuit to try and find why they wanted and needed whatever was in the files that the analysts were still trying to track on the computers. Ian came in to the JOC and came walking over to Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh Jubal can I see you for a minute?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal was talking to one of the other analysts when he heard Ian, it had also caught the attention of Maggie and the others as for some reason Ian sounded and looked nervous. Jubal raised his eyebrow resting his hands on his hips as he looked at Ian</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure Ian, what’s up, you find something?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Ian was holding an iPad and he looked at the screen of it before back up at Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Erm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> yeah, I was checking on McManus alibi that he gave Stuart and Emily and I've come across something” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay… So throw it up on the big screen then, shows us what you've got” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You might want to take a look at this first before that” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal had never seen Ian look so nervous or awkward, not around him anyway so he really had no idea what was going on </span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Sure,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> show me” Jubal took the iPad from Ian and he tapped on the video file that Ian had on the screen, Jubal recognised the restaurant straight away and seen the time stamp and knew why Ian was nervous</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Fuck…”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">The four agents had been paying attention to Jubal and Ian without trying to make it obvious as none of them had seen Ian act so strange around their boss, if they weren't already curious hearing Jubal say</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Fuck’</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> definitely got their attention. With OA being the first to speak </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jubal, Ian, is everything okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal ran his hand along the back of his neck as Ian was shifting from one foot to another, instead of answering OA, Jubal looked at Ian</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“How</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> much of this did you see?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve watched it all, I was checking for McManus walking past as the restaurant doesn't have a camera at their door just on the street” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And do you recognise anyone else in that video except for me?” Jubal was looking back at the iPad to see if you could make out anyone else </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh.. no.. just that both are female, we don't get a clear view of the one erm….in front of you, I can get a shot of the one beside you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Guy’s what's going on?” Stuart thought he would try since they had ignored OA, Maggie was sitting quietly as she could have swore Jubal asked Ian if he recognised anyone other than Jubal on the video, what the hell was going on? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Boss, what you want me to do?” Ian looked at Jubal who was watching the video and he relaxed when he realised that you couldn't really make out who he was standing with </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay since they are ignoring us do you two want to try?” OA looked at Emily and Maggie while speaking</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie knew that when Jubal heard her voice it would pull his attention</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Jubal?</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> What's going on?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was right, the minute that Jubal heard her voice his head lifted from the IPad and he looked at the four agents staring at him and Ian</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Ian</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> found video that shows that McManus does have an alibi for last night” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So lets see it then” OA spoke to Jubal unsure what the hold up was if they had video evidence </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal handed the iPad back to Ian and nodded</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Go</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> ahead put it on the big screen, it’s evidence” Jubal glanced at Maggie quickly before back at the floor, he leaned against the desk crossing his arms, the four agents came up to the front of the room to watch the screen, Maggie was curious as to why Jubal looked uncomfortable when he looked at her </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So McManus told Emily and Stuart that he had a meal last night at Gio’s and that he left around 10, the restaurant doesn’t have video at their door, but they do on the street where you wait for your Uber” Ian kept his attention on the screen not looking at anyone while talking </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crap! Did he just say Gio’s? Now Maggie’s heart was racing, there was only one Gio’s in Manhattan, now Jubal and Ian being uncomfortable and acting so strange was making sense to her, but why the hell was Jubal telling him to go ahead and put it on the big screen. Maggie wasn’t sure she was even remembering to breath </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh Ian you need to hit the play button for us to actually see it man” OA really had no idea what was going with everyone, why were Jubal and Ian being so weird right now </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ian it’s fine, it’s going to have to go in to the case as evidence, show them” Jubal now had moved his hands to rest by his sides gripping the desk. Maggie had no idea how the hell he seemed so calm when they were about to be outed to the whole JOC</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian finally hit play on the video and stepped to the side so that the agents could watch, the camera showed some people standing on the street then appeared a man in grey trousers, Maggie recognised those straight away, but the others hadn’t yet, on the video Jubal turned around to say something to the woman standing beside him and you could clearly see his face this time </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait.. Jubal is that you?” Stuart asked not taking his eyes off the video as they were all watching closer now </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The video showed Jubal taking his Jacket off wrapping it around the woman in front of him, but her face wasn’t seen, the minute the jacket had wrapped around her shoulders she had laid her head against Jubal’s chest wrapping her arms around his waist. Jubal had stood running his hands along her back slowly kissing her head while they both were clearly listening to the woman that was standing beside them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was sure that everyone in the JOC could hear her heart beating because right now it was all that she could hear. So far she was so dam thankful that she had been apparently so clingy to Jubal while they stood waiting on his sister’s Uber to arrrive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was trying hard not to look at Maggie because he was sure that right now she wanted to run, and she was probably trying to figure out why the hell he had agreed to let this be shown without talking to her first. He looked at Stuart when he heard the question</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Yeah,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> Stuey that’s me.. that’s why Ian was unsure about showing the video footage” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian froze the video as Jubal was running his fingers through the woman's hair who was tucked in tight to him, her head had moved to his shoulder and he was resting his cheek on her head watching the woman with them. Right at that moment McManus stepped on to the screen with his 3 friends just like he had told Emily and Stuart. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal knew there was going to be a lot of questions from the agents, he just wasn’t sure who out of them was actually going to be brave enough to ask the first question, he soon got his answer when he heard OA speak </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So Jubal, you want to tell us who the two women are that you were with so that we can speak to them see if they saw anything?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The one standing beside me is my sister, and as you can see from the video she’s facing me the entire time so she wouldn’t have seen anything” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And your erm…. the woman with you” Stuart felt awkward asking this off their boss it didn’t feel right, yet Jubal seemed so calm </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“My girlfriend.. it’s okay Steuy you can say it” Jubal chuckled softly as he seen how awkward Stuart felt as they all stood looking at him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“She</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> didn’t see him, or wouldn't have, she was busy talking to my sister and I'm blocking her view”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you? Did you notice anything?” OA had seemed the least awakward out of them all as he stood facing Jubal</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Seriously? Does he look like he noticed anything other than his girlfriend” Emily had the words out before she realised </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Sorry”</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> she looked at Jubal as she apologised her hand covering her mouth </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing as he looked at Emily</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“No</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> need to apologise, you guys are doing your job, you have to ask me.. But you are right I didn’t notice anything, I didn’t think the whole JOC would be watching me from last night” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie knew she had to talk, she was the only one who hadn’t said anything, but she honestly wasn’t sure that she could form words right now. However, they weren't in the clear yet, she knew for evidence that they would have to see where McManus went as he left the street</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Do</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> we see where McManus goes?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal now finally looked at Maggie, he had been careful not to watch her too much as he knew that everyone was watching him right now and he seen how panicked she still looked when he looked at her, he was hoping though that she trusted him to know he would never expose them like this. Maggie had been staring in to Jubal’s eyes when he looked at her and she started to relax as she seen in his eyes he was confident as he spoke to her </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We do.. he get’s in to an Uber with his friends..”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do we see it on Camera?” OA asked turning his head to Ian</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You just want to see how the boss’s date ended to see if he got lucky?” Emily couldn’t help but joke as everyone was trying to calm down and act normal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have to check to make sure that McManus doesn't do anything or receive anything that could tie him to knowing about the robbery” OA was confident he had reason to continue the video and part of him actually liked this, it felt like they had some control in a fun way </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal shook his head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Ian</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> play the rest of the video”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Eh are you sure?” Ian looked at Jubal who just nodded at the analyst to go ahead. All four agents turned to face the screen again but Maggie stole a quick glance at Jubal who winked at her, it was his way of telling her that it was okay, they wouldn’t see her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian hit play on the video, it showed McManus getting in to an Uber with his three friends but that is not what the agents were watching, they were all watching Jubal. The woman he had told them was his sister had leaned in to hug them and made her way to an Uber that pulled up for her, they then watched as Jubal clearly placed kisses to his girlfriends neck as they waited for his sister’s Uber to pull off. The way they were standing Jubal’s back had protected Maggie’s face from the screen, as they moved to head towards his car Maggie had snuggled in to his side, face hiding in his neck trusting him to direct her to the car, one hand on his stomach just above his belt as the other hand slid along his back and in to his back pocket, while Jubal had lay his hand on Maggies hip his fingertips laying over her butt as he pulled her closer to him as they walked towards his car and out of shot of the street camera. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I checked with the Uber driver and he drove them all back to McManus house, I also checked his phone and he didn’t have any activity on it other than ordering the Uber” Ian spoke looking at the agents even though he knew none of them could have actually told him what colour McManus Uber had been. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You sure that we don't need to go question your girlfriend Jubal?” OA joked as he looked at Jubal</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I am more than sure OA.. There is no reason to question her” Jubal shook his head chuckling</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> are not using that as an excuse to just question her for your own fun” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How else are we are suppose to find out about her?” OA looked at the team as if he was speaking on behalf of them all </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don't think you are suppose to know about her OA” Maggie laughed looking at her partner </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I think you have seen from the video how their night ended” Emily couldn’t resist adding in to the conversation shrugging her shoulders laughing like it was obvious that Jubal got lucky with how he and his date had looked in the video </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And I think you have all asked enough questions and now that you have watched part of my date I think it’s time you get back to work” Jubal stood up from leaning against the desk </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But we still have so many questions like, when do we meet her, how long have you been dating her and why was your sister on the date with you?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie, Stuart and Emily were all now laughing at OA who hadn’t moved from where he was standing </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OA you sound worse than a teenage girl right now” Maggie slapped her partners arm gently </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Unless Jubal is too embarrassed about his girlfriend” OA raised an eyebrow challenging Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You do realise that we haven’t actually met Mona yet, other than Maggie briefly” Jubal could handle OA no problem</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There hasn’t really been a time or a reason for me to introduce Mona to you all” OA tried defending himself as he still wanted more information from Jubal </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You've been dating Mona for 6 months OA” Maggie shook her head laughing </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah but Jubal and his girlfriend looked really close and really comfortable with being affectionate in public and to be like that infront of his sister they have definitely been together longer” Stuart was laughing watching OA but it now made sense why Jubal was giving him advice about Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We've actually only been together a little over a month.. Now that's really all you guys are getting from me.. So now that we have confirmed McManus alibi, let’s get back to work and find out who is really responsible for killing the security guard” Jubal stepped away from them before OA could object, he stole a quick glance at Maggie as he walked passed them and he couldn’t help the smile as he headed to get more coffee. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OA tries to find out more information about Jubal’s girlfriend but will he get any more details?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie had to try really hard to stop the smile from appearing on her face as Jubal stepped passed her, it didn’t help that OA was standing with his mouth open a little </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Just over a month? No way…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Stuart laughed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> would he lie OA?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You all watched the same video as me right? No way that’s only been a month” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Now it was Emily’s turn to laugh</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Maybe</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> they are just that in to each other OA. I mean if she’s meeting his sister then it’s serious” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">OA turned to look at Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Did</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you have any idea that Jubal was dating someone?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie raised her eyebrow looking at OA</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Why</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> would I know?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">OA shrugged</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> wait, Kristen has to know right? She knows Jubal longer than the rest of us” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stuart had already text Kristen as Jubal was walking away telling her that they had just watched footage of Jubal on a date with his girlfriend last night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kristen said she had no idea he was dating anyone” Stuart was reading from his phone </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie’s phone pinged with a message and she took it out reading the message from Kristen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-lsquo">‘Is</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> it true? Does Jubal have a girlfriend? I need details, or better, tell Ian I am going to need to see that video’ Maggie shook her head laughing reading the message </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay I am going to get Coffee, you two can listen to him trying to figure out more about our bosses love life” Maggie laughed as she looked at Emily and Stuart who were laughing as OA was talking out loud to himself </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What Maggie and Jubal hadn't realised was that Isobel had been standing at the back of the JOC the whole time and she knew that it was Maggie that Jubal had been hiding from the cameras. Maggie made her way to the break room and smiled when she seen Jubal standing there with two coffees made </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So Kristen wants to know details about your girlfriend and wants Ian to send her the video” Maggie laughed softly as she made her way over to Jubal</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal laughed handing Maggie her coffee, he knew that she was going to eventually follow him, he had been hoping that she would anyway</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I mean you know her better than anyone” He smirked playfully</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> doing okay?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was standing beside Jubal leaning against the counter behind them standing as close as she could without being too obvious</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> think my heart rate has finally gone back to normal, I was just waiting for me to turn around on that screen”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal nudged her shoulder gently as it was his only way of getting contact right now</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Mag’s</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I would never have told Ian to go ahead with that footage if they could have guessed it was you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But it’s true, it’s evidence you would have had to show it Jubal” Maggie knew exactly why Jubal had nudged her and she was thankful for the short and light contact </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I would have took it to Isobel and told her and showed it to her and I would have told you first. I'm sorry that I couldn’t give you a heads up, I had no idea why Ian was being so weird until I seen the restaurant in the video and seen the time stamp and for me to try and alert you would have just given everything away” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I mean I had no idea how the hell you were being so calm when our relationship was about to be revealed to the whole JOC” Maggie chuckled softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> now I'm extra thankful for how clingy I apparently was last night” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal’s smile had softened as he listened to Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't call that clingy and I happened to really like it, it was a little strange though to watch us on the screen” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was sipping her coffee as she looked at Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Are</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you doing okay? You are the one that just had to stand there while people watched you on a date knowing it was you and then have OA question you like a teenage girl” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I'm good Mag’s I promise, I'm just glad it didn’t show you” He looked at Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> not because I'm embarrassed like OA thinks, I just know that is definitely not how you want people to find out about us. As for OA questioning me I think after your sister and mine I am used to all the questions” He laughed as he leaned a little closer to Maggie as they were on their own </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Well I'm glad to hear that you aren't embarrassed about me being your girlfriend” she smirked playfully</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“OA</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> is still out there questioning it, he asked me if I knew, then said to ask Kristen but apparently Stuart had already text Kristen.. You are definitely their favourite topic right now” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal moved to stand in front of Maggie and since he was blocking from anyone seeing her hand she ran her free hand along his chest and stomach as she kept her eyes on him. Jubal couldn’t resist leaning in to Maggie’s touch as he had wanted the contact from the minute that she stepped in to their break room</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know I can handle being their favourite topic since Emily told them it’s obvious I got lucky last night and Stuey and OA just seen that I have a woman in my life that can’t keep her hands off me” Jubal smirked playfully watching Maggie </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You do know they also seen how affectionate you are, well a little bit of how affectionate you are” Maggie smirked playfully as she looked at Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Did</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you know that we are so bad at keeping our hands off each other?” Maggie laughed softly as she looked at her hand on his chest</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> guess I'm still really bad at it” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal moved his hand to rest on top of Maggie’s when he felt her pulling her hand away, he stopped her hand in time keeping it against his chest</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Don’t….</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I like you having your hands on me.. I am good with being our shield if it means I get to feel your touch. You know part of me wanted to tell them who it was in the video with me just so I could hold you and take away the look of panic in your eyes” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“I just had no idea what to expect, I heard you ask Ian if he recognised anyone other than you on the video and then I heard him saying Gio’s and I knew that you had to show the footage so I had no idea what we were going to see..” Maggie was playing with one of the buttons on Jubal’s shirt before looking back up in to his eyes</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> know that I'm not embarrassed about us right?”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal smiled that soft smile he reserved for only Maggie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> honey, I know that you aren't embarrassed about us, if you were you wouldn't have met my sister, my kids and told your sister about us. We both want to wait with telling the team, I promise you that no part of me thinks you are embarrassed or that you are unsure about us” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie relaxed hearing Jubal’s words and she seen in his eyes that he was telling her the truth</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Because</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> if it was making you think I was having doubts I would go out there and tell them all that it was me in the video with you” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know you would but I promise I am good with keeping this outside of work for another while. We have seen what they are like when they found out that I have a girlfriend, when they find out who my girlfriend is their questions are going to be twice as bad” Jubal chuckled softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie was thankful that OA was talking so loudly to Stuart as it meant that they heard them coming walking towards them and it gave Jubal time to squeeze Maggie’s hand gently before he had to step back from her to make it look like two work colleagues and not a couple in love. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">OA smiled when he seen Maggie and Jubal and he hit Stuarts arm lightly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“See?</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I told you that my partner would be here finding out everything she could about Jubal’s girlfriend, females are always good at getting this kind of information out of us” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie laughed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Just</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> because you told me that you were going on a date and then the next day how that date had gone and how every date has gone does not mean that Jubal is standing doing the same OA”</span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, that’s what partners do, I expect the same from you when you finally give a guy a chance at a second date” OA kept his eyes on Maggie as he talked </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie sat her empty cup into the sink and walked past OA tapping his arm as she spoke</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> can promise that will not be happening. Now how about we go close this case so you can all get home to your girlfriends” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stuart was about to shout after Maggie that he didn’t have a girlfriend when Jubal chuckled looking at Stuart as OA had almost ran to catch up with Maggie </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“You can’t deny that you are planning to meet Kristen” Jubal nodded to the phone that Stuart was holding in his hand </span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“And</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I also know that you text Kristen about me having a girlfriend” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry, I shouldn't have, it’s just she made me promise her last night that I keep her in the loop about everything going on here” Stuart was looking at Jubal as he slid his phone back in to his pocket </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“No need to apologise Stuey, I know Kristen would kill you if you hadn't told her” Jubal laughed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Don’t</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> be worrying I don't mind, but doesn't mean I'm going to be answering any of the questions OA asked” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“If it helps I have no intentions of asking the questions that OA was, I think he has given Emily a headache” Stuart shook his head laughing</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> the bad news for you is that he really isn't going to let it go and I think he might have back up from Kristen” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can handle OA and Kristen and they are going to be disappointed because they aren't going to be getting any information out of me. I think you all got enough by watching the video” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Yeah I'm not sure I could have stood there while everyone in the JOC stood watching me on a date” Stuart shook his head smiling</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“But</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you look happy when you talk about her so I'm happy for you and it now makes sense to me about the chat from you about Kristen. I should have known it was coming from a guy in love” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was surprised when he heard Stuart say about him being in love</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that obvious huh?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I mean I wouldn't have thought you were in a serious relationship until we seen that video, but you let us watch that video, evidence or not and when OA was questioning you, you may have been irritated that he sounded like a teenage girl but you couldn’t stop smiling” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal was glad when he heard that how Stuey noticed hadn't mentioned anything to do with Maggie and everything the other man had said made sense and also showed Jubal how much attention he had been paying</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Well</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> now you know that I was talking to you from a good place when chatting to you about Kristen, and trust me if you can have even half of what I have right now then I'm going to tell you that it’s worth the risk”</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They close the case and Kristen wants all the details from Maggie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OA had spent the rest of the case trying to figure out who Jubal was dating or how he could find out who Jubal was dating. Maggie was finding it hard to not let anything slip because she realised that the team really didn’t suspect that it was her at all. Thankfully the case was closed quickly, they found the team that had been hired for the bulgarly and two of them squealed on their final team member as he was the one that actually shot the security guard. They had been hired by a known drug dealer who wanted the list of witnesses against him in his case so that he could pay them off. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maggie, OA, Stuart and Emily were all leaving at the same time so Jubal knew there was no way that he could leave with Maggie as it would make it way too obvious. Maggie had tried to get away from the team so that she could head home with Jubal but Stuart had asked if she had been talking to Kristen so she didn’t want to just ignore him. The team all headed home with Maggie hoping that Jubal would follow her. They had both been very careful not to be seen spending any time together at work with the team, well OA trying to figure out who Jubal’s girlfriend was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie headed upstairs when she got home and she showered changing in to sweat pants and Jubal’s hoodie, letting her hair hang loose after she had dried it. She came down in to the kitchen and started to make dinner, she was going to make pasta for hopefully both her and Jubal and if he didn’t join her for dinner she could keep the rest for lunch tomorrow. Maggie was preparing everything that she needed when her phone rang and she seen it was Kristen who had rang a few times today but Maggie had been unable to answer until now </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Kristen, everything okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, I was texting Stuart and he was saying you guys all headed home so I was hoping you could actually answer now” Kristen teased playfully </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie laughed as she sat everything aside in the kitchen and took a seat on her couch</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Sorry</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> I couldn’t answer earlier, things were moving fast with the case and I knew that Stuart had been trying to keep you up to date with everything but I've a feeling I know why you are ringing” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Jubal’s girlfriend!” Kristen said it a little too high pitched</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> need details, Stuart wouldn’t share much, he really respects and looks up to Jubal and he said they've gotten closer lately so he didn’t want to give away too much” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie did know that Jubal had been going out of his way since Stuart joined the team to check in on him and she knew that Jubal had a lot of time for him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“You</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> realise you sound as bad as OA right now?” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I mean come on Maggie, none of us seen that coming, I mean did he really just put it up on the screen for you guys to watch?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie was about to answer when her door knocked</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hang</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> on Kristen give me a minute someone is at my door” she put the phone on mute and came over answering the door and she smiled seeing Jubal</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Hey</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> you” Maggie stepped back to let him step in to her apartment </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Hey” Jubal stepped in to the apartment and he leaned down kissing Maggie’s cheek as she stepped past her</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> wanted to wait a little bit after you guys left before leaving, I hope you don't mind that I came straight here” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie locked the door once Jubal stepped in and she smiled facing him</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Of</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> course I don't mind, I was hoping you would come here, I was preparing to make us pasta when Kristen rang… Oh crap..” Maggie went to the couch lifting her phone back up and taking Kristen off mute</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Kristen</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> sorry that took longer than I planned” she couldn’t stop the smile as she looked at Jubal </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You sure you weren't just leaving me in suspense there? Making me wait longer to finally get some answers” Kristen joked laughing softly </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Jubal took off his coat and shoes and he mouthed to Maggie that he was going upstairs to change, Maggie laughed listening to Kristen</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“No,</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> it was a neighbour dropping off a package for me that arrived when I was at work and they were very chatty” Maggie went with that since she had actually ran in to her neighbour as she was about to walk in to her apartment and they had a parcel for her from her sister. Maggie had thanked Mrs Browne as she had agreed when Maggie moved in that she would be happy to sign for any packages as she was usually at home with her cats. </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Okay well now it’s time for you and I to get chatty never mind you and your neighbour.. So the video, did Jubal really just put it up on the screen” </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie got comfortable on the couch curling up in Jubal’s hoodie</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“He</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> did, well Ian technically did but Jubal told him to go ahead and show us, I don't think any of us really knew what to do when we seen him on the footage. I mean it’s not everyday you see one of our team popping up in a suspects alibi footage” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know part of me is glad that I wasn’t there because it meant that Ian had to be the one to bring it to Jubal. I mean yes I would have loved to be there and see the actual footage and enjoy everyone's reactions to it, but I am glad that I didn’t have to bring that to Jubal. I don't envy Ian on that one” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ian did seem very awkward around Jubal, it was actually what caught our attention because we had never seen him act that way before. You know Ian, he usually just says what he is thinking when it’s to do with evidence but he wanted to be anywhere but standing infront of Jubal at that time” Jubal had walked back in to the living room in his shorts and a T-shirt as Maggie had the apartment nice and warm, he walked in just as she was saying his name and he raised his eyebrow, he walked over kissing her forehead before going into the kitchen and picking up where she had left off with dinner. Maggie turned in the couch so that she could watch Jubal cooking, she loved getting to see him like this, he was just totally relaxed right now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah Ian might feel awkward about that one for a while. So is what Stuart and OA said true, were Jubal and his girlfriend really all over each other or were they just exaggerating?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie could feel her cheeks blush a little even though they had no idea it was her the fact that they had said that to Kristen showed they really had been watching closely</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Erm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> no, they weren't exaggerating Jubal and his girlfriend were all over each other, well his girlfriend didn’t let go of him” Jubal smirked when he heard Maggie talking, he should have known that the phone call was about the video footage showing him and Maggie on their date </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OA said that you couldn’t see the girlfriend because Jubal was holding on so tight to her and she was snuggled up so tight to him, I mean it honestly sounds very adorable” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as this was the third person that had described them as adorable</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I'm</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> not sure how Jubal would feel if he knew you were saying that he sounds adorable with his girlfriend” That caught Jubal’s attention again and he shook his head laughing, he was realising he was going to have to get used to being called adorable when it came to Maggie </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Oh it’s not like Jubal is going to actually know I'm calling him adorable though” Now Kristen was the one that was chuckling softly</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“I</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> don't think OA is going to believe that it’s only been over a month of dating for Jubal and his girlfriend until he gets to ask the girlfriend himself. He said to have been the way they were and introducing her to his sister that they surely had to be dating a long time, I was going to agree with him until I spoke to Stuart” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maggie knew that OA really didn’t believe Jubal about how long he had been dating his girlfriend as he had told her that several times through the remainder of the case. She had stood up while listening to Kristen and made her way to the kitchen and she had stopped walking when she heard kristen mention Stuart </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why what did Stuart say that changed your mind?” Maggie continued to walk towards Jubal when he looked at her, she moved behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist from behind as she watched him cooking, he turned kissing her temple before getting back to cooking </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stuart wouldn’t give the details, just said that him and Jubal had a chat and that it was very clear that Jubal was happy and in love with his girlfriend” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal could hear the conversation now as Maggie was standing so close to him, he ran his hand along her arm that was wrapped around him and he turned his head to check her reaction but she just had that loving gentle smile that she kept for only him and he had to fight hard not to kiss her. Maggie had tightened her grip around Jubal’s waist when she heard Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh so Stuart really got all of that from just talking to him?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal turned around to face Maggie and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tight against him as leaned against the counter, Maggie was smiling watching him and she ran her hand through his still damp hair from his shower, resting her hand on the nape of his neck </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh no that wasn’t Stuart guessing, he said that Jubal actually told him that he was happy and in love. And as much as I'm going to have fun with the news about a girlfriend when I get back to work I am honestly happy that Jubal has found someone. You know this is the first time he’s talked about a relationship from I've started working with him, he deserves it” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jubal could clearly hear what Kristen was saying and he had to stop himself from thanking her and confirming once again that he was actually very much in love, but it did mean a lot to him that she was just happy for him when he seemed to be happy. Maggie smiled watching Jubal as she knew that he could hear the conversation and she kept her focus on him as she answered Kristen </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He really does deserve to be happy and to have someone who clearly loves him too and he did seem calm and relaxed talking about his relationship even with OA asking questions” </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">“Doesn’t mean I'm not going to try and annoy him in to telling us who the girlfriend is” Kristen laughed softly and before Maggie could answer Kristen was talking again</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Oh</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> that’s my door, it’s probably Stuart with dinner, I’ll chat to you later Maggie and thank you for finally answering” </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg">Maggie laughed</span> <span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg h-ldquo">“Enjoy</span><span class="author-d-1gg9uz65z1iz85zgdz68zmqkz84zo2qoxwoqw0az75zz76zz81z9qeiz73zz122zz84zz88zz82zz79zz89zj73z122z919z88z9eg"> your date with Stuart” And before Kristen could answer Maggie had hung up the phone smirking setting her phone on the counter and now wrapping both her arms around Jubal’s neck </span></p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So you called that a date on purpose? Jubal raised his eyebrow looking at Maggie running his hands along her back slowly keeping her close to him </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm mmm, trying to give Kristen a push in the right direction.. Now what's this I hear about you telling Stuart that you are in love and happy?” Now Maggie also had a smirk on her face </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He said that he should have known that I was guy in love when chatting to him about his feelings for Kristen, I asked him if I was that obvious and he just pointed out a few things that made him realise that I was in love with my girlfriend. I told him that if he could have even half of what I had then it was worth the risk” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The minute that Jubal finished talking he felt Maggie’s lips pressed against his, she ran her hand to the nape of his neck her thumb brushing his hairline as her free hand ran along his arm. She let her body lay against his so that there was no distance between them, when they broke the kiss for air Maggie didn't break the closeness, she kept pressing small kisses to his lips </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If Stuart mentions your girlfriend again you can tell him that she is madly in love with you” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I might just have to tell him that if that’s the kiss I’ll get in response from you” He smirked playfully against her lips </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hmm you can get kissed like that again just for being you, for cooking dinner, for being here” Maggie smiled as she deepened as this kiss allowing herself to get completely lost in the kiss. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>